Maybe, Forever
by xxteamjasperxx
Summary: To love abundantly is to live abundantly, and to love forever is to live forever-Henry Drummond Sequel to Falling In Love With My Best Friend. Language and lemon advisory. Read at own risk.
1. Leaving Dani POV

**Here is the first chapter of the sequel. Enjoy :)

* * *

**

**Leaving**  
**Dani POV**

"Are you sure you have everything?" my mom said.

"Yes! I have everything I promise," I answered.

"Okay, okay, I just wanted to make sure."

"Can I go meet up with Blake and Lexi now?"

"Yes. I'll try and come up tomorrow with whatever else you need."

"Okay. Sounds good, I'll text you when I get there."

"Sounds good sweetie."

My mom hugged me. She couldn't come and see me off into the dorm room because she couldn't get off at the hospital but she was coming up tomorrow with the last things we needed.

"You're brother would be so proud," she smiled.

"I know," I sighed.

"Right, lets go. I don't want you being late and I don't want to be late."

We both headed out of our driveway, me turning left towards Blake's house and her turning right towards the hospital. When I got to Blake's house, they were still loading up her car.

"Oh thank god you're here," Blake said as I got out.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked.

"They are driving me nuts, I'm so riding with you."

"You are lucky."

I had plenty of room since I decided to take my mom's Tahoe to the campus.

"How's Lexi doing?" I asked.

She was an only child, which meant her mom had attachment issues.

"I quote, 'my mother is a blubbering idiot.' I'm so glad I'm the middle child," Blake said.

I felt a bang of jealousy go through my chest.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's fine," I said.

"Anyways, I'm going to grab my purse and all that shit."

I looked down at my phone to see where Reid was.

"Looking for me?"

I felt arms wrap around me and little kisses go on my neck.

"How are you," Reid asked.

I turned around to face him.

"Ready to get out of here," I answered.

"And leave me?"

"No, I don't want to leave you."

His lips came in contact with mine.

"Cut it out!" I heard someone yell.

I pulled away to look behind me. Blake's little brother Josh was standing behind us.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend," Josh demanded.

Oh how I love him. He's only seven and as their mom says, is in love with me.

"Come here Josh," I said getting down to his level.

Josh ran over to me wrapping his arms around my neck.

"I don't want you to leave me," Josh whined.

"I know, but I'll come down and visit when I can," I said.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Josh come on lets go," Mrs. Smith said.

"I'll see you an hour."

Josh ran over to his mom, leaving Reid and I alone.

"I'll call you when I get there," I promised.

"You better," Reid said.

"Or what?"

"No sex."

"I think that's more punishment to you then me."

"I…okay well true. You are leaving me."

"Only for a little bit."

Reid placed his forehead against mine.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said.

"When did you want to try this visiting thing?"

"Since I don't have to be up there for another week, I'll come visit you on my way up to college."

"Okay. Sounds good."

"Dani lets go!" Blake yelled.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," I repeated.

"I love you too baby girl," Reid said.

I kissed him one last time. I got into my car.

"Blake," Reid said leaning in the window.

"Reid," Blake mimicked.

"Keep her in check."

"Will do."

Reid kissed my temple.

"Love you baby girl," Reid whispered.

"Love you bubbers," I whispered back.

I pulled out of the driveway as Reid stood there with his hands in his pockets. I was leaving him for the next six days. I was already counting down the days and hours until I got to see him before he went to college.

"You two are so cute together it's disgusting," Blake said.

"Lexi is meeting us at our place right?" I asked.

"Yeah, she said she'd be there by twelve thirty."

Even though it usually wasn't allowed for freshman to get an apartment we managed to snag one because one of the dorm halls was going under renovation and we had some Lexi's parents pull some strings.

Forty-five minutes later, we pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building, where Lexi was waiting patiently for us.

"Oh thank fucking god you're here," Lexi exclaimed as we got to her.

She wrapped her arms around Blake and me.

"She is driving me fucking nuts. She won't stop crying and talking about all the firsts like when I took my first steps and when I said my first word. Make it stop! Please make it stop!"

"I told you to ride with us!" Blake laughed.

"She wouldn't let me!"

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Girls come on, let's get everything moved in," Mr. Smith said.

That's what we did for three hours. Three long fucking hours of no but that there and this here by Lexi and Blake's parents; It's not like they were the ones living here for the next four years, it was us living her so we knew where we wanted everything.

"Are you three sure you'll be fine?" Lexi's mom asked.

"Yes, we will be fine," Lexi reassured.

They gave us all hugs before heading out letting us get more settled in.

"Thank god they are gone," Blake sighed.

"You know they acted like they were the ones living here not us," I said.

"I agree! I'm going to go start on my room," Lexi said.

"Did you want to order pizza or anything?"

"If you can find a place," Blake said.

"We'll figure it out later," Lexi said.

We all went to our rooms, starting to set it up. My bed was already made, and clothes were put away, when I realized I didn't call Reid.

"You were supposed to call me like four hours ago," Reid said answering the phone.

"I know! I'm sorry, I completely forgot. Lexi's mom had a melt down and all that shit," I explained.

"Caleb figured, he's on the phone with Lex now. You okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"You seemed out of it today."

"I'm fine."

"Dani."

"Something my mom said today."

"What did she say?"

"She said that my brother would be so proud."

"What else?"

"Blake said she was glad she was the middle child."

"Do you want to talk?"

"No. I'll be fine."

"You need to talk about it sometime."

"I know I just don't like this week that's it."

"I'm here if you ever need anything."

"I know."

"And so are the guys."

"I know."

"And…"

"Baby I know, everyone's there for me. I just don't like to talk about it."

We were silent for a minute.

"Tyler is already having Blake withdraw," Reid said.

"They're going to be like ten minutes away," I laughed.

"I know but Tyler's, Tyler."

"When do Tyler and Caleb head up to Harvard?"

"Ah about the same time as Pouge, Kate and I head up to New York."

"So it shouldn't be too bad for them I guess."

"Just you and me."

"Just you and me, but we can do this."

"We can, I hate to cut this but mom and dad are forcing me to have dinner with them tonight."

"Oh no heaven forbid you have dinner with your parents."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He hung up leaving me to gather my thoughts, thoughts about everything, ranging from my dad to my brother to being able to do this long distance thing for the next four years.

"You never talk about him," I heard from my door.

I looked over to see Blake leaning against my doorframe.

"Reid just said the same thing," I said looking down at the picture of my brother and I.

"Do you want Chinese or pizza?"

"Either one is fine with me. It's up to Lexi since she's not a big fan of Chinese."

"She actually wants Chinese so I'm just going to take the opportunity and order it."

"Sounds good."

I felt bad for not opening up to Reid but I didn't like talking about this whole thing with my brother. Reid knew not to push me because I'll end up shutting him out completely.


	2. Leaving Reid POV

**So here is the next chapter :) Reviews would be lovely :)

* * *

**

Leaving

**Reid POV**

Today was when Dani was leaving me for a week until Pouge, Kate and I headed up to college. I was going to visit her on my way up. I made my way up to Blake's place to see Dani off. I saw her by her mom's Tahoe looking at her phone.

"Looking for me?" I asked wrapping my arms around her.

She seemed to relax as I laid kisses on her neck.

"How are you?" I asked.

She turned around to face me.

"Ready to get out of here," she answered.

"And leave me?"

"No, I don't want to leave you."

I kissed her soundly only to be interrupted by Blake's little brother.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend," Josh demanded.

I rolled my eyes at his comment. Dani lost all concentration in me.

"Come here Josh," She said getting down to his level.

He ended up running over to her wrapping his arms around her neck.

"I don't want you to leave me," he whined.

You and me both kid.

"I know, but I'll come down and visit when I can," she promised.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Josh come on, lets go," Mrs. Smith said.

"I'll see you in an hour," Dani said.

Josh ran over to his mother, leaving baby girl and I alone.

"I'll call you when I get there," she promised.

"You better," I said.

"Or what?"

"No sex."

"I think that's more punishment to you then me."

So that was true it was going to be more of a punishment.

"I…okay well true. You are leaving me."

"Only for a little bit."

I placed my forehead against hers. This is the first time we were going to be apart for a longer period of time.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," I said back.

"When did you want to try this visiting thing?"

"Since I don't have to be up there for another week, I'll come visit you on my way up to college."

"Okay. Sounds good."

"Dani lets go!" Blake yelled.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," She repeated.

"I love you too baby girl," I said.

She kissed me one last time before she got into her car.

"Blake," I said leaning in the window.

"Reid," Blake mimicked.

"Keep her in check."

"Will do."

I kissed my temple.

"Love you baby girl," I whispered.

"Love you bubbers," Dani whispered back.

I watched her pull out of the drive. We could do this right? It wasn't too bad; we would visit each other when we could. I knew I could last a week without seeing her but Tyler without Blake I wasn't so sure.

"You missed them leaving," I said as soon as Tyler answered.

"I know," Tyler said, "We were together all last night."

"Okay. Do we have to go over with our dad's today?"

"Nope, they're taking a break from the searching."

"Okay, just think you'll be like ten minutes away from Blake when you get to college."

"I know. how are you going to handle it?"

"I'll be fine. We have it all figured out, phone calls, texts, emails, letters, web cam, anything imaginable."

"Who's going to visit who first?"

"When Pouge, Kate and I are heading up to college I'm going to stop by for the night."

"I know that, when college starts, who is visiting who."

"Haven't made it that far."

"You do realize you two haven't spent more than two days apart since the day you were born?"

"We had that fight in the beginning of the year."

"I meant in two different areas, you two were in the same school and town when you were in the slump. You are going to be in New York while she is going to be in Boston."

"True. I'm sure I can do it."

"If you step out of line Pouge and Kate are there to keep you in check."

"Yeah I know so I'm lucky."

"I gotta go, mom's calling me."

I hung up taking in Baby boys point. He was right; two days is the longest we've been apart. Started when we were ten up until we were fifteen. She had to go visit her dad because of the whole custody thing going on since her parents divorce but then shit happened and she refused to go visit him.

Four hours later I finally got a call from her.

"You were supposed to call me like four hours ago," I said answering the phone.

"I know! I'm sorry, I completely forgot. Lexi's mom had a melt down and all that shit," she explained.

"Caleb figured, he's on the phone with Lex now. You okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"You seemed out of it today."

"I'm fine."

"Dani."

"Something my mom said today."

"What did she say?"

"She said that my brother would be so proud."

"What else?"

"Blake said she was glad she was the middle child."

"Do you want to talk?"

"No. I'll be fine."

"You need to talk about it sometime."

"I know I just don't like this week that's it."

"I'm here if you ever need anything."

"I know."

"And so are the guys."

"I know."

"And…"

"Baby I know, everyone's there for me. I just don't like to talk about it."

We were silent for a minute.

"Tyler is already having Blake withdraw," I said.

"They're going to be like ten minutes away," She laughed.

"I know but Tyler's, Tyler."

"When do Tyler and Caleb head up to Harvard?"

"Ah about the same time as Pouge, Kate and I head up to New York."

"So it shouldn't be too bad for them I guess."

"Just you and me."

"Just you and me, but we can do this."

"We can, I hate to cut this but mom and dad are forcing me to have dinner with them tonight."

"Oh no heaven forbid you have dinner with your parents."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

I knew I shouldn't worry about the whole thing going on with her brother situation but I couldn't help it. She never talked about but if she did it wasn't with me.

"You ready?" my mom asked poking her inside my door.

"Yeah," I answered slipping my phone in my pocket.

"Did Dani make it there okay?"

"Yeah, she finally called, Lexi's mom had a melt down."

"Which isn't surprising."

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Because we are. You'll survive this once."

We were going to the country club like we normally would if we were having a family dinner.

"How's Dani today?" my mom asked.

I knew what she was talking.

"She seemed okay, but if she wasn't she wasn't talking," I answered.

"Does she ever talk about it?" my dad asked.

"Not with me or the guys and I'm pretty sure she doesn't talk to it about her mom."

"She's been through so much the past eight years."

He was right she has been through a lot.

"Have you at least tried talking to her?" my mom asked.

"When I was on the phone with her, I told her I was here and so was everyone else but she became stand offish so I changed the subject," I answered.

"Lets talk about something else," dad suggested.

"Have you found anything?" I asked.

"No not yet, we've gone through almost all of the books and can't find anything."

I wish baby girl would talk to me about the whole thing with her brother but she wouldn't do it, with certain situations she always closes herself off to everyone. I wasn't going to push her to tell me and she knew that, but it would be nice to know what is going on in her mind sometimes.


	3. One Week Dani POV

**One Week**

**Dani POV**

Six hundred and four thousand eight hundred seconds, ten thousand eighty minutes, one hundred sixty-eight hours, seven days since I last saw Reid. I was having withdrawal from being away from him.

"And you make fun of me?" Blake said.

"Your point?" I asked.

She tolled her eyes.

"He's coming tonight," I grinned.

"You're going to pounce each others bones aren't you?" Blake asked.

"Maybe."

"You disgust me."

"At least your boyfriend is ten minutes away."

"Touché."

I had a point, she got to see Tyler through out the day whenever they could manage between classes, while I had to wait until which ever weekend was good for both of us.

"When is he coming over?" Lexi asked.

"He's supposed to text me when he's almost here," I answered.

Not even five minutes later, Reid sent me a message saying he was about ten minutes away.

"Dani your boyfriend is here!" Blake called out.

I bolted outside just as Reid got out of his car. I ran up to him jumping into his arms.

"I missed you," I said into his neck.

"I missed you too," he said back.

I pulled back to look at him.

"You aren't going to detach yourself from me are you?" Reid asked.

"No," I answered.

"Well I have to pee so can you get down?"

I unhooked myself from him grabbing his hand.

"So we'll be together for the rest of the night," Reid said, "I hope you are ready. We have a lot of time to make up for."

"I know. Anything with your dad yet?"

"No, they're taking a break from it for now. Where's the bathroom?"

I pointed to the open door across from us.

"Since you two are most likely going to fuck each others brains out tonight, we'll see you sometime tomorrow," Lexi said.

"Now behave and use protection," Blake teased.

Reid came back out wrapping me in his embrace.

"So we'll be going now," Lexi said.

"You going to Tyler and Caleb's?" I asked.

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow sometime I guess."

I shook my head as the walked out of the door.

"Are you going to show me around?" Reid asked.

"Lets see, there's the kitchen, this is the living room, that's Lexi's room, that's Blake's room and my room's over there," I said.

"Over there?"

"Over there."

Reid's lips were on mine automatically deepening it as his hands pulled me into him. I started walking us towards my room.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me?" Reid asked pulling away.

"No," I said slowly.

His lips were against my ear.

"Your ears are red," he whispered.

"Maybe I am," I said.

"Good, because I will be taking advantage of you."

He hoisted me up making me wrap my legs around his waist. As we got into my room he dropped me onto my bed. We started tearing at each other's clothes to get skin on skin contact. As our clothes were disappearing our hands groped at each newly exposed skin.

"Shit baby I've missed this," Reid said.

His hands were cupping me through my bra. I couldn't make a sound other than a whimper as he ground into me. Our clothes were finally off.

"Please fuck me," I begged.

He slipped on a condom before quickly entering me. This sex was hot, hard and fast.

"I so fucking needed that," Reid sighed

"Me too," I agreed.

"So I'm ready to go again."

He didn't give me the chance to say anything before letting his lips travel down my neck to my chest. His mouth engulfed my right nipple swirling his tongue around the hardened tip. His fingers were in me already picking out the perfect rhythm to get me over the edge. He curled his fingers just right hitting that spot to help me get over that edge. I threw my head back in ecstasy as my orgasm rocked through me. Reid gave me a second to catch my breath before slowly entering me.

He took his time pushing into me as his lips met mine in a heated kiss. The pressure was growing in the pit of my stomach as he continued to move within me.

"Faster," I moaned into his ear.

His pace picked up like I wanted. That pressure broke loose causing me to cry out in pleasure, his orgasm came not two seconds later. He rolled onto his side wrapping his arms around me.

"So we have all day to do this," Reid said.

"I know," I said.

"This has to last us a while."

I turned to face him.

"I know it does. When should we start this traveling back and forth thing?" I asked.

"How about once we get classes and everything settled before we start traveling," Reid suggested.

"Okay, I think that's a smart idea."

He laid kisses on across my forehead.

"I think I need a break," I said.

"Same here," Reid agreed.

I laid there listening to his breathing.

"Don't fall asleep on me," Reid said.

I didn't say anything because I was already falling asleep. When I woke up my clock read five seventeen. Reid was still asleep. I slowly got out of his grasp before slipping on his shirt. I padded my way to the kitchen looking for something to make for us. I turned on the radio letting the song _Daughters_ by John Mayer come through the speakers. I gathered everything to make pancakes and eggs. Breakfast for dinner is amazing. As I was waiting for the pancakes, Womanizer came on by Britney Spears. I actually liked this song even though I didn't like her.

"Daddy-o, you've got the swagger of a champion, too bad for you, you just cant find the right companion, I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy, who you are, that's just who you are, baby. Lollipop, you must mistake you're a suck to think that I, would be a victim, not another, say it, play how you want it, but no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you baby," I sang along to the radio.

I was dancing along with the beat, when I spun around I noticed Reid leaning against the kitchen table.

"Jesus fucking Christ Reid!" I yelled.

Reid was just in a pair of sweat pants smirking at me.

"You look fucking amazing dancing and singing in my shirt," Reid smirked.

"Don't give me that look, you gave me a heart attack!" I said.

"What look?"

"That look. The one on your face right now."

"I'm not giving you any look baby girl."

"Yes you are."

"Did you just stomp your foot at me? God your making me want to fuck you right here."

Gah! I couldn't win with him.

"Do want to eat or not?" I asked.

"Eat what the pancakes or your pussy?" Reid asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"We mine as well eat so you have your strength for how long I'm keeping you up tonight," Reid smirked.

I ignored his comment and finished up with the pancakes and eggs. I put a plate in front of him.

"So we have to talk," Reid said.

I was mid bite when he said it.

"Sorry totally worded that wrong."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Why don't you talk about your brother?"

I wasn't expecting that.

"I just don't like talking about it," I shrugged.

That was one of the reasons.

"You should talk about it," Reid said.

"Bubbers, I'll talk when I'm ready," I said.

"I know."

We finished eating in silence.

"You want any more?" I asked.

"No I'm good," Reid answered.

He handed me his plate so I could place them in the sink.

"Do you think we could do this?" Reiad aked.

"Do what?"

"Live together."

I turned around to face hime.

"I don't see why we wouldn't be able to," I said.

The question threw me off a second. He looked at me for a moment letting his eyes run up down my form. I walked over to him, straddling his lap, my arms wrapping around his neck.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked.

"Nothing," I said.

I started laying kisses on his neck, grinding myself against his growing erection. His hands gripped my waist.

"Hips up," I ordered.

I stood up letting him raise his hips. I pulled his sweat pants down letting his erection spring free. Reid's eyes met mine.

"Are you trying to dominate me?" Reid asked.

"Maybe," I smiled.

I slowly lowered myself down onto him.

"Con…" Reid started.

His mouth hung open as he was fully sheathed in me. I slowly began moving up and down.

"Shit," Reid groaned.

His mouth met mine in a heated kiss, tongues fighting for domanice. Our climaxes came together, my head fell against his shoulder. I felt him moving underneath me.

"Up we go," Reid said.

He stood up taking me with him. He took me into my room before laying me on my bed. We had sex made love whatever you want to call it until late in the day well technically really early in the morning.

"Baby wake up," I heard in my ear.

I turned to lay on my back.

"You leave soon don't you?" I asked.

"Yes unfortuently," Reid sighed.

I watched him get out of bed and start pulling his clothes on.

"Are you going to walk me to the door?" Reid asked.

I slowly got out of bed and got dressed. When we walked out Lexi, Caleb, Blake and Tyler were sitting out in the living room.

"So how much of the furniture are we going to have to bleach?" Lexi asked.

"The one Tyler's sitting on," I deadpanned.

Tyler's eyes got huge.

"I'm just fucking with you," I grinned.

"You aren't funny," Tyler huffed.

"So you four keep an eye on her," Reid told.

"Will do," Blake nodded.

I walked Reid out to his car.

"So I'll see you soon," Reid said.

"I'll see you soon," I repeated.

Reid pulled me into a hug.

"You better call me when you get to your place," I said.

"I will, don't have a heart attack," Reid said, "I'll make sure to call you right when I get there, not four hours later."

"You aren't funny."

"I'm not trying to be."

"Kate and Pouge are up there already, they say the place is nice."

"Behave."

"I will baby."

"You should probably go so you don't hit traffic."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"I'll see you soon."

"I'll see you soon."

I watched Reid pull off to the road. So we could do this right?


	4. One Week Reid POV

**One more chapter for the day. I might not get another one up until sometime Friday or Saturday. Hopefully these will hold you guys over. Reviews would be awesome :)

* * *

**

One Week

**Reid POV**

Six hundred and four thousand eight hundred seconds, ten thousand eighty minutes, one hundred sixty-eight hours, seven days since I last saw Dani. I was having withdrawal from being away from her.

"I'm going to follow you guys up until the exit for baby girl," I said.

"You are going to be okay right?" Kate asked.

"I'll be fine."

"Text us when you get down there. She'll worry and I don't feel like dealing with her when she worries," Pouge said.

"Will do."

I did what I told them, I followed them up until the exit I needed to get off. When I was at a stoplight I let baby girl know that I was almost to her place. Before I even had to have the chance to shut the door, Dani was already wrapped around me.

"I missed you," she said into my neck

"I missed you too," I said back.

She pulled back to look at me.

"You aren't going to detach yourself from me are you?" I asked.

"No."

"Well I have to pee so can you get down?"

Cue the loosening death grip. I managed to shut the door before we went inside the building.

"So we'll be together for the rest of the night," I said, "I hope you are ready. We have a lot of time to make up for."

"I know. Anything with your dad yet?"

"No, they're taking a break from it for now. Where's the bathroom?"

She pointed to the open door across the room. When I came back out Lexi, Blake and Dani were talking. Lexi and Blake were going to head over to Tyler and Caleb's place to let Dani and I as I heard her say fuck each others brains out.

"Are you going to show me around?" I asked.

"Lets see, there's the kitchen, this is the living room, that's Lexi's room, that's Blake's and my room's over there," Dani said.

"Over there?"

"Over there."

My lips were on hers immediately making it go deeper. Then we started moving towards her room.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me?" I asked pulling away.

"No," she answered slowly.

"Your ears are red," I whispered against her ear.

"Maybe I am."

"Good, because I will be taking advantage of you."

I lifted her up causing her to wrap her legs around me. I dropped her onto her bed as we made it into her room. Our clothes were off in record time desperate for skin on skin contact. Oh god how I loved this. Her hands were groping my back as my hands found her bra. The sounds coming from her mouth were driving me nuts. The remaining of our clothes were torn off.

"Please fuck me," she begged.

I slipped on the condom before entering her. The sex was hot, hard and fast, even though it didn't last long it was amazing.

"I so fucking needed that," I sighed into her neck.

I didn't even give her the chance to agree with me on another round before I trailed kisses down to her chest engulfing her nipple swirling the tip with my tongue. My fingers trailed down her body down to her dripping pussy. I quickly pushed my fingers in setting the perfect rhythm to get her off. Her head was thrown back in ecstasy as her orgasm rolled through her. I gave her a second to catch her breath before entering her again letting our lips connect. I could feel my balls tightening as I continued to pound in her. She begged for me to go faster, which I happily did. Her orgasm racked through her body milking me of mine.

"So we have all day to this," I pointed out.

"I know."

"This has to last us a while."

With that comment she turned face me.

"I know it does. When should we start this traveling back and forth thing?" she asked.

"How about once we get classes as everything settled before we start traveling," I suggested.

"Okay, I think that's a smart idea."

I laid kisses across her forehead.

"I think I need a break," she said.

I agreed I did need a break. As I laid there I listened to her breathing slowly even out.

"Don't fall asleep on me," I said.

Of course, she didn't say anything which meant that she was already half asleep. When I woke up again it was about five forty and no Dani in sight. I slipped on a pair of sweat pants that she stole from me before padding out to where the music was coming from.

"Daddy-o, you've got the swagger of a champion, too bad for you, you just cant find the right companion, I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy, who you are, that's just who you are, baby. Lollipop, you must mistake you're a suck to think that I, would be a victim, not another, say it, play how you want it, but no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you baby," Baby girl sang along to the radio.

She was just in my shirt dancing to the current song playing from the radio. When she spun around she finally noticed me.

"Jesus fucking Christ Reid!" Dani yelled.

"You look fucking amazing dancing and singing," I smirked.

"Don't give me that look, you gave me a heart attack!"

"What look?"

"That look. The one on your face right now."

"I'm not giving you any look baby girl."

"Yes you are," she declared stomping her foot.

"Did you just stomp your foot at me? God your making me want to fuck right here."

She couldn't win with the grin plastered on my face.

"Do you want to eat or not?" she asked.

"Eat what the pancakes or your pussy?" I asked.

Her eyes narrowed at me.

"We mine as well eat so you have your strength for how long I'm keeping you up tonight," I smirked.

She simply ignored my comment and finished making our food, before putting a plate in front of me. This whole thing got me thinking about our future.

"So we have to talk," I said.

The look she gave me as the words came out made me realize that was the stupidest thing to say.

"Nothing bad sorry, totally worded that wrong."

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked looking relived.

"Why don't you talk about your brother?"

I could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't expecting it.

"I just don't like talking about it," she shrugged.

"You should talk about it," I said.

"Bubbers, I'll talk when I'm ready."

"I know."

Our dinner was eaten in silence.

"You want anymore?" she asked.

"No, I'm good," I answered.

I handed her the plate so she could put it in the sink. I started to wonder if we would be able to live on our own.

"Do you think we could do this?" I asked.

"Do what?

"Live together."

She turned around to face me.

"I don't see why we wouldn't be able to," she said.

I ran my eyes down her barely clad form. Then she was straddling my lap, wrapping her around my neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing," she answered slyly.

Then she started laying open mouth kisses on my neck, while slowly grinding herself against my growing erection.

"Hips up," she ordered against my neck.

I did as she said, so she could pull my sweat pants down. I met her eyes.

"Are you trying to dominate me?" I asked.

"Maybe," she said.

She slowly lowered herself onto me as I realized I wasn't wearing a condom. I couldn't even get it the whole word out as I was fully sheathed inside of her.

"Shit," I groaned as she slowly began moving up and down.

Our mouths came together in a heated kiss our tongues fighting for dominance. Our climaxes came at the same time. Then I started getting up, moving us to her room. We had sex, made love, or whatever you want to call until late in the day well technically really early in the morning.

I heard my phone vibrating beside me meaning I had to start getting ready.

"Baby wake up," I whispered in her ear.

She turned to lay on her back.

"You leave soon don't you?" she asked.

"Yes unfortunately," I sighed.

I got up and started pulling clothes on.

"Are you going to walk me to the door?" I asked.

I watched her slowly get out of bed, pulling on clothes covering up the body I memorized over and over again. when we walked out Lexi, Caleb, Blake and Tyler were sitting out in the living room.

"So how much of the furniture are we going to have to bleach?" Lexi asked.

"The one Tyler's sitting on," Dani deadpanned.

Oh how I love baby girl.

"I'm just fucking with you," she grinned.

"You aren't funny," Tyler huffed.

"So you four keep an eye on her," I told the other four in the room.

"Will do," Blake nodded.

Baby girl walked me out to my car.

"So I'll see you soon," I said.

"I'll see you soon," she repeated back.

I pulled her into a hug.

"You better call me when you get to your place," Dani said.

"I will, don't have a heart attack," I said, "I'll make sure to call you right when I get there, not four hours later."

"You aren't funny."

"I'm not trying to be."

"Kate and Pouge are up there already, they say the place is nice."

"Behave."

"I will baby."

"You should probably go so you don't hit traffic."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"I'll see you soon."

"I'll see you soon."

I pulled off into the road. We could do this right?


	5. College Life Dani POV

**I am really, really, really, really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm not going to lie and say I was busy, okay it was part of it but the main part was because I had writers block I couldn't figure out what this should be about. So read and review please :)

* * *

**

College Life

**Dani's POV**

The first month of college hasn't been too bad. Classes have been going smoothly. Reid and I have had been able to talk when we both are able to, we both agreed that we should go out and party like normal college students. I made sure to stick with Lexi, Blake, Tyler and Caleb so I wouldn't get drunk and do something that I would regret later.

"So the party tonight, you are going right?" Blake asked.

"Yes," I answered slowly.

I walked out of my room to look at her. We had just had this conversation about fifteen minutes ago.

"Oh your dressed," Blake realized.

"Yeah, and you do realize that we had this conversation like fifteen minutes ago," I said.

"Shit, we did."

"Since Tyler looks like he could've just had a quickie, I'll let this one slide."

Tyler's face went through the different shades of red in about five seconds flat.

"Must you talk?" Tyler asked.

I totally could come with a come back to that one but I couldn't say that to Tyler, he was just to darn cute to fluster.

"I have a really good comeback to that, but I'd only say that if I was pissed at you and I'm not," I explained.

"Would you really say that?" Tyler asked.

Huh, he actually knew what I was talking about.

"Probably not. So when is this frat party starting," Lexi asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Caleb said something about nine," Tyler answered.

"If you guys are ready, we're going to head out so we can find a parking spot," Blake said.

We piled into Tyler's downgrade of a car, a Ford Explorer, and headed to this Frat party. Joy, I loved counting how many guys actually hit on me thinking I'd actually get with them. I was faithful to Reid, and I wasn't going to cheat on him, I didn't have the heart to. When we made it to the house the party was being held at, it was already in full swing, the grinding bodies, the red cups thrown carelessly on the ground, the music pumping loud and the guys trying to pick up their next "victim".

"Scott's here," Blake said as we got out of the car.

Oh how I loved Scott. He could pass for the twin of Jesse McCartney in his early years, when he was actually cute. He had the blond hair, the bright green eyes and the killer smile, swoon right? Please the boy is a little on the fruity side.

"Looking hot," Scott grinned as we reached him.

I rolled my eyes as we headed into the house.

"Okay, Cade is here, avoid him like the plague him and his girlfriend just broke up so he's single and ready to mingle. Heath is also here but he's to up that blond bimbo Christa you're in the clear. Other than that, there is a cutie right over there," Scott informed.

"Baby girl are you going to okay with him?" Caleb asked.

"I'll be good," I assured.

I turned my attention to Scott again.

"You do realize that I have a boyfriend right?" I asked.

"Yeah, doesn't mean you can't look," Scott grinned.

I looked over at him.

"You can still make friends," he said.

I looked back over at the guy he pointed to. He was cute, shaggy brown hair, from here it looked like he blue eyes and he kept glancing over towards us as he was talking to his friends.

"We should…never mind he is coming over here," Scott said.

Yep, he was coming over here, this out to be good.

"Hey," blue eyes smiled.

"Hello, I'm Scott, that is Sarah," Scott said taking control.

"Jackson."

"Do you go here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm in the education program," Jackson answered.

"Really? We're both in the education program here too and I don't remember seeing you around the area," Scott said.

"Are you sure, I've noticed both of you," he said.

He really didn't look familiar of course there were a lot of people in the education program. I looked over at Scott, who was closely studying Jackson.

"Sarah, I noticed you didn't have a drink, did you want one?" Jackson asked.

"No I'm good, I'm the DD," I smiled.

"I can get you water or something."

Trying a little too hard.

"I'm fine, I'll get something later," I said.

"What area are you studying to teach?" Scott interjected.

"Middle school," Jackson answered, "Definitely history and possibly English. You guys?"

"Elementary," I answered, "Same with him."

"Cool, are you guys from this area?"

"Ipswich, its about forty-five minutes give or take," I answered.

"Nope, I'm from Pittsburgh," Scott told.

"Steelers fan?"

"Don't really pay attention to football, I'm more into soccer."

"Don't know any soccer teams from there."

"Most people don't."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Jackson asked.

"Who me or her?" Scott asked.

"Sarah," he clarified.

"Yes. For almost a year."

"I'm just gonna go get another beer."

I looked over at Scott who looked amused.

"Damn, too bad he isn't gay," Scott sighed.

I shook my head in amusement.

"You are retarded," I teased.

"You love me don't deny it. Speaking of boyfriends, when am I going to meet this boyfriend of yours?" Scott asked.

"Hopefully soon, we're going to make sure it is definitely good for both of us since we both started school," I answered.

"And his name is Reid right?"

"Yup."

"And you grew up together?"

"Yeah."

"You were best friends and still best friends?"

"Yes."

"And now lovers?"

"What's with the twenty questions?"

"I'm just making sure I know him and make sure he's all right for you."

"Right, you're just making sure he's not gay right?"

"Now I'm offended."

I watched the people do random things, from dancing, making out and this one couple basically having sex with their clothes on. Scott jabbed me in the side.

"What?" I hissed.

He nodded his head towards our right. I looked over to see Jackson coming back towards us. Well I'll be damned.

"Are you sure you didn't want anything? They had soda and water," Jackson made sure.

"I'm good," I said.

I couldn't believe he actually came back after I told him that I had a boyfriend.

"What?" Jackson asked.

"I'm just surprised," I said.

"About?"

"That you actually came back after I told you I had a boyfriend."

"I'm not trying to hook up with you. I'm not some guy that's going to try and lure you away from your boyfriend. I do have a girlfriend."

"Then why'd you ask her if she had a boyfriend?" Scott asked.

"Because my friend Peter wanted to know," Jackson grinned.

"And did you tell him I wasn't interested?" I asked.

"Don't worry I did."

Awkward moment. I saw Cade out of the corner of my eye coming towards us.

"Cadet ten o'clock," I mumbled.

Both guys turned to the direction I said just as he got to us.

"My lovely lady," Cade said.

"Cade," I said flatly.

This guy was annoying. He was a sophomore who thought he was hot shit and could get any girl that he wanted.

"Did you want anything to drink?" he asked.

"I'm good," I answered.

"Jackson," Scott said, "You never told us where you're from."

Thank god for Scott. Now hopefully Jackson was a smart boy and knew what we were trying to do.

"I thought I did," Jackson said.

I could tell he was confused.

"Nope," Jackson said.

"Oh, I'm from Albany," Jackson told.

"That's in New York right?"

"Yeah about two and a half hours from the city."

"Did you go to public or private school?" I asked.

"Public but I was home schooled up until seventh grade."

"Wow probably a major change."

"Yeah, but I knew a lot of the people I went to school with so it wasn't too bad."

Cade had gotten bored and left like I knew he would.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say your welcome," Jackson grinned.

"He does it all the time," I said, "Gets so annoying."

Jackson was awesome. He reminded me of my brother, the dry sense of humor that makes you just stare at him and then laugh. He seemed all right and after I introduced him to Lexi, Blake, Caleb and Tyler, it was all systems go basically. They agreed that he was like my brother and knew Reid would probably like him.

So the first month hasn't been too bad. Reid and I've talked every chance we can get. We've each been to parties, but only if the others were with us. That was our rule for going to parties where there would be drinking and drugs and the opposite sex. I can now say I have survived a month without seeing him in person (we have done web-cam twice) and touching him.

I have survived the first month of my college life.


	6. College Life Reid POV

**Okay, this chapter to me isn't the best. Hopefully having both posted makes everyone happy Reviews would be lovely:)

* * *

**

College Life

**Reid POV**

The first month of college hasn't been too bad. Classes have been going pretty good. Baby girl and I have had been able to talk when we both are able to, we both agreed that we should go out and party like normal college students. I always made sure to stick with Kate and Pouge so I wouldn't get drunk and do something that I would regret later.

"Who all is coming tonight?" Pouge asked.

We were currently teaching Kate how to play poker, which wasn't going to well.

"I know Nate is, I think Sean, Blair, Jenny, Lucas, Hailey, umm…Peyton," I answered.

"Full house?" Kate said uneasily.

She laid her cards down in front of her. She had four tens and an eight.

"Babe you're getting better at this!" Pouge complemented.

I shook my head in amusement. Yeah she was doing okay but at the same time she wasn't getting any better, hopefully the girls will figure something else to do instead of trying to play poker.

"Dani's going to party tonight," Kate said.

"I know," I answered, starting to deal out the cards.

"And you're okay with this?" Pouge asked.

"We said we should go out and party. I know that they'll watch out for her and that one guy Scott is going to be there so it should be okay."

"And who is Scott?"

"He's harmless, he's gay," Kate answered for me.

I looked at Pouge above my cards.

"Oh."

"Royal flush," Kate said out of the blue.

We both looked at her.

"I thought you didn't know how to play?" Pouge asked.

"I took a few lessons from Dani," Kate smirked.

Before we could say anything further, there was a knock on our door.

"I'll get it," Kate said.

She quickly got up from the table.

"Your girlfriend is a liar," I said.

"She even fooled me," Pouge said.

"You guys started without us?" I heard behind me.

"No, we were trying to teach Kate but it turns out she already knows how to play," I answered.

The guys sat down around the table.

"So when do we get to meet this girlfriend of yours?" Nate asked.

"I'm going down there first," I answered, "So probably not for a little bit."

"You know, I'm thinking she's imaginary," Sean teased.

"Far from it," Pouge defended.

"We haven't even seen a picture of her," Lucas said.

I pulled my phone to show them a picture of her.

"Damn, she's hot," Nate commented.

"Since you have this mystery girlfriend Garwin," Peyton said, "How'd you meet?"

"We've known each other our whole lives," I answered.

"And how did you start dating? You know what start from the beginning," Hailey said.

I looked over at her.

"I thought we were going to play poker?" I asked.

"Poker can wait, you're going to tell us about this supposed girlfriend of yours," she said.

I looked at Pouge for some type of help.

"You're going to have to tell them eventually," he shrugged.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Story time!" Jenny squealed.

"We've been best friends for our whole lives. Then senior year, our friend Blake dared me to kiss her. I don't back out of dares and it was, I'm going to sound fucking gay…"

"He thought it was one of the best kisses his ever had," Kate said for me.

"Anyways, feelings started to rise feelings, five months she drove me nuts with every little thing she did, finally two months give or take a couple of months, she said she had the felt the same way as I did. We've been dating ever since and that'll be a year in December," I told.

"Best friends turned lovers, that's so cute," Blair said.

Blair is a bitch. She knew she was hot and knew she could get any guy she wanted. From what Kate was telling me, Blair wanted me and I can tell you know that it wasn't going to happen. I wasn't going to ruin my relationship with Dani just for Blair. Yeah she was hot but I wasn't interested what so ever, she reminded me too much of Kira and one Kira was enough in the world.

"Right, so lets start playing poker," Nate said.

The girls went off and did whatever, I guess did their own poker game but I'm not sure.

"So after this, we are going into the city," Lucas said.

"Why?" Pouge asked.

"We're going to go to Chinatown, Peyton wants to get some Chinese," he said.

"So what's up with Blair?" Sean asked.

"What about her?" Nate asked.

"She seems like she has a stick up her ass since she found out Reid over here has a girlfriend."

They all looked at me.

"So now it's my fault? She reminds me of Kira and I love Dani so its never gonna happen," I said.

"Who's Kira?" Lucas asked.

"This bitch from school, had it in for Dani since they started dating," Pouge explained.

"Right, so its all your fault that she has become a bitch," Sean said.

"Most likely," I shrugged.

By half way through the game I was winning, and the girls were determined to play along.

"Will you wait like fifteen minutes, I'm about ready to win!" I snapped.

They merely rolled their eyes before continuing on with their conversation.

"Jesus Christ I can't get a break with you!" Sean said slamming his cards down.

I ended up winning because they all gave up.

"Are we allowed to play now?" Peyton asked.

We started dealing out the cards.

"You all know how to play right?" Pouge asked.

"No," Jenny said flatly.

So they do, this will be interesting. By the time we were halfway through the game I was almost out of money and Peyton was winning.

"Your girlfriend is a hustler," Sean told Lucas.

"I never said she didn't know how to play," Lucas smirked.

"Sounds like baby girl," I commented.

"And Kate," Pouge added.

"Whose baby girl?" Blair asked.

"Dani," I answered.

"Why do you call her that?"

"I'm not sure, we just do."

"Who do mean by we?"

"Pouge, Caleb, Tyler and me. Why does it matter what I call my girlfriend?"

"I was merely asking a question."

Question yes, but I knew why she wanted to know. She was determined to get with me, whether I had a girlfriend or not. Pouge and Kate made sure I was never alone with her. She rubbed me the wrong way, ever since the first time I saw her and I was pretty sure when Dani met her, she wasn't going to like her.

"Right can we finish this game and then get food?" Sean asked.

That's what we did. Peyton ended up winning the game before forcing us all to get outside and on our way to Chinatown.

"So tell me," Peyton said, "How'd you learn to play poker?"

"Our dads," Pouge answered, "Then there's this thing called the underground, poker basically hidden from the school faculty we went to that our dads started, but only allowed to go if we were juniors or seniors."

"So basically an underground poker ring?" Lucas asked.

"Pretty much. There were all sorts of games going on, from black jack to Texas Hold em. Each table had a different price, but the max you had to bring was two grand," I said.

"Where exactly did you two go to school?" Nate asked.

"Ipswich, Massachusetts which is like twenty minutes away from Boston," Kate answered.

"It's a small town I'm assuming," Jenny said, "But why so high on the money?"

"Because we have it," I shrugged.

"You make it sound like it's pocket change," Hailey pointed out.

"Because it is?" Pouge said slowly.

"It's not like your parents founded the town," Lucas joked.

Kate, Pouge and I looked at each other.

"Your kidding right?" Blair asked.

"No. The Pouge and mine's family along with our friends Tyler and Caleb founded the town," I answered.

Blair continued to stare at me. I got a weird feeling that I shouldn't have said that I came from old money.

"It's not going to happen Blair. I don't want to fuck nor will I ever want to fuck you. I have a girl that is not only my lover but also my best friend. You're only interested in my because you think I'm hot and that you just learned that I come from money. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not going to have sex with you so please just stop trying," I said.

She didn't say anything; she just narrowed her eyes at me, crossing her arms over her chest huffing as we walked. I could tell the others were trying not to laugh as I told her how it was going to be.

"We'll go in here," Jenny said, "This place is amazing."

Jenny was right the place was really good, I was going to have to bring baby girl here when she came to visit.

So the first month hasn't been too bad. Dani and I've talked every chance we can get. We've each been to parties, but only if the others were with us. That was our rule for going to parties where there would be drinking and drugs and the opposite sex. I can now say I have survived a month without seeing her in person (we have done web-cam twice) and touching him.

I have survived the first month of my college life.


	7. Breakdowns

**Okay, this is one of the longest chapters i've written, i wanted to try something different and put both POV in one chapter to see how it goes. let me know what you think please :) Reviews are lovely :)**

**

* * *

****Breakdowns  
****Dani POV**

"I'll be there in an hour," Reid said.

"Do I really have to go?" I whined.

"It's for your little brother."

"Technically he's my half brother."

"He's still your brother."

"I don't get along with my dad."

"Your point?"

"I don't want to go."

"You're going whether you like it or not."

"You sound like my mother."

"I'll see you soon."

The line went silent. He hung up on me!

"Reid told me to tell you to start packing," Blake said.

I stomped my way to my room. I didn't really need to pack it was mainly the clothes I didn't want to wash here, the good clothes.

My father and I truly didn't get along. We each had different views on my future. He said I should become a lawyer like he is, while I wanted to become a teacher. Then there was the issue with my stepmother, didn't really like her. The main reason I guess we don't get along is because of my brother.

An hour later on the dot, Reid was waiting for me.

"Don't give me that look," he warned.

"What look?" I asked.

"The one on your face right now."

"Tyler and I will be there later today," Blake said.

"Save me," I mouthed.

"Oh and Lexi and Caleb are riding with us."

Damn her. She knew that my father and I didn't get along.

"Let's go baby girl," Reid said.

He pulled me into his side as we headed out to the car.

"Try to ignore them today," he suggested.

"That's what I plan on doing."

When we got on the road all subjects dealing with my father were dropped. We talked the whole forty-five minute ride about everything that happened during our first month of college. When I told him about Jackson and how he reminded me of my brother Daniel, he seemed to be a little worried about it. I can understand why, but maybe it was a good thing that I met Jackson.

Reid told me about Blair. I've never met her but I knew I would probably never like her. She reminded me of Kira, which isn't a good thing. One Kira was enough in my life I didn't need another one.

When we pulled into my driveway, I was already trying to figure out how to convince my mom that I couldn't go to this birthday party. As we walked in my mother was getting the present for my little brother Noah, ready.

"Before you even say a word, you are going whether you like it or not," My mother said, not even looking up from wrapping the gift, "I picked out some cars for him and some coloring books, and books. Your aunt told me what he liked."

"So Aunt Kelly is going to be there?" I asked.

"Yes."

I knew I could survive if she was there. She was the one that told me my father got married. I wasn't even invited to the wedding, but I was invited to their son's third birthday, kind of fucked up right.

"I have good clothes that need to be washed," I told.

"Just leave them there, I'll get them later," my mom said.

"I'm going to go start getting ready."

She stood up in front of me.

"You'll be fine. You have Reid and Kelly there. Now remember to be nice," she said, "I have to go to work, I'm pulling a double because Nina called out sick for her shift."

"Okay. When do you have to go in?" I asked.

"Now. Behave."

She kissed my forehead before leaving.

"I haven't got my kiss yet," Reid said.

"Well I don't think you deserve one," I pointed out.

"And why is that?"

"Because you're making me go to this today."

"So is your mom."

"Yeah, but you know how my dad and mine relationship is."

"So does your mom."

"Well you still don't get one."

I headed up to my room, leaving him downstairs.

"Hold up short stuff," Reid said following me.

"Nope," I said, "You aren't getting anything from me."

I made it into the room without getting caught by Reid.

"You do realize you can't hide from me right?" Reid asked.

"I can try," I answered.

Reid turned me around to face him wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Remember, I'll be there," Reid said.

"I know."

He leaned down and kissed me. I pulled away, breathless like always.

"I have to get ready," I said.

He kissed my temple letting me get ready.

"You're really taking your time getting ready," Reid noticed.

"Your point?" I asked.

"I think you just want to be late."

"Maybe."

I finished putting my earrings in.

"I think you're done," he said.

"But…"

"No buts baby girl, we have to go."

I slipped my shoes on and followed him down to his car, grabbing the gift

"Is this the first time you've actually seen your dad since…" Reid trailed.

"Yeah," I answered.

It's been almost four years since I actually saw my father. I would've seen him three years ago if I was actually invited to the wedding but that didn't happen. When we pulled into my fathers' driveway to his enormous house, there were expensive cars everywhere.

"I thought this was for Noah?" Reid asked.

I looked over at him.

"Since when is something not about my father?" I asked.

"True," he said.

We both got out and headed to the front door, with gift in tow. Before I could even knock, the door swung open revealing Elizabeth, my stepmother.

"Dani!" Elizabeth squealed.

She pulled me into a hug.

"Oh my you look lovely," She gushed.

I forced myself not to roll my eyes.

"And who is this?"

"This is Reid Garwin, my boyfriend," I said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm sure your father would love to see you."

I grabbed his hand as we followed her further into the house. I didn't see any children running around, no cake, and no balloons.

"Elizabeth, where's Noah?" I asked.

"He's down for a nap. Now what did I say about calling me Elizabeth?" she said.

"I thought this was his birthday party?"

"It was about two hours ago."

What the fuck? It's supposed to be Noah's day. I rolled my eyes, of course why would they think about their son.

"I'll take the gift," Elizabeth said.

Reid handed her the wrapped box.

"Everyone's in the living and dining rooms," my stepmother said before leaving.

As we went deeper into the house, I noticed that I didn't really know anyone. I'm assuming that it was people from his law firm.

"Dani!" I heard.

I looked over to see my Aunt Kelly coming towards me.

"Oh thank goodness you're here," I sighed.

She pulled me into a hug.

"You look lovely," she said, "Now is this the best friend?"

"Yes," I said pulling away.

"Nice to see you again Reid," Aunt Kelly said.

"You too," Reid said.

"Why do I feel like there's a but coming on?" she asked.

"Because there is," I answered.

"And what would this but be?"

"We're actually dating now."

She looked at the two of us.

"About time. We had a bet going on to see how long it would take you two to come to your senses and start dating," She confessed.

I looked back at Reid. That's the same thing our mom's said.

"Did you want anything to drink?" she asked both of us.

We both declined and followed her to the room she just came from. It was full of my fathers' family, the ones I don't talk to. Aunt Kelly was my dad's sister but her family was actually nice and still talked to me. As we sat there, we caught up talking about everything that's been going since we last saw each other four years ago. Yes, we talk through email, facebook, myspace and whatever else you want to say but still it's not the same.

I guess an hour or so being there, I finally saw my father.

"Danielle," my dad greeted, "Mr. Garwin."

"Father," I said.

"Mr. Myers," Reid said.

We were silent as we sat or stood there awkwardly. I bit my tongue trying to keep my comments to myself.

"How's school going?" he asked.

"Fine, I'm in the education program," I answered.

I saw his jaw clench as I told him my career choice.

"That's lovely, Mr. Garwin what are you studying?" my dad asked.

"Business," Reid answered, "I'm going to take over my fathers' business."

"He's in the auto industry right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Dani, what field of education did you end up going in?"

"Elementary," I answered.

Lets watch the jaw clench even more. Mwhaha I'm evil right? Nah, I just like watching my dad squirm in disgust as I talked about my future education and career plan.

"Lovely," he said.

"Yup, I thought why not do a profession with the age group I like," I smiled.

Sugary sweet placed over my answer.

"You did see Elizabeth right?" he asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, she's the one that answered the door," I answered.

"Okay, good, she was excited to see you."

"Speaking of, I hear a congratulations in order."

Shit, I promised I'd behave myself. I mentally slapped myself in the forehead.

"I'm sorry?" my dad asked.

"You and Elizabeth got married what three years ago. I just wanted to say congrats."

I had to be nice. I had to be nice. I had to be nice. I had to be nice.

"Yes, we did. I'm sorry you couldn't make it," he said.

"I never got an invitation to my own fathers wedding," I said coolly.

God dammit I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"I'm sure I sent you one," he said.

"Nope, I heard from Aunt Kelly," I countered.

Double shit. I really needed to keep my mouth shut.

"It's sad isn't?" I said, "You can't tell your only daughter that you're getting married, but yet you can invite me to your sons birthday party, that's just fucked up. And isn't your new wife is just ten years older than your daughter. Did you know she wants me to call her mommy? I'm eighteen fucking years old. I don't want a new mother, I'm perfectly fine with who mine is."

I really needed to shut up but I couldn't once I started. I could feel Reid tugging my hand trying to get me to shut up.

"I'm leaving," I stated.

I started leaving the room.

"It's your fault," I heard my dad seethe.

I whipped around to face him.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"It's your fault that your brothers dead."

Reid POV

What the fuck just happened? I knew how Dani could get once she was on a roll, I was glad she decided to walk away, but then her dad had to open his mouth and blame her. I don't think I've ever seen her move that fast in my entire life. Her red hair flew around as she whipped around to face him.

"My fault?" Dani said, "How the hell is it my fault?"

"Because you could've stopped him!" Mr. Myers exclaimed.

It was eerily quiet as the fight went on.

"Yeah because a fourteen year old is going to know what is going on. A fourteen year old is supposed to stop a speeding bullet from going into her brothers' head. I was fourteen how could I stop it from happening. So yes, dad its' my fault," Dani said, "Just to let you know I blame myself every fucking day because I could've stopped it."

She paused for a minute trying to recompose herself, willing herself not to cry.

"Do you want to know what else _daddy_, I have had the same nightmare almost every fucking night since I watched my brother die," she continued.

Her father was breathing heavily as he listened to his estranged daughter talk.

"Dan and I wanted a puppy did you know that? In my dream, I'm across the street from the pet shop downtown, while he's in front of it. He's smiling and waves me over; I can't cross the road because something is stopping me. I see a gun pointing at his head; I follow the arm to the person holding the gun. Do you want to know whose holding the gun in my dream? I am. I am the one holding the gun. Before the trigger could be pulled, I wake up crying and hyperventilating."

Her dad's eyes widen as she told the dream. This was something new to me, I've never heard her talk about this dream, when I was around when she woke up like she just described she would say she kept seeing her brother shoot himself. I've never heard her talk this much about her brother since his death.

"Dad, so I want to say thanks. Thanks for blaming me, and probably causing me to have nightmares for god knows how long. I hope your fucking happy," she said.

I hated seeing her cry, I truly did but at the same time right now, I believe that its good she's letting it all out. She turned to face me.

"Can we go?" she asked softly.

"Yeah baby girl," I answered.

I didn't want her to be in a place she didn't want to be at. She turned back around to face her dad.

"I really hope Noah doesn't go through what Daniel and I had to go through during our childhood, with you never being around, but from what I can tell, this party was all about you not your son on his third birthday," Dani hoped.

I grabbed her hand lightly pulled her away from him, from the past that she didn't need to deal with.

"Come on baby girl," I coxed.

We quickly headed out of the house, to my car. I could feel all the eyes on us as we left. When we got to the car, I opened the door for her before kneeling down in front of her.

"Baby," I said, "Just breath. Put your head between your legs and take deep breaths."

She did as I told her, calming down slightly.

"Your dad is a dickhead. He doesn't know what you've been through because of this. And I want you to know I am so fucking proud of you right now. I'm going to take you home. When we get there, your going to take a long bath and relax until you turn into a prune," I continued.

I kissed the side of her head before closing the door and going to the driver side. When we got to her house, I walked her up to the bathroom and started the water and added the bubbles.

"I'll be back in a little bit to check on you," I told her.

I wrapped her in a hug before heading to her room. I needed to call the guys and her mom.

"Ipswich Hospital, Amy speaking how may I help you?" the other end of the phone said.

"Amy, this is Reid Garwin, I'm calling to talk to…" I started.

"She's right here hold on a second," Amy said.

"Yes Reid?" Dani's mom asked.

"She had a breakdown."

"What do you mean she had a meltdown?"

"Her dad asked about our education and she told her dad congrats on the marriage and it went down hill from there and he blames her for Dan's death."

"You gotta be…where is she right now?"

"Taking a bath. I wanted her to relax."

"Do you need me to come home for a little bit?"

"I'll call you if I need you to."

"What exactly did she say?"

"That she blames herself for his death and she talked about this dream of her watching herself kill her brother."

"Jesus Christ David. Reid, I need you to go into the kitchen."

I did like she said.

"Okay, now what?" I asked.

"Go to the cabinet beside the sink. There is going to be a prescription bottle for Xanax. She needs to take it, to get herself to calm down," her mom said.

"How many?"

"Just one. Reid, I have to go, but please keep me updated, just text me I have my phone on me."

"I will."

She hung up. I put the guys and I on five way I guess you could call it.

"Okay, what's so important that we're all on the same call?" Caleb asked.

"Dani," I answered simply.

"Is she okay?" Tyler asked.

"No. She had a panic attack or something like that."

"All because she went to her dad's?" Pouge asked.

"They got into it."

"About?" Tyler asked.

"Her brother."

"Why?" Pouge asked.

"He blames her for his death."

"Do we need to come over?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah."

"We'll be there soon," Tyler said.

We all hung up. I grabbed the prescription and a glass of water.

"Baby girl," I knocked on the door.

"What?" she asked.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

I pushed the door open and went in. She was completely under the bubbles from her neck down.

"I need to take my xanax," she mumbled.

"Yeah, I have it for you," I said.

She sat up slightly before taking the medication from me.

"You called the guys didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Did you call my mom?"

"Yes."

She started getting out of the tub. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her.

"I'll meet you in your room," I said, "the guys are probably here."

She padded her way into her room, as I made my way downstairs, meeting the guys half way.

"She's getting dressed now," I said as I met them.

"She is okay?" Tyler asked.

"She isn't talking."

We made our way up to the room. I made sure was decent before going in. we got situated around her. Caleb and Tyler were on the ends; I was in the middle with her laying on me, while Pouge was sitting on her desk chair by the bed. This is what we did, when she needed us. We were her protectors, the ones that knew what to when she was hurting. We were there for her past break ups, fights with family and when her brother died and we're going to be there for her in the future when she any break downs.


	8. New Guy Dani POV

**Here's another chapter :) Sorry there's more space in between the cluster of chapters, kind of taking a long process trying to figure out what the chapters should be about. Anyways reviews would be lovely :)

* * *

**

New Guy

**Dani POV**

"Whose that?" Scott asked.

"Whose who?" Blake asked.

"That kid."

We all looked in the direction he pointed to. There was a group of people sitting at a table, laughing.

"There's like six people," Lexi said.

"The one with shaggy hair. I know the others," Scott said, "He appeared outta know where."

"Dr. Spencer Reid," I said.

They all looked over at me.

"What?" I asked, totally clueless.

"Why do you know that?" Lexi asked.

"Because I do?"

I continued eating as they stared at me.

"Hold up," Scott said, "He's like our age and you called him _doctor_ Spencer Reid."

"Child prodigy, graduated from high school at like age twelve or something like that," I answered.

"Why do you know this?" Blake asked.

"Jackson's friend Mike."

The group of people started coming towards our table. I caught Spencer Reid's eye. He quickly looked away as his cheeks starting to flush.

"Someone has an admirer," Scott teased.

I looked over at him. I have a boyfriend, who I love dearly. Dr. Spencer Reid was cute, don't get me wrong but nothing was going to happen between us.

"Nothings going to happen," I said.

"What ever you say, sweet cheeks," Scott said.

I grabbed my stuff and headed off to my next class. After my last two classes of the day, I was minding my own business when I ran into someone.

"Shit I'm sorry," the person said.

I looked at my attacker. It was Dr. Spencer Reid.

"Are you okay? I wasn't paying attention," he said.

"It's fine, I promise, I wasn't paying attention either," I smiled.

"I'm Spencer by the way."

"I'm Danielle, but everyone calls me Dani."

"Do you go here?"

"Yeah, I'm studying elementary education."

I could tell by is stance that he was nervous. He kind of reminded me of Tyler when he first got the nerve to talk to Blake.

"I don't normally do this, okay, I never do this but umm, did you want to maybe get coffee?" Spencer rambled.

I looked at him for a moment.

"You probably have a boyfriend," he said.

"I do have a boyfriend," I said, "But it doesn't mean I can't get coffee."

"Do you have a class soon?"

"No, I'm done actually."

"Did you maybe want to go now?"

I looked down at my phone, it was currently three and I didn't have to be back at my place until about five-thirty.

"I have a little bit of time," I said.

We headed down to the starbucks on campus.

"What did you want?" Spencer asked.

"Hot chocolate," I said, "Here's money."

"I got it."

"Thanks."

About five minutes later he came back.

"You really didn't have to buy me my drink," I said.

"It's fine," he smiled.

Oh how I hated people buying me things. As the time went on, we talked about everything. He worked with the FBI, one of the youngest ever to be hired at the age of twenty-one. He has a load of PhD's underneath his belts. Basically a genius.

"Did you know penguins are one of the only male species to raise a baby?" he asked randomly.

I looked down at my notebook; I guess he saw the penguin that Tyler had drawn.

"Actually seahorses do the same. The females impregnate the males, because the males have the reproductive organs. Anyways they're pregnant for like seventy-two hours and then they give birth," I said.

His mouth hung open.

"Sorry," I said.

"No, your completely right," Spencer said, "I'm surprised that you know that."

"I used to always force my parents to take me to the aquarium," I explained.

I looked down at my phone, which read back five o'clock.

"I hate to cut this short, but I have a phone date in a little bit," I said.

I stood up to leave.

"Thanks for the hot chocolate," I said.

He was nice, such a sweetheart. He seemed like the type of person that you could run to when you needed to talk.

"Where have you been?" Blake asked as I got inside.

"Starbucks," I answered.

"With who?"

"Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Dani…"

"Nothings going to happen. I'm going to tell Reid."

As I said his name, a familiar ring tone started playing.

"Hello," I smiled as I answered the phone.

I waved Blake off as I headed into my room.

"Hey baby," Reid said.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good, ready for break."

"Same here. I made a new friend."

"And who is this?"

"Dr. Spencer Reid."

"You're friends with some old guy?"

"No, he's twenty-four, he's a genius, graduated school at like twelve."

"Where'd you meet?"

"Here, we literally ran into each other."

There was silence on his end of the phone.

"Reid, you don't have to worry about anything. He knows I have you," I said.

"Why can't you meet girls?" he asked.

"Because it's the tom boy in me that draws everyone in."

"Why can't you be girly?"

"I can be girly, I just don't like it."

"This is why I love you. Oh, before I forget am I picking you up or am I just meeting you back home?"

"I'm not sure. I think Lexi and Blake are riding down with the guys."

"I'll pick you up, Kate and Pouge are leaving a day early since all their classes are going to be done for the day."

"Then I guess you're going to pick me up then."

"I guess so."

"So what do you want for your birthday?"

"Nothing. Just you."

"Reid."

"I don't want anything."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"You're a pain in my ass Garwin."

"But you love me."

"I know."

"So what are you wearing?"

I knew where he was going with this.

"Reid," I said, "I'm not having phone sex with you."

"Oh come on, why not?" Reid asked.

"Because I'm not."

"Baby girl, I'm fucking horny."

"Well take care of it when I'm not on the phone with you."

"You're a pain in my ass."

"You love me though."

"What if I said no?"

"I'd be pissed."

"Would you really be pissed at me?"

"No web cam."

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"

"Oh come on baby girl, I'm just kidding with you."

"I know, I just feel like pulling your leg."

"Have I told you that I loved you lately?"

"No."

"Well I love you."

"And your worried that I'm going to fall for another guy?"

"I never said that."

"You're thinking it though aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe my ass. Bub, I swear you have nothing to worry about. I love you and only you."

"What about the guys?"

"What about them?"

"Don't you love them?"

"Yes. I do, but not like I love you."

I was starting to wonder what was really going through his mind.

"Reid," I said, "I promise you, you have nothing to worry about. I'm not going to fall for another guy. Jackson reminds me of my brother and he has a girlfriend and Spencer isn't really my type, he reminds me too much of Tyler because of the way he acts. I'm not interest in him what so ever. I'm not going to break up with you. I'm in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Silence.

"I believe you baby girl," Reid said, "What did you say at the end?"

"I'm not going to break up with you. I'm in love with you?"

"No the very end."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you?"

"Really?"

"Why wouldn't I want to? I think if we didn't we'd have a lot of people wouldn't be too happy and they would probably kill us both."

"You're probably right."

"I'm ninety nine point nine percent sure that I am right."

"Will you shut up Pouge?" Reid yelled in my ear.

I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Holy shit," I muttered.

"Sorry," I heard Reid say.

"What was that for?"

"He kept saying…don't worry about it."

"Reid…"

"I promise you its nothing bad."

"Promise?"

"I promise baby girl."

We talked for almost two hours, never mentioning more about Spencer or Jackson. I was glad to hear his voice.

"I'm going to go, I've got some homework to finish up before tomorrow," I said.

"Okay. I love you," Reid said.

"Love you too."

I hung and started on the homework that I need to get done. I wasn't sure why Reid was getting so worried. I knew by his voice that he wasn't jealous; he was more worried than anything. I wasn't going to fall for the new guy, even if my life depended on it I wasn't going to fall for. I have Reid.


	9. Reid

**Rather boring title, couldn't think one lol anyways heres the next chapter for another week :) Once again reviews are lovely.

* * *

**

Reid

"What is wrong with you?" Pouge asked.

I've been pacing back and forth for the past hour debating whether to get Dani a promise ring for our anniversary or not.

"You wouldn't understand," I muttered.

"He wants to get Dani a promise ring."

"Seriously?" Pouge asked.

I looked over Kate for a second.

"Seriously, would you shut up or once in your life?" I asked.

Kate just shook her head.

"And what's stopping you?" Pouge asked.

"Nothing, I just don't know what she would want," I said sitting down.

"I've tried to tell him something simple," Kate said.

"She doesn't like flashy," Pouge said, "I could've told you that."

I chucked the nearest magazine at him.

"I'm just pointing something out," Pouge said.

"Just shut up," I groaned.

"What about the family ring?"

"What about it?"

"I thought your mom gave it to you a couple of months ago."

"She did."

"And why not give it to her?"

"Its an engagement ring."

"Right, but didn't your mom say that your dad gave it to her as a promise ring?"

"I don't think so."

"We'll go out tonight if you want," Kate suggested.

"Whose we?" Pouge asked.

"You, Reid and myself."

"You guys really don't have to help me," I said.

"Yes we do. We both want this to be prefect for you two!" Kate all but squealed.

Sweet, baby Jesus, I knew this wasn't going to stop if I didn't agree to let both of them come along. Kate would kill me if I didn't let her come along.

"So we'll get changed and then go into the city," Kate said.

I looked over at Pouge, who merely shrugged.

"Give me thirty minutes," Kate said.

She flew out of the area and headed into her room.

"See this is why I don't tell her anything," I sighed.

"That's your fault for telling her," Pouge said.

"I didn't tell her anything, I let her use my laptop and I guess she saw the page I had up about rings."

"So, any ideas on what you want to get her?"

"Something simple. That's all I got."

Thirty minutes later on the dot, we were heading into the city. The first stop was Tiffany's. We looked around for about twenty minutes and I couldn't find anything that I knew she would like and plus the sales people were too keen on trying to get us to buy the ring before I left.

"Is there a Zale's around here?" I asked as we stepped outside into the cold weather.

"Up a couple of blocks," Kate answered.

"I want white gold for her."

I looked over at my two friends.

"What?" I asked.

"You actually know what type she likes?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, that necklace and ring she wears now is white gold, it's from her brother."

About fifteen minutes later we walked into the warm store, greeted by the sales people. We politely said that we were just looking.

"What about this?" Kate asked.

"That's silver," I answered.

The ring was nice, but I knew the diamond was too big. Kate looked down at the ring.

"How can you tell?" she asked.

"White gold's going to be shinier and silver is a little more dull," the sales person answered.

I continued to look through the store.

"Is there anything specific you're looking for?" the sales lady asked.

"Something simple," I answered.

"I'll look on this side for you."

I nodded and then continued looking. I found two and then so did the sales lady. Now I just had to choose which one. Pouge and Kate came on either side of me.

"Okay, definitely go with one that has hearts," Kate said.

Which meant I was down to two choices, either the one with the single heart or the one with the double heart.

"What does your girlfriend look like?" the sales lady looked like.

I pulled my phone out and showed her a recent picture of her.

"In my opinion I'd go with the double hearts, to me it shows that you're just as committed as she is," the lady said.

I looked down at both rings and then back at the picture of Dani. I knew which one I was going to be getting her. I was going to get the one that looked like her.

"I'll take this one," I said.

"Prefect choice," she smiled.

"I think that one is perfect," Kate said.

"I agree."

I knew that this was going to be the one for her.

"Did you want this now?" the lady asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Are you paying with cash, credit or check?"

"Credit."

Pouge and Kate looked at me.

"My parents know," I said.

They actually did. I talked to them when I went out to dinner with them, after the meltdown Dani had with her dad.

"Do you have your ID with you?" the sales lady asked.

I pulled both my credit card and drivers licenses out and handed them to her.

"Alright Mr. Garwin, there is a lifetime warranty along with it, as long as you keep the receipt with you, any damage that's done will be covered," she said.

She swiped my card and then handed it back to me.

"You're total came to one hundred and fifty two dollars and forty eight cents," she told.

She handed me the bag and said have nice day.

"So, now its onto your phone date," Kate said.

"I'll call her when we get back," I said.

When we got back I did what I said. We started talking like usual then she said she met someone. I looked down at the ring in my hand, silent not sure what to say. She assured me that she wasn't falling for the Doctor guy but I felt in the back of my mind I felt like maybe I was losing her since being away from her for more than an hour.

"Reid," She said, "I promise you, you have nothing to worry about. I'm not going to fall for another guy. Jackson reminds me of my brother and he as a girlfriend and Spencer isn't my type, he reminds me too much of Tyler because of the way he acts. I'm not interested in him what so ever. I'm not going to break up with you. I'm in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I think my heart just stopped at her comment. I sucked in a quick breath as I heard her comment.

"What did you say at the end?"

She wasn't getting what part I was talking about.

"No, the very end," I said.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you?"

I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. God I sound gay right now.

"Are you two getting all sentimental on the phone?" Pouge asked.

"Will you shut up Pouge," I yelled, completely forgetting I still had the phone.

I quickly apologized when I heard her say holy shit. For over another two hours about everything but the guys she met. She finally told me that she had to go so she could finish up some homework. When I hung up, I looked down at the ring I had bought her earlier in the day. I wasn't jealous that she was meeting new people, even if they were guys, I was just a tiny bit worried that she was going to be falling for another guy. I shouldn't be worried but I just couldn't help it.


	10. Break

**Ha, I'm proud of myself. I got this up in less than a week :) Anyways, reviews are lovely. I hope I can get the next chapter or two up later in the week if I don't have too much homework to worry about. The promise ring is up in my profile and so is what Jackson and Scott look like.

* * *

**

Break

**Dani POV**

The fall semester came to an end about three days ago. It was an amazing semester; I made new friends and started getting into the swing of things. I've become fast friends with Spencer, who is an absolute sweetheart. Jackson and I have become close after he found me curled up in a ball crying because of the reoccurring nightmare about my brother. Surprisingly he understood what I was going through, because his sister died in a car accident.

Reid and I have overcome the whole distance thing pretty well, we made a scheduled time slot for our time during the day, and Sunday nights were our nights, we made sure we didn't do anything that would obstruct us from being able to talk to each other.

Currently, I was packing up the things that needed to go home and all that jazz.

"Dani!" Blake yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you riding with us or is Reid picking you up?"

"Reid's picking me up around two thirty."

"We're heading out, we'll see you back home."

"Okay, bye!"

I finished packing up everything right before Reid got home. I wasn't even paying attention to what was going around me, until I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I let out a yelp as I felt the person had me in their grasp.

"Jesus baby girl, calm down.'

I instantly relaxed as I heard the voice.

"Hi," I sighed.

Reid kissed the side of my neck.

"I've missed you," he muttered.

"I've missed you too," I replied back.

I turned to face him, to get a good look at him.

"So tell me, how long do we have until we need to be back?" Reid asked.

"Mom wants me back about four," I replied.

"Dammit."

"But, tomorrow night I have the house to myself, mom is on night shift at the hospital."

"So don't plan anything."

"Only with you."

I pulled away from him, before telling him to help me load up the car.

"How much shit do you have?" Reid asked after the second trip to his car.

"This is my last bag," I said.

"I can tell you went shopping."

"I had a girly shopping streak."

He looked over at me.

"What?" I said, " I'm serious I did! Ask Blake and Lexi."

"Right, okay, so lets get going since your mom wants to you to be home by four," Reid said.

At four on the dot, we pulled into my driveway.

"We were almost late," I said.

"I'm sorry, you're the one who had to have us make two fucking trips to load everything up," Reid said.

"Oh don't even put the blame on me. You're the one who said I have to pee after being on the road for fifteen minutes when it's only a forty-five minute drive!"

"We're really going to blame this on me?"

"Yes! Because you couldn't hold your piss for forty-five minutes!"

"That's it."

That's all it took for me to shoot across the driveway and into the house. Unfortunately for me, the door was locked and I didn't have my keys out.

"You really thought you could get away from me?" Reid asked.

He was right in front of me, invading my bubble.

"You're in…" I started.

"I have the right to be in your bubble," Reid mumbled.

His mouth was right beside my ear.

"I have the right to hug you, to touch you, to kiss you, to _fuck_ you," he whispered.

I think my heart just stopped. I'm not going to lie, but how I loved when he talked like that to me. Something about it made me weak in the knees.

"Am I right?" Reid questioned.

"Oh, so right," I said barely whispering.

"That's what I thought."

The cocky bastard pulled away from me and pushed the door open.

"You did not just do what I think you just did," I said.

"And what do you think I just did?" Reid asked.

"Used."

He looked at me for a moment before shrugging and walking into my house.

"Reid!" I said.

"What baby girl?" Reid asked.

"You're a butthead."

He didn't say anything as I followed him further into the house.

"You're not supposed to use," I said.

"I didn't use, the door was unlocked," Reid said.

"No it wasn't, I tried to open it but it was locked."

"No baby girl it was unlocked."

"Reid."

"Dani."

"You're not funny."

"I never said I was funny."

"I don't want you looking like a forty year old in like five years."

He stopped moving. Shit, I just said the wrong thing.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I wasn't thinking."

He either didn't hear me or ignored me. When I got into the kitchen, I found my mom cooking.

"Mom," I said.

She turned to face us. As soon as she saw us, all thoughts about cooking were dropped. She pulled both of us into a hug.

"Before I forget, Reid, your parents had to go into the city," my mom said pulling away.

"I think your food is burning," I pointed out.

She quickly went to turn the burner off.

"Reid are you staying?" my mom asked.

"If its all right with you," Reid answered.

I rolled my eyes. He was and so were the others a part of our family.

"Mom," I said, "I'm going to go take my stuff up."

"Twenty minutes," she stated.

Reid was nice enough to help me take everything up. As I put the last bag down, Reid trapped me against the wall.

"My mothers down stairs," I gasped as his hand grazed my chest.

Obviously he didn't care. His lips were on mine and his hands gripping my ass, lifting me up. That dull ache, intensified as soon as I felt his hard on. I ground myself on him, causing his grip to become tighter. He pulled away from me slightly.

"I'm not cumming in my pants," he told.

I didn't care, I needed release and obviously so did he. At this angle he was hitting the right spot. Before I realized what was happening, I was on my back with Reid grinding into my covered sex. His mouth was on mine, making the kiss go deep very quickly. His lips trailed down to my neck. He was mumbling something into my skin. Then I saw stars, I got the release I needed, then with a groan and with the groan Reid he got his too.

"We just did that didn't we?" Reid asked.

"I think we did," I muttered.

I watched his eyes flash black. I wasn't going to say anything, he knew how I felt about him using.

"Come on. Dinners most likely ready," I said.

He pulled me up with him as we headed downstairs. Dinner was the same as it always was. It was nice to have a home cooked meal for once. Mom asked what I wanted for Christmas, like I told her before I didn't really want anything.

"If you find out let me know," my mom told Reid.

**Reid POV**

My birthday came and went. it was celebrated with my friends and then alone with Dani. I've been asked what I wanted for Christmas, and I tell them that I don't know, but deep down what I wanted was for Dani to accept the ring.

Currently, Dani was asleep on her stomach, with the sheet laying across her waist making her back completely bare to me. I looked back at the ring in my hand. The rest of the group said she'd say yes to forever. I closed the velvet box and put back in the dresser beside my bed. I looked back at Dani. Her red hair was covering her face but she looked peaceful.

It was just a little after midnight and I couldn't sleep. We had just finished round three about two hours ago. I had fallen asleep but I woke up to her mumbling in her sleep. Then my mind went to the ring and wouldn't stop racing about it. Tomorrow well technically today is Christmas Eve. I wasn't sure if I wanted to give it to her today or whether wait our anniversary, which was in about a week. I was afraid she wasn't going to like it or just look at me like I'm nuts and run away.

I ran my fingers up her back, then brushing her hair out of her face. I studied her features. Her face looked very peaceful, everything that was on her mind from earlier in the day was completely gone from her face. I ran my eyes down her back, landing on the pentagram tattoo that was disguised as flower now. She had gotten it fixed during Thanksgiving Break, not sure why but she did. I guess to hide that she had gotten it done when she was drunk during high school.

I laid back down beside her before draping my arm around her waist. When I woke up again, Dani was tracing the tattoo on my arm.

"Good morning," she smiled.

"Good morning," I said back.

She kissed my shoulder.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Just a little after eight," she answered.

I guess I have gotten at least six hours of sleep.

"You look tired," she pointed out.

"I couldn't sleep," I answered.

"Go back to sleep."

I rolled onto my back pulling her with me. Her head was on my chest.

"Was I talking I my sleep again?" she asked.

"Not really," I answered.

Her breathing started slowing down and I knew she was falling asleep on me again, which I was fine because I wanted sleep.

"Twenty bucks they're both naked," I heard.

I cracked my eyes open, to figure out who was talking. When my eyes finally focused, Tyler was in my line of vision.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"It's snowing outside," Tyler said.

"And your point?"

"Annual snowball fight, it's the first snow of the season."

"Give us a little bit."

Tyler shook his head and headed out of the room.

"Baby," I whispered, "Its time to get up."

"What time is it?" she mumbled.

I looked over at the clock it was just after eleven.

"Eleven," I answered.

"What Tyler want?" she asked.

"Snowball fight."

"Come on."

She wrapped one of the many blankets from my bed around her curvy frame. She quickly started pulling clothes on.

"Jesus baby girl are you that determined?" I asked.

"Hell yeah, we're going to beat the shit out of you guys this time," she answered.

That's how this whole damn thing started for the day. It was always guys against girls. Last year the guys and I dominated the girls. We both managed to build a fort but then we did a sneak attack and completely dominated them and won the game.

Two hours later, the girls had won all because Tyler wasn't paying attention and man down the fort, while the rest of was were making snowballs.

"See Tyler this is why your whipped, you can't even hold down your own fort!" Pouge teased.

"Will you shut up?" Tyler said, "I'm sorry, she looked at me…"

We all knew where he was going with on that statement. We all were around the living room, watching the Christmas Story, when I decided I wanted to give her the ring tonight. I just didn't know when exactly but I knew it was tonight. The ring felt heavy in my pocket as I tried to figure out when I wanted to give it to her.

"You guys okay?" my mom asked as she walked through.

"Yeah, we're good," Caleb answered for us.

"There's food in the frig, if you need anything call at the country club."

All of our parents were going out for a Christmas Eve party like they did every year. This year Dani's mom wasn't going alone. She met some guy at the hospital and became fast friends with him. That's all I could tell because that's all baby girl told me.

I caught Tyler's eye as I surveyed the room. He motioned down at Dani, I knew what he was asking, and I shook my head no.

"You okay?" Dani whispered.

"I'm fine baby girl," I said into her hair.

I moved my hand into my pocket, gripping the velvet box. I wanted to do this smoothly. I didn't want to have to use but what I wanted to do, without her noticing I was probably going to have too. I looked over at Caleb. I let my eyes flash black, he didn't say anything, and he just turned his attention back to the movie. So that's what I did. I used to get the ring on her finger. I grabbed her hand making it seem like I didn't do anything.

"I'll be back. Too much hot chocolate," Dani said.

I shook my head and released my grip from around her and let her go to the bathroom.

"Did you really just do what I think you just did?" Pouge asked.

I wasn't going to lie. They could tell when someone used.

"Yes," I answered simply.

"Did she notice?" Tyler asked.

"I don't think so."

"Wait a minute what happened?" Lexi asked.

"She has the ring on her finger but doesn't know it," Caleb answered.

"I thought she hated when you used?" Blake asked.

"She does, but what she doesn't know won't kill her."

"You guys want anything?" Dani yelled from the kitchen.

"Popcorn!" Tyler yelled.

I decided I'd go help her. When I walked into the kitchen, her back was towards me. I couldn't tell if she was going to say anything about the ring or not.

"Need help?" I asked.

"Not yet," she answered.

I was right beside her.

"It's a promise ring," I said.

"I know."

"If it's too soon…"

"I love it."

She turned to face me.

"What?" I asked.

"So we feel the same way?" she asked.

"About?"

"Us."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Okay, good."

Her smile was bright, but there was something in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head turning away from me. Then it hit me. It was about her brother.

"Look at me baby girl," I said.

She looked over at me like I told her to do.

"He is proud of you and you know that," I said.

"I just wish he was here," she whispered.

"I know baby girl, I know."

I pulled her into me.

"God I'm so fucking emotional," she said.

"You aren't pregnant are you?" I asked.

"What? No! I just started."

Oh thank god.

"I just blurted that out didn't I?" I asked.

"Yeah. Anyways back to this ring, did you pick it out or did someone else?" she asked.

"I picked it out but Pouge and Kate helped me."

"Well you did amazing."

"So promise me?"

"Maybe, forever."

I looked down at her.

"What do you mean maybe, forever?" I asked.

"You'll figure it out. Now help me take this out," She said quickly changing the subject.

She left me standing in the kitchen.

"I love you Reid," Dani called out.

I could hear the smirk in her voice. The smirk I love to see everyday for the rest of my life.


	11. Boys, Boys, Boys

**Here is another chapter :) So I'm thinking that I'm going to try and update every week, since that seems how long its been between each chapter I've posted lately.  
Reviews are lovely :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any thing Covenant related, nor do I own the name Dr. Spencer Reid, that belongs to my new addiction Criminal Minds **

* * *

**Boys, Boys, Boys  
Dani POV **

"What is wrong with you?" Blake asked.

"Nothing, I promise," I answered.

I was starting to get worried because I haven't heard anything from Reid for almost a week.

"Why are you getting antsy?" Lexi asked.

"I just am," I huffed.

"Have you talked to Reid lately?"

"Yeah."

"You're lying."

"No, and its bugging me. I haven't talked to him for almost two weeks."

"You're kidding?" Blake asked.

"No."

I saw Caleb and Tyler walk into the room.

"You two!" I said.

Both of them looked at me like they just got into trouble.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Where's Reid been?" I asked.

"Up in New York," Caleb answered slowly.

"I know that."

"Why wouldn't he be there?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know you tell me. I haven't heard from him in almost a week and when I try to call him I don't get any answers."

"I don't know what to tell you baby girl," Caleb said.

I huffed at his response.

"Can you call him?" I asked.

"He's in class right now," Tyler answered.

"I think she's going to go nuts," Lexi grinned.

I looked over at her.

"What time were you supposed to meet Jackson?" Blake asked.

"In like twenty minutes," I answered.

Jackson and I were partnered up for a project in one of our education classes, which consisted of us teaching a chapter.

"I'm gonna leave," I said, "If Reid calls, tell him to call me."

I was having Reid withdraw from not talking to him. I haven't read an email or letter from him in almost a week, which I expected. I haven't had any webcam invites and or waiting texts or missed calls from him._ I_ was the one who kept emailing him but I never got anything back. _I_ was the one to text him but got nothing back and _I_ was the one to call him but never got an answer. I was getting slightly pissed.

"You seem pissed," Jackson pointed out as I sat down across from him.

"I haven't heard from Reid in almost a week," I huffed.

He looked up at me through his hair.

"Can we go ahead and get this done?" I asked.

I didn't want to talk about it because I knew I would go off on some tangent about the whole situation.

"Okay, so what part of the chapter did you get done and read?" Jackson asked.

"I got the first half, I high lighted some stuff I thought we could use," I answered.

"I read the whole thing cause I had nothing better to do last night."

I looked up at him.

"Lily decided to say I'm not in the mood for a boyfriend. I'll drop your stuff off later," he explained.

"That's...just wrong," I commented.

"It is what it is."

All subjects about boyfriends and girlfriends were dropped as our other partners came into view. Two hours later, we had just about everything done, we just needed to finish the lesson plan and print everything out that needed to be handed out to our other classmates.

"You going to the party tonight?" Jackson asked.

"Where at?" I asked.

"One of the frat houses."

"I'm not sure."

"I'll be there."

"I know, but usually the others go with me so I don't do anything stupid."

"One party."

"Jackson."

"Not even for a little bit?"

"I'll let you know."

I needed to get away from him. When I did, Spencer text me, asking if I wanted to meet up. I knew I'd be safe, so that's what I was doing tonight, I was going to be okay.

As I walked into the apartment, Caleb and Lexi were practically having sex on the couch.

"Holy shit," I gasped.

Both jumped, trying to get whatever clothes that were scattered on the ground back on.

"Right, so i'm meeting up with Spencer at Starbucks," I said.

"When?" Lexi asked.

"In about an hour."

"We were about to watch LTOR," Caleb said. **(LTOR=Lord of the Rings just in case some of you didn't know)**

"I'll pass."

I quickly got changed before finishing up with some homework. When I got to the coffee shop, Spencer was already at our usual table.

"Hey," I smiled as I got to the table.

"I already got your drink," he said.

Bless him, I shed out of my winter jacket and scarf before sitting down.

"You seem off," Spencer noted.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Right, so tell me what's wrong."

"I haven't talked to Reid for almost a week."

He studied me for a moment.

"What?" I asked.

"You're worried," he said.

"Obviously."

"That ring on your finger means he loves you."

"I know, it's just he usually gets back to me as soon as he can."

"Does he have any exams."

"I'd tell you if I knew."

"Maybe that's why."

"Even on a Sunday?"

I had him there. Reid had told me that no matter what, whether studying or parties or being sick, we were to have "our time".

"You have a point," Spencer said.

"Exactly," I said, "I just want an I'm okay or something, but i'm not getting anything."

"What all have you tired to do?"

"I've called, emailed, text, and even broke out the hand written letters, but I've gotten nothing."

"How many times have you tired?"

"I've called during his breaks between classes. I've emailed him once a day. Texting is a different story."

"Maybe you should back off the texting and calling."

He had a point. That's what I was going to do, I was going to back off.

"So hows your love life," I asked.

"Just fine thanks," he answered quickly.

"I grew up with guys, start talking."

"There is someone."

"And what's stopping you?"

"She's taken."

"I see. So you're waiting for the moment to pounce?"

"You could say that."

"Can I asked you something personal."

"Depending on what it is."

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Once."

"And how far have you gotten?"

"I've had sex."

"But yet you still get nervous around girls."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. It's surprising."

"You're picking me apart."

"You're usually the one do to that."

"That's what I do for a living!"

"Anyways, do you at least talk to her?"

"Yeah, when we have the time."

"Do you hang out?"

"Like I said, when we have the time."

"You do realize, I have a boyfriend, that I love."

His face went slightly red.

"How'd you..." Spencer trailed.

"I'm just that good," I said.

"I can tell."

"Spencer, I love you to death, don't get me wrong, but I have Reid and I love him to pieces. Don't mention right now, that's besides the point."

"I get that. Please tell me theres not going to be any awkwardness between us."

"Only if you make it awkward."

He immediately relaxed before going on one of his random tangents about something I didn't know about. I was perfectly content right here in the moment.


	12. Surprise

**Here is another Chapter :) Once again I don't own anything related to the Covenant  
Reviews make me happy :)**

**

* * *

Surprise  
Reid POV**

_Reid,_

_ Okay, so I don't know what is going on. I know your email is working because I haven't gotten any messages back saying about it not working. So I would like you to at least call me or text me or something because I'm tired of being the one doing it all. I haven't gotten one message, call, text or webcam invite from you for almost a week and what's really starting to worry me is that you skipped out on our time on this past Sunday._

_ So I just wanted to email you once again for the past five days, please do something to tell me your okay other than through B or one of the guys because its really starting to bug the shit out of me._

_3 Dani_

Not even five minutes after I read her email my phone started ringing. I looked at the screen, it was Baby girl again for the second time today. I just let it go through to voice mail like I have the other times she's called.

I felt bad for not answering Dani, but I knew if I was going to talk to her, I was going to spill that I was going to be coming down to visit her.

"How many times has she called you?" Pouge asked.

"Today, this is number two, the past like five days, all together twenty," I answered.

"She's going to kill you."

"She hasn't yet."

"Yet is the key word," Kate butted in.

I looked over at her.

"She's starting to get worried," Kate said.

"Blake's told me," I said.

"Well tell her not to worry, that your all right. I mean you skipped out on your sunday night thing."

So she had a point.

"I don't care if your surprising her but she is going to fucking kill you when she sees you," Pouge said.

"Thanks for the confidence," I said.

I had one more day until I took the four hour drive down to Boston.

"We have a test in economics right?" Pouge asked.

"Tomorrow," I answered.

"And you're going to be ready for it?"

"Probably not."

"You have to focus, you have to get at least a seventy five to be able to swim this week since Jenkins decided to fail most of his classes."

Oh god how I hate Carter Jenkins. He reminded me of fucking Aaron Abbott. He was a pain in my fucking ass just like Abbott was. Luckily he hasn't been able to hit on Baby girl like Aaron did when we were in school together.

"Why the hell is he even on the team if he's going to fail out of every class?" I asked.

"Because he's uncle or whatever is the assistant coach," Pouge answered.

The rest of the night, I was resisting the urge to text baby girl back, well respond to anything she sent me. The test came and went and I was pretty sure I did pretty damn well on it. Maybe not ace it but i'm pretty sure that I at least got a high B on it.

I made it back to our place to get something to eat and finishing packing.

"So you think she's either gonna kill you or kiss you when she sees you?" Kate asked.

"I'm not sure yet. She can be bipolar," I shrugged.

I had a couple more things to back and I was heading down to Boston University for the weekend. I was ready to see my baby girl.

Five hours later I was in the parking lot for the apartment building she lived in. I traveled up to the door, and automatically went in, since Blake said it'd most likely be open.

"She's not here," I heard as I walked into the door.

I looked around only to notice, Blake and Tyler curled up on the couch watching some movie.

"Okay, well I'm going to go but my stuff in her room then," I said.

"We're taking bets on whether she's going to kill you or jump you when she sees you," Tyler said, "So far we all think she's going to kill you but I think Lex is changing sides."

That's just lovely, just what I wanted to hear. I walked into her room, noticing all the new pictures up on the wall. There were plenty of her and everyone. Then there were ones with people I didn't know, especially this blond haired guy.

"That's Scott, he's harmless trust me," someone said behind me.

I turned to face the person talking. Lexi was standing in the doorway.

"Why is he harmless?" I asked.

"Because he is gay," Lexi answered.

Oh, so that's the gay guy.

"Where is she anyways?" I asked.

"Starbucks on campus," Lexi said, "You know she is really pissed at you."

"I know, I was just afraid that if I talked to her I would tell her that I was coming down."

"Well you better be making it up to her."

"I plan on it."

"You better because I don't want to hear her complaining."

"Where's this Starbucks at anyways?"

"I'll take you there, I'm meeting Caleb around there."

I followed her to Starbucks.

"And the guy she's with is harmless," Lexi said as we stopped.

I looked over at her.

"Scott?" I asked.

"No, Spencer," she corrected.

"The geeky guy?"

She chuckled slightly before leaving me alone to go in and surprise Dani. As I walked in I immediately spotted her. She was sitting down with some guy in the back, laughing. I was sorta just stuck there watching her with him. After a minute they both stood up. She hugged him before he left the table.

"Excuse me," the guy muttered.

I moved out of the way. I wasn't sure what to think. I knew she said that she didn't have feeling for him but there was a side of me that felt like there was something between them. I mustered up my feelings and headed over to where she was putting her coats on. I slipped my arms around her waist pulling her into me.

"You really better have a good reason for not talking to me for almost five days," Dani said.

How the fuck...right, I had my gloves on.

"Surprise," I muttered into her hair.

I felt her laugh at my response.

"You just missed Spencer," she said prying my hands off of her.

She turned to face me.

"You had me worried," she said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Do want anything?"

I contemplated whether I wanted something to drink, but I thought against.

"Just your sweet..." I started.

She raised an eyebrow at me. Phase one of the bitch stance.

"I was going to say your sweet love," I said.

"Right," she said slowly.

I helped her put her jacket on before we headed out of the coffee place. I pulled her by the scarf towards me.

"Am I allowed to have a kiss?" I asked.

"I suppose," she sighed.

I placed a light kiss on her lips. She sighed, in content.

"I'm sorry that I didn't answer you," I said pulling away.

"You better be making it up to me mister," I said.

"I will."

"Good."

We headed back hand in hand to her apartment.

"Huh, your not dead," Tyler said.

"Yet," I heard Dani mumble.

I looked over at her.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You tell me," she shrugged.

I was nice and helped her out of her puffy black jacket, before we sat down on the recliner that wasn't being occupied.

"Did you get to meet Spencer?" Lexi asked.

"Nope," Dani answered for me.

"I can answer for myself," I said.

"Do you think I care? You're the one who didn't talk to me for almost five days mister."

I opened my mouth realizing she did have a point.

"Don't even try to argue me on this one because I _will_ win," she warned.

Damn her, I wasn't about to argue with her because she would win. She always won when we got into an argument.


	13. Visit Day One

**Here is another chapter :) hope you all like it.  
Reviews would be lovely like always:)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Covenant, I just own the plot and my characters (besides Dr. Spencer Reid's name) **

**

* * *

Visit Day One  
Dani POV**

"So what are we doing today?" Reid asked.

"I have to finish up a project that should take an hour," I said, "Did you want to come along?"

"Will they care?"

"They shouldn't."

We slipped our jackets on before I took him across campus to the library. Everyone was already there.

"You're late," Jackson said.

"Actually, I'm on time," I said, "By the way this is my boyfriend Reid. Reid that Anna, Corey, Jackson and Maggie."

The look on Jackson's face was priceless. He had jealousy and anger etched across his face. Beat that jackass, now you can't hit on me."

For the next hour, I kept getting dirty looks from Jackson as we worked to but the finishing touches on our project.

"Alright," Anna said, "Did you want to meet up before class for like fifteen minutes or do you think we're okay?"

"I have class across campus so I probably won't be able to," I answered.

"Okay, so we'll talk in class," Maggie said, "Corey you'll finish the power point. We'll see each other in class then."

With that everyone went their separate ways.

"Dani," Jackson said.

I turned my attention to him.

"I had fun," he said.

"With the project?" I asked slightly confused.

"No last night."

Jealous Jackson was coming out to play.

"What was last night?" Reid asked.

"She didn't tell you?" he asked.

"Tell me what?"

"We went to party, got a little wasted and might've hooked up."

Reid and I looked at each other.

"Listen jackass," I said, "Get the stick out of your ass. I was with Reid last night, making up for lost time."

His mouth dropped open.

"So I'll see you in class Monday," I smiled.

I grabbed Reid's hand and headed out of the library.

"How many people like you around here?" Reid asked.

"Two that I know of," I answered.

"He's one of them?

"Yes."

"I thought he was like your brother?"

"He can be."

Reid pulled me into him.

"I love you," I sighed.

"Love you too baby girl," Reid replied.

"So when are you making it up to me?"

"When do you want me to?"

"That's up to you to decide."

"Tonight."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Sex you up."

I slapped him in the chest.

"I'm serious," he protested.

"You didn't have to say it that way," I said.

As we headed up the steps, Scott was coming down.

"There you are!" Scott said, "And is this the lover?"

I felt Reid tense up beside me.

"We're going out tonight," Scott said.

"We can't," I said.

"Right, we'll do lunch tomorrow, I'll...you'll be able to do lunch right?"

"Why wouldn't we?"

"So, I'll text you the details then."

Scott eyed both of us one last time before leaving.

"He's not going to hit on me is he?" Reid asked.

"No, he has a boyfriend," I laughed.

As we walked into the apartment, he started smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"I had a test in economics and got an eighty nine," Reid said, "Which means I get to swim."

"Why wouldn't you be able to swim?"

"This guy Carter Jenkins, he's like Abbott. He decided to fail most of his classes, so now we have to pass all our test with a seventy five or higher."

"Why wasn't he kicked off?"

"Because his uncle is the assistant couch."

"Well that sucks."

"Yes it does."

He kissed the side of my head.

"So you never gave me a reason why you didn't talk to me for almost five days," I said.

I curled into his side as we got situated on my bed. Then he decided to start running his fingers through my hair.

"Don't even think about it," I said.

"Anyways, I got swamped. I was either in class, at practice, doing homework, studying for test. I barely had time to sleep and eat, hell I didn't even have time really to take a piss," Reid explained.

"Reid."

"Babe, I know a total douche bag move but I swear i'm telling the truth. Plus I was excited to come down and see you. I was afraid I was going to tell you that I was."

"I should be pissed at you. And you_ really _have to make it up to me."

Hopefully he got the hint. Everyone was going to some concert in the city, so we had the whole house to ourselves tonight.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" he asked catching on.

"I am," I confirmed.

"How long do we have?"

"They're at some concert in the city."

"So a long time?"

"Yup."

"So I'm going to start making it up to you."

With that, his lips were on mine, coaxing the kiss to go deeper. He's fingers trailed down my arms. My first shirt was off. Then the second layer was off, leaving me in jeans and my bra.

"Do you have many layers on for pants?" he asked.

"No," I said pulling his beanie off.

His fingers went to the button of my jeans.

"I'm going to fuck you, until you can barely walk."

"You have too many clothes on," I murmured.

Reid pulled his shirt off. I took in his tattoos that littered his arms and chest. My eyes landed on a new one on his shoulder, it was about five music notes in random order.

"When did you get those?" I asked.

"A couple of weeks ago."

"Why?"

"For you."

I tore my gaze off of the new markings.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really."

I pulled him down closer to kiss him. I felt his once glove covered hands trail to the clasp of my bra. Everything was frenzied, and hot, no foreplay was needed, since we've both been sexual frustrated since the last time we saw each other. He was poised at my entrance already pushing into me.

"Shit," Reid muttered into my neck.

His movements were slow and deliberate. I hitched my leg on his hip to get a better angle. His lips trailed down my jaw, to my neck and before laying kisses, nips and licks across my chest.

"Harder," I groaned.

He picked his pace up along with the force. I was so close to over the edge.

"You feel fucking amazing," Reid mumbled.

"I'm so close," I whimpered.

"I know baby girl."

He trailed his fingers to that spot that would help me get over the edge.

"Do you want help?" Reid asked.

My eyes caught his, nodding to his question.

"Out loud baby girl."

"Please touch me," I begged.

Yes! His thumb circled around my clit helping me bring me over the edge. With rough movements, my walls clenched around him. My mouth fell open in a silent cry. He stilled above me, as he released.

He pulled out of me, falling beside me. I curled into his side as we both started coming down for our post coital bliss.

"Please tell me you aren't done making it up to me," I inquired.

"Nope, not even close baby girl," Reid promised.

"Thank god."

He kissed my forehead.

"Reid," I mumbled.

"Hmm," he hummed.

"Did you use a condom?"

He was silent for a minute.

"I'm...I'm not sure," Reid answered.

I looked up at him.

"This is bad isn't it?" he asked.

"I'm on the pill and I start next week," I said.

Day one of his visit was made making up for the lost time of us being apart.

Could I really be pregnant?


	14. Visit Day Two

**So here is the second part of my update :)  
reviews are lovely :)**

* * *

**Visit Day Two**

**Reid POV**

When I woke up, I felt Dani moving around searching for something.

"Baby what's wrong?" I mumbled.

"Where's my phone?" she asked.

I looked to my left at the bed table to find her phone. I handed it to her so she could answer.

"Hello?" she said, "...What time is it...I guess give us at least an hour...we aren't going to...I swear we weren't...I'll tell you later...Don't even start with me...whatever lookalike ...I'll see you later....I'll see you in an hour at the local coffee...Oh heaven forbid I don't have my star bucks...Bitch please...Whatever...bye."

She huffed, hanging up her phone.

"What?" I asked.

"We better get going," she sighed.

"Or what?"

"He'll come in here and..."

"Alrighty lets get a move it then."

I heard her laugh as I slipped my boxers on.

"Should we save water?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"No," she said.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

That's a lie.

"Your ears are red," I said.

I kneeled down between her legs.

"Hey, look at me," I said.

Her green eyes met mine.

"Whatever happens, happens," I said, "I'm not going to leave you. We will get through this together."

"I know, I'm just scared," she whispered.

I pushed her bangs out of her face.

"Baby. I'm scared too. Lets go out and eat, and when we get back we'll talk."

She nodded in agreement. I kissed her forehead before I made my way to the bathroom. I got my shower trying to figure out what to say to Dani to make sure she knew everything was going to be okay. Back in my man-whoring days as baby girl called, I did have a few close calls, but it turned out to be nothing.

_I think we have a problem  
-R_

_What do you mean problem?  
-T_

_I didn't use last night...  
-R_

_What do you me...jesus christ Reid!  
-T_

_I know, I know. Baby girl is freaking out  
-R_

_Is she on...  
-T_

_Yeah. She's still freaking out.  
-R_

_You are going to talk right  
-T_

_When we get back from lunch with Scott  
-R_

_Need anything let me know  
-T_

_Don't tell Blake or anyone else  
-R_

_You know I can't lie  
-T_

_Just try  
-R_

_I will  
-T_

"You ready?" Dani asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Are we walking or driving?"

"Driving."

"You want me to?"

"I will."

"I love you."

"I know."

This isn't good. She was scared shitless, and it was my fault because I was a dumbass and forgot condoms.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"You know the place," She said.

I grabbed her hand as she pulled out onto the road.

"Babe," I said.

"I'm fine," she sighed.

"No you aren't."

She glanced over at me.

"Don't even say I'm wrong because you know I'm right," I said.

"Lets not talk about this now please," she asked quietly.

I kept my mouth shut as she pulled into one of the not so known diners.

"I see you have that glow about you," Scott pointed out to Dani as we got out.

"Scott shut up," she smiled.

At least she could fake that she was alright. I followed the three people I was eating with inside the diner.

"So tell me something Reid," Scott said, "How long have you two exactly known each other?'

"Our whole lives, we grew up together," I answered.

"And just like a year ago you two realized that you were like destined to be together?"

"Pretty much."

"Lovely ring you gave her by the way."

"Thanks."

I was trying to get where he was going with all the questioning, but couldn't figure it out.

"And you have no intentions to do anything stupid right?" Scott asked.

I looked over at Dani.

"I wasn't planning on it," I said.

"Good, cause I'd hate to get him to beat the shit out of you," Scott said gesturing to his boyfriend Ryan.

"Right, like I'd beat the shit out of him," Ryan said.

Lunch was entertaining to say the least. Scott and Ryan weren't as bad as I thought.

"You must tell me the details," I heard Scott tell Dani.

"I'm not telling you anything," Dani said.

"I will get it out of you eventually."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Reid it was nice meeting you. Hope to see you again soon."

"Same here."

Once back in her apartment everything got slightly awkward.

"Can we talk now?" I asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"I know it was a dumb ass move to not use protection, but I forgot and didn't realize it until after you asked me."

"I'm not blaming you. It was both of our faults. I just don't want anything to happen.

"Nothing's going to happen, but if something does happen I'll be there for you no matter what i'm not going to leave you because of something happening. You're my life baby girl. I don't want to lose you and I'm not going to lose you, you're going to be stuck with me whether you like it or not."

She looked up at me.

"It's hard to get rid of me."

"You don't know how many times I've tried to get of you but your like a boom-a-rang, you keep coming back," she grinned.

"That's my girl."

And she was back, for the most part.

"I love you baby girl," I said.

"I love you too," she whispered.

"I don't want to leave you again, not now."

"You have a swim meet to win."

"I know."

"So you have to go or Pouge will kill you."

"You just want to get rid of me don't you?"

"That's my goal. Now lets watch a movie."

We curled up on the couch watching the Breakfast Club before I had to leave.

"Babe," I said.

"Hmm."

"I have to go."

"I know."

We both got up walking out to my car, just as the others pulled into the parking spot.

"Need anything call me, I won't hesitate to come down and make sure everything is all right," I said.

"I will," she said.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

I said bye to everyone before pulling off onto the road. I had a long ass trip back to New York, to think about what might be happening between us. I knew we both weren't ready for what could possibly be happening to us.

Could she be pregnant?


	15. Gonna Be There

**So this is amazing I'm very proud of myself with this one :) I got this one in under a week  
Reviews would be lovely **

**

* * *

What?  
Dani POV**

"Have you talked to Reid or Caleb?" Tyler asked.

"Caleb no. Reid not since last night, he has a test in most of his classes today why?" I asked.

"I can't get ahold of him."

"I'll try them."

I also had good news to tel him, one that I was sure that would bring him relief. I called his phone, but it went straight to voicemail. So I tried calling Caleb but his went straight to voicemail also, so now it was Pouge's turn, but like the other two his went straight to voicemail.

"Tyler, why weren't you told anything?" I asked.

"I had a presentation to do and then I had a test to take so I haven't really talked to anyone but you and Blake," Tyler answered.

I had one more person to try and she was my last resort.

"What do you want?" Kate asked.

"Where are the guys?" I asked.

"They should be in class why?"

"I can't get ahold of any of them. I've tried calling Caleb but got nothing."

"What about Tyler?"

"He's beside me."

I looked beside me, but no Tyler.

"Or he was," I said.

"Did you call his parents? Reid's I mean, Pouge said they might go down but that wasn't until tomorrow," Kate suggested.

"If you hear anything let me know."

She agreed before hanging up.

"Did you get ahold of anyone? I can't reach Caleb either and I just saw him like an hour ago in class," Tyler said.

"Kate hasn't seen them so she's going to let me know. I'm going to call his parents," I answered.

I dialed the familiar number waiting for someone to answer.

"You need to get here," Caleb said answering the phone.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just bring Tyler, leave a note for the girls and get here asap."

Then there was a click, which caused me to start panicking, this wasn't good.

"We need to go," I said.

"Why? What about Blake and Lexi?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know, leave a note."

While I grabbed my shoes and purse, he left a note. The forty-five minute drive was made into a thirty minute ride. I barely had my car off by the time I was out, running into the house. Tyler and I were met by Pouge and Caleb.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Reid's dad..." Pouge trailed.

I didn't ask where he was, I knew where he was going to be. I pushed my way past the guys making my way up to his room. When I pushed the door open to his room, everything was strewn across his floor while he was slumped against the wall.

"Reid," I whispered.

"Go away Dani."

His voice was cracking, which meant he was trying not to cry. I sank down on my knees in front of him.

"Look at me," I demanded softly.

"Go away please."

I put my hands on either side of his face and forced him to look at me.

"I'm not leaving you. You didn't leave my side when Dan died. I'm going to be stuck with you until your sick of me."

His blue eyes were blood shot and I could tell he was trying not to cry.

"They were so close," he whispered.

His arms wrapped around me, pulling me into him, causing me to wrap my arms around him. He let out a loud sob as we sat there. I rest my chin on the top of his head.

"He..." he tried.

"Don't try and talk," I said.

I ran my hands up and down his back, trying to sooth him. I couldn't tell you how long we sat in that position for but I could tell you that my knee was killing me. I wasn't about ready to move because he needed me.

"Lets move to your bed," I suggested.

I got up slowly trying to let my knee gain feeling. Reid reattached himself to me as we were standing.

"Did you want to get a shower?" I asked.

Hopefully it would help relieve some stress in his body.

"No," he answered.

"Will you at least change?"

"Is your knee okay?"

"It's fine. I'll be back, get changed and in bed."

He started doing what I told him to, as I headed down to where the guys were.

"How is he?" Pouge asked as I was coming down the stairs.

"As good as you can expect," I sighed.

"That bad?" Tyler asked.

I shook my head.

"Need anything?" Caleb asked.

"Pain killers and someone to clean his room," I said, "Just give us a little bit."

"One of us will be there in about two hours or something like that," he said.

I turned back around and headed back to Reid's room. When I walked in his was already under the covers. I toed my shoes off and crawled under the covers beside him.

"You okay?" I asked.

Stupid question I know, but but I had to ask. He looked at me through his hair.

"Stupid question I know," I tried to joke.

He had a small smile grace his lips. I brushed his hair out of his face.

"Did you..." he trailed.

"Yeah. Started last night," I answered.

He pushed his face into the crook of my neck, taking in a deep shaky breath. I wasn't going to leave him when we needed him.

"Just think, he'll still make his presence known, by kicking your ass if you use," I said.

"In your form," he mumbled.

I kissed the top of his head.

"How'd you handle it?" he asked.

"One day at a time," I answered.

"It was hard wasn't it?"

"Very."

"Will it ever stop hurting?"

"I hate to say it but, probably not. The pain diminishes little by little but its most likely not going to go away."

he didn't say anything, and I didn't expect him to.

"Did you want to talk?" I asked.

"No."

I wrapped my arms around him, wanting to block all the pain that he was going to bombarded with in the upcoming future

* * *

**AN: I know drama after drama but its what came to me **


	16. Support Reid POV

**So here another chapter :) Hopefully I can get the next two up soon**  
**Like always reviews make me smile**

* * *

**Support**  
**Reid POV**

I couldn't tell you what was going on. I was in the middle of taking a test, when my phone started ringing. I didn't want to get caught but I was pretty sure everyone knew that I was taking a test. I looked down at it, the screen read home. I ignored the call and went to finish my test, my phone went off three more times before I finished. When I walked outside of the classroom, I called back my mom or dad.

"I need you to come home," my mom said as soon as she answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's important."

"I need to tell my teachers."

"I know. Bring Pouge along with you."

"Mom."

"Don't argue with me please Reid."

I could tell something was wrong with her. Her voice sounded like she was about ready to cry.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," I said.

I hung up and headed to my last two teachers of the day to tell them that I had a family emergency and wouldn't be able to take the test or be in class. I told them that I would contact them tomorrow sometime and let them know when I would be back on campus.

"What's wrong?" Pouge asked as I walked into our apartment.

"I'm not sure. Mom just called me and said that I should get you and that we had to get home," I said.

"You need to pack anything?"

"No I still have clothes back home. What about Kate?"

"I'll leave a note."

that's what he did. We grabbed what he knew we were going to need to make the four hour drive back home. The four hour ride was tense. We both didn't know what was going on and it was bugging us. All these different thoughts were going through my mind as we drove back down to Ipswich. It could be something joyous like our dad's finding how to fix everything with the aging. It could be the fact that Dani might be pregnant. It could be anything, and it was driving me nuts because I didn't know what could be happening is.

When I pulled into my driveway I noticed Caleb's silver mustang in the driveway. I looked over at Pouge who look equally as worried as me. As I walked in, I got a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Mom," I called out.

"In here," a voice called out.

So all of the families were here, so scratch the pregnant thing with Dani.

"Wh..." I started, then I saw everyones faces.

Almost everyone was there, Tyler must've been still at school.

"Reid can you sit down?" my mom asked.

I slowly sat down as Pouge sat down beside Caleb. I could tell by the look on his face that he knew what was going on.

"Why is everyone here?" I asked.

"It's about your father," mom said.

"What about him? Where is he?"

"He..."

Then she lost it.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Your father died this morning," Mr. Parry said.

"I just talked to him," I said in disbelief.

This couldn't be right, I had just talked to him this morning because of something to do with the rent or lease or whatever the apartment manager needed to talk to us about. I sat there staring at the people closest to me. My gaze landed on Pouge.

"You knew this whole time didn't you?" I asked.

"It wasn't my place to tell you," Pouge said.

"You could've told me!"

"It wasn't my place Reid!"

"You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"I am Reid!"

"Reid please calm down," Mrs. Simms said.

All I saw was red. I flew out of my chair racing up to my room. I needed to punch something, destory something, I needed to do something. I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't going to show any emotion. The first thing I saw was my swimming trophies. I smashed them off of the dusty shelf, then I went to all the pictures of friends and family smashing them to the ground watching the glass break. I threw around anything and everything I could get my hands on, watching them fall to the ground with a loud bang or crash of glass breaking.

I was breathing heavy when I finally looked around my room, at what I my 'handy work'. I was pissed, upset, angry, shocked, hurt, anything associated with death was going through me right now. I slumped against the wall closest to me willing myself not to break down, but it didn't happen, I let myself cry trying not to let anyone hear me that could possibly be outside my door.

I heard my door open.

"Reid," I heard.

Dani. I knew she'd be here as soon as she could. I wanted her to go away because I didn't want her to see me this way. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. She told me that she wasn't going to leave me and I didn't expect her to. She was stubborn and for once even though I won't admit it out loud, I was glad that she wasn't going to leave.

I wrapped my arms around her, as I started crying again. We didn't move for a long time until I was fully calmed down. I knew her knee would have to be bothering her as we stood up. She asked if I wanted to take a shower, I wasn't sure what that was going to do. Then she ordered me to get in bed and that she'd be back in a little bit. I did what she told me to.

When she came back, anything I could think of was coming to mind.

"You okay?" she asked.

Stupid question, which she knew. I had to ask her if she was pregnant. She smiled softly and said no, that was a relief. I knew what the answer was going to be when I asked if it was ever going to stop hurting. I knew I had the support system behind me, especially baby girl and right now that's what I needed. I needed my baby girl, I needed to feel safe, I needed to know that I was going to be okay.


	17. My Rock

**First off I would like to apologize for not updating in a little over two weeks. These past two weeks have been busy with my finals. With summer around I should be able to get back on schedule with the updating once a week. I don't think this chapter is the best, let me know what you think. I am going to forwarn you that I'm going to be skipping some time in the next coming chapters. Reviews are lovely:) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Covenant, I just own my characters. I also don't own the song "Little House" by Amanda Seyfried. You should listen to this song. Absolutely love it.**

**

* * *

My Rock  
Reid POV**

"He was a wonderful..."

I blocked everything out as soon as the funeral started. I was numb all over except for the feeling of Dani's hand in mine. Now I know what she went through with her brother

Through out the day everyone kept saying, "I'm sorry for your loss", but the thing is were they really sorry? In my opinion they just wanted something from my father. I thought I was okay with all the looks of sympathy until I was in someone embrace. Said person would be my aunt. My mom's sister.

"Oh sweetie," she said, "I'm so sorry."

she pulled away. The fake bitch, before I could say anything I heard Dani talking.

"Mrs. Hutchinson," Dani said, "Can I steal him for a moment?"

"Sure dear," she smiled.

Dani pulled me away from her.

"Let's get some air," Dani suggested.

"She thinks she can weas...," I started.

"Baby look at me."

I looked down at her.

"She's not going to get very much," she said.

"How do you know?"

"I overheard your mom and the lawyer talking about it last night."

I pulled her into me. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact my father was dead. I buried my face in her hair, willing myself not to cry.

"It's okay to cry," she mumbled.

"I don't cry."

"And I don't have a tattoo."

"It's not me."

"Lets get out of here."

That's what I wanted, well needed.

"We're heading out," I heard Caleb say.

"So are we," Dani said.

"Sneaking out?"

"It's operation sneak out, care to join?"

I chuckled at the name. We didn't have that much trouble sneaking out, but I think they knew it was going to happen, because Tyler's mom saw us but looked the other way like nothing was going on.

"Babe," I said.

"What?"

"Can we go to your place?"

She looked up at me, I noticed her eyes soften.

"Yeah," she smiled.

I slipped my hand in hers as we pulled onto the drive. Once we got inside her room and started getting changed it started sinking in.

"How do you do it?" I asked slipping my shirt on.

"Do what?" Dani asked looking over her shoulder.

"Deal with all of..."

She sighed before answering. I knew she was trying to avoid what she was about to tell me.

"Everyones different," she said, "When Dan died, it was hard, like you noticed. I took it one day at a time, at times it was hard because I thought he was going to walk through the door coming home from tour, but then I realized that it wasn't going to be happening and broke down. With you guys there I knew I was going to be okay."

We curled up on her bed. I placed my face in the crook of her neck.

"You have me here. You have the guys. You have your mother. You have everyone here for support," she said.

"You are you my rock you know that right?" I asked.

**Dani POV**

I hated watching him hurt. I knew what he was going through and I wasn't about to leave him. I was his rock and he was mine, that wasn't going to change whether each of us liked it or not.

"Lets take a nap," I suggested.

I didn't hear an answer from him, which meant he was most likely asleep. Thank god, he needed sleep. I don't think he's really gotten a decent night sleep since we found out that his father died. I was going to have to get him to call his teachers and then call mine to let them know what was going on. His mom wanted him back up in school by Monday, giving him tomorrow, Saturday and Sunday to try and relax before going to school.

"You awake?" I heard someone whisper.

I cracked my eyes open to see Tyler.

"Not really," I said.

"He okay?" Tyler asked.

"For the most part."

"I just wanted to check on him."

I smiled softly at him. He left with one last glance at me. I finally fell asleep listening to Reid's steady breathing. When I woke up, his head was on my chest and his fingers were tracing the exposed skin between my shirt and pants.

"I know your awake," I mumbled.

"I just woke up," he said.

"You feeling better any?"

"Not really."

"You can cry you know that right?"

"I don't..."

"You don't cry blah, blah, blah, I get that. I quote, 'baby girl, its okay to cry when you need to. I'll be your shoulder.' So don't give me that bub."

I started running my fingers through his hair. I probably shouldn't have pushed him but I needed him to know that I was going to be there for him and that it was okay to cry.

My mom came in my room to make sure we were okay.

"I'm going into Boston with all the moms for retail therapy, I have my phone if you need anything," my mom said.

She looked at us one last time before heading out. I could tell she was worried about Reid, she knew he wasn't showing his emotions because that's what his father didn't like because it showed weakness in his opinion. In all of the years I've known Reid I've only seen him cry once, that was when I was in my car accident, his excuse I had something in my eye. Which was a bunch of bullshit, from what Dan told me after I got home, Reid cried like a fucking baby.

"Remember my accident?" I asked.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Remember how you 'had something in your eye'?"

"Yeah..."

"Dan told me you cried like a baby."

"Fucker didn't know how to keep his mouth shut."

"Most brothers don't."

"I wouldn't know."

"What about Pouge, Caleb and Tyler?"

"True."

"Do you want me to shut up?"

"No. Can you sing?"

"What do you want me to sing?"

He was quiet for a minute, thinking about what he wanted me to sing.

"The one that you wrote," he told.

"Let me up."

He moved around so his head was on the pillows. I padded my way into Dan's room, so I could get his guitar. I looked around his room, looking for the guitar that hasn't been played since his funeral, almost five years ago. The walls were still dark blue, with posters of cars and girls and a cork board full of pictures from his tour, his friends and family. Then there was his weird hobby. He liked birds, don't ask me way because to this day I still didn't know why, but my thinking is it had to deal with our grandfather. He used to go bird watching and took Dan when he was little. He had bird books all over the shelves and under the unused bed.

With one more look around the room, I grabbed his guitar and shut the door quietly behind me. When I walked in, I met Reid's eyes. This was the first time in a long time that I have sung for someone. I always made sure no one was around or I was in my car. It didn't feel the same not singing with Dan, so it was a rare thing for someone to hear.

"I didn't think you played anymore," he asked.

"Special moments," I shrugged.

I sat beside him quickly tuning the musical instrument. I took a deep breath before starting the opening chords to the song.

_I love this place  
But it's haunted without you  
My tired heart is beating so slow  
Our hearts sing this  
That we want it we want it  
Our hearts sing 'cause  
We do not know we do not know  
_

_To light the night  
To help us grow  
To help us grow  
It is not said I always know_

_You can catch me  
Don't you run  
Don't you run  
If you live another day  
In this happy little house  
The fire's here to stay_

_To light the night  
To help us grow  
To help us grow  
It is not said I always know_

_Please don't make a fuss  
It won't go away  
The wonder of it all  
The wonder that I make_

_I am here to stay  
I am here to stay  
To stay_

-Amanda Seyfried, Little House

I looked over at Reid, who was starting to let his emotions show. I sat the guitar down on the floor before wrapping my arms around Reid. He broke down right then and there, letting me see him at his weak moment. I wasn't going to move, I wasn't going to let go, I wasn't going anywhere. He needed me as much as I needed him. I was his rock and he was mine. I was about to let him drift away.


	18. Back To Reality

**Here is another chapter :) obviously no time jumping yet. I'm not sure when/if i'm going to that now or not. I hope you like the chapter :)  
Read and Review  
disclaimer: i don't own the covenant just my characters.  


* * *

Back to Reality**

**Reid POV**

Pouge, Kate and I had a practically silent trip back up to New York. I wasn't ready to go back to school but I knew that I needed to. I had classes that I needed to pass so I would be able to go to my second year of college.

"You need anything?" Pouge asked.

"No, I'll be in the library," I answered.

"Do you want any company?" Kate asked.

"No."

I grabbed the books I needed for the test I had to make up in three of my classes. I was going to take two tomorrow and then the other one Tuesday.

"If you need anything call one of us," Pouge said.

"Okay."

I was in autopilot, I wasn't myself. When I settled in a corner, I went into my own world going through the study guides for the tests I had to take in the upcoming days. I couldn't tell you how long I was there, but when I looked up I noticed Hailey standing in front of me with two cups of coffee.

"Need any help?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Which class are you studying for?"

"History."

"The test isn't so bad, it's mainly on chapters one through three."

I was glad she didn't ask how I was doing or say I'm sorry for your loss, I was tired of hearing those words come out of peoples mouths. Obviously they know how I feel, I just lost my father and are they only say I'm sorry for your loss because its the polite thing to say.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"Your welcome," Hailey answered knowingly.

She didn't ask questions, well she did but they were mainly content questions and making sure I was understanding what the study guide was asking.

"Its just about ten, the library is getting ready to close," Hailey said.

"Thanks for the help," I said.

We cleaned up our stuff and headed out of the building.

"Hey," Hailey said.

"Yeah?"

"If you need anything, I know what its like."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my mom died from cancer about two years ago."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"How'd you deal with it?"

"My mom and I were close. I went into depression, but with my family and friends around I was able to handle it one day at a time. Sometimes it was hard but I got through it. I have some rough days now but I just call up my best friend and talk about it. You have a huge support system behind you, I think your girlfriend will listen to you."

"She knows what I'm going through. Her brother died about four years ago."

"How?"

"PTSD."

She looked at me for a moment before it registered.

"Wow," she mumbled.

"Yeah," I agreed.

We said bye before heading in different directions. Pouge and Kate were sitting on the couch watching a movie when I walked in.

"Left over pizza in the frig if you want any of it," Kate said.

I mumbled thanks before heading into my room. I needed to talk to Dani, I needed to hear her voice.

"Hello?" she mumbled.

"Did I wake you?" I asked.

"No, I'm awake."

"Don't lie to me baby girl."

"It's fine, I think I have some of my notes on my cheek. I fell asleep."

"Only you."

"I know, couldn't help it. So what ya need?"

"Just needed to hear your voice."

"Do you want me to come up?"

"It's up to you."

"If I don't have anything important this weekend I'll come up."

"Okay. Guess what."

"You love me?"

"Always. Anyways, you remember Hailey?"

"The plain jane? The one dating Sean?"

"I'm going to ignore that, she reminds me of you."

"How?"

"She's always there, she knows what it's like."

"With..."

"Yeah, her mom died two years ago from cancer."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"She said if I need anything to let her know."

"And please don't hesitate."

"I won't. I'm glad I know someone up here that I can trust knows what I'm going through. She helped me study and she the cool thing was she didn't say I'm sorry and she didn't ask how I was. She's the first person outside of you guys to not ask me and it felt nice."

"You're lucky you know someone who knows not to ask you. I had to deal with the sympathetic looks and the how are you's and all that shit."

"I never..."

"What the hell is written on your face?" someone in the background asked.

"I'm not sure, read it to me," Dani said.

"It's backwards."

"Babe," I said, "Are you on speaker?"

"Reid, sorry, Blake's being mean."

Oh the perfect timing. I needed some amusement.

"Get the mirror out of my face!" Dani yelled.

"It's the only way I can read it!" Blake yelled back.

"Just get it out of my face!"

"You just wiped it off!"

"Because I don't want the mirror in my face."

"Go back to having your phone sex."

"We aren't," I interjected.

I heard something slam shut.

"Sorry about that," Dani said.

"It's fine. I needed that."

"Well I'm glad you found it amusing."

"What was on your face?"

"I'm not sure, I was studying for a history test."

"I'll let you go then."

"All right. If you need anything let me know."

"I will."

"Love you bubbers."

"Love you to baby girl."

I heard her phone click, signaling that she hung up. I needed that today, I needed to know that everyone wasn't going to ask me if I was okay or tell me that they were sorry. I needed to know that I wasn't alone. I was surprised to find out that Hailey lost her mother and battled depression. She was right, I did have baby girl there if I needed her, and I had everyone else there for me. I knew I needed to be there for my mom also and I knew she was going to be there for me.


	19. Worry

**part 2 of the upload :) like always read and review please

* * *

Worrying**

**Dani POV**

So it was Monday, Reid left last night for New York. We did talk through out the trip but he wasn't really saying anything, I was the one who was making the conversation. I understood why, I didn't really talk when it was still sinking in that my brother had died. I wasn't going to push him to talk because I knew what would happen, we would most likely end up in a fight or with him not talking to me.

"Dani come on!" Tyler yelled.

I grabbed my jacket, kissing my mom on the way out to Tyler's hummer.

"You okay?" Tyler asked as I got in.

"I'll be fine," I sighed.

"You worried?"

"Yeah, he's not really talking, not that I expect him too, but I wish he would show some sort of sign that he is going to be okay."

"You know he doesn't show any emotion that much right?"

"I know."

He picked up Caleb, Lexi and Blake before we headed back into the city. I had studying to do, for one of the two test I had to make up. I needed to talk to someone and I knew the person I wanted to talk to. When we got back to the apartment, I shut myself in my room.

"Dr. Spencer Reid," the other line said.

"Hey," I said.

"Dani, how are you? Stupid question," Reid said.

"I'm fine," I chuckled.

"What do you need?"

"To talk. Are you busy?"

"No, I just walked into my apartment."

"So we can talk?"

"Yeah, what did you need?"

"I told you about Reid's dad right?"

"Yeah, he died last week."

"I'm worried."

"About?"

"Reid."

"Why?"

"He's not really talking."

"Do you expect him to?"

"I...well not really."

"Then why are you worried?"

"He doesn't like to show emotion and I've seen him cry twice these past five days."

"You do realize that everyone is different."

"Yeah, I know that. I just wish he would open up or something."

"Has he opened up in the past?"

"When he first told me he loved me."

"Any other times?"

"Not huge."

"Dani, from what you told me about Reid, he seems to be introverted. I can see where your coming from, but you have to let him grieve his own way. Your going to have to realize that he will let you in eventually."

"I just wish he would tell me something."

"He will."

"Spencer..."

"Dani, I know that you are crawling up the wall waiting for him to tell you something, but he's not going to tell you anything if your pushing him. Don't even try to fight me on this one because you know that I'm right."

"I hate you."

"No you don't. Now I'm hanging up because I know you have to make up a test or two this week, so get off the phone with me and stop worrying about him. Reid will be okay."

The jackass hung up on me. I wasn't going to fight him on this because I knew he was right, I wasn't about to tell him that I agreed with him.

"Dan," someone said through my door.

"What?" I asked.

"You talking to yourself again?"

"No."

"Who were you talking to?"

"Why does it matter Lake?"

"Just wondering."

"Go away, I need to study."

"Whatever you say."

I went to studying, distracting myself of the Reid situation.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled trying to figure out what the vibrating sound was.

I felt wetness on the paper I was studying. Heh, must've fallen asleep. I felt around for my phone.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

I sat up realizing that it was Reid who was on the other end of line. I was relieved to hear his voice.

"Guess what," Reid said.

"You love me."

"Always. Anyways, you remember Hailey?"

"The plain jane? The one dating Sean?"

"I'm going to ignore that, she reminds me of you."

"How?"

"She's always there, she knows what it's like."

"With..."

"Yeah, her mom died two years ago from cancer."

I was glad he had someone to talk to and knew what was going on and he knew that she wasn't going to judge him because of what he said and how he acted. He was excited that someone didn't ask how he was doing or that they were sorry. I could tell by the relief in his voice as he explained what happened.

Then Blake had to come in asking what was on my face, asking me what was on my face. I obviously had no idea what was on my face so I asked her to read it to me. Then she had to be a smart ass and get a mirror before shoving it my my face. I forgot that I had put my phone on speaker so I could still do some work. I could hear the amusement in his voice as Blake tried to figure out what was on my face. I quickly grabbed a tissue and wiped off my cheek. Problem solved: no more Blake and or mirror in my bubble. Of course she got mad before slamming my door shut on her way out and muttering that we can go back to our phone sex.

"What was on your face?" Reid asked.

"I'm not sure, I was studying for a history test."

"I'll let you go then."

"All right. If you need anything let me know."

"I will."

"Love you bubbers."

"Love you to baby girl."

I hung up the phone. I wasn't going to go back to studying right away, I knew that and I'm pretty sure Reid knew that. I was worried about him, but from our conversation he sounded like he was going to be okay. I knew I had


	20. Finally Dani POV

**So, this is the next chapter, obviously, anyways I had this chapter ready for about the past week but I kept forgetting to upload and then edit and post it for you guys. So tell me what you think. Read and Review please :)  
Disclaimer: i don't own the covenant characters just my people.**

**

* * *

**

**Finally**  
**Dani POV**

So I didn't go up to New York the first couple of weeks we were back at school because we were both busy with projects, tests and him swimming, so we both decided sometime in March, except he didn't know when. I decided to just come up the first weekend of the month. Caleb and Tyler didn't want me to drive by myself but I was going to be okay. I knew where I was going even though they considered me directionally challenged.** (totally true for me in real life)**

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to ride up there with you?" Tyler asked.

"I will be fine, I promise," I said, "It's not like I haven't been there before."

I've been through the city that's about it. In all my life I've never actually gotten a chance to go and tour through the City.

"But, you've never driven there by yourself," Caleb said.

"I'll be fine, I'll call you every time I stop."

"I filled your car up this morning," Tyler told.

"Thanks. Do you want me to talk to you until I get close to New York?"

"Yes," both boys answered.

I rolled my eyes. Always over protective. I gave the guys a hug before I headed off to New York to visit Reid. He sort of knew that I was going to come up to visit but he just didn't know when. Kate knew that I was coming up this weekend and I think Pouge did too but he's in his own world half the time so I couldn't tell you if he knew or not. As soon as I hit the interstate, Tyler called me.

"You were supposed to be on the phone with one of us like twenty minutes ago," Tyler said.

"I didn't have my bluetooth in yet," I said.

"For twenty minutes?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Not really."

"Okay then, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Blake."

"Why? What happened?"

"Nothing happened, I just don't know what to get her for her birthday."

"What did you get her last year?"

"I took her out, she didn't really want anything. And I already got her a promise ring Valentines day last year."

"You do realize you have just a little over a month until her birthday right?"

"Yeah, I know I just thought I'd get your opinion."

"Right, you didn't really have anything to talk to me about did you?"

"No not really. Speaking of birthdays what do you want?"

"Nothing."

"See your not helpful."

"Never said I...go the fucking speed limit!"

Oh how I love people when they drive.

"Baby girl calm down," Tyler said.

"Sorry, this old fart needs get out of the fast lane," I huffed.

"You have road rage."

"I do not."

"Yes you do. Reid shouldn't have taught you to drive on the interstate."

"I suppose you right."

"You know I'm right."

"Don't rub it in."

"Where are you?"

"Couldn't tell you."

"Right, you need land marks."

"Don't judge."

"I'm not. I'm just pointing out the obvious."

"Right."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Bite me."

"I'm not feeling the whole cannibalistic thing."

"You are disgusting."

"Grew up with guys."

"That's your excuse for everything!"

"Anyways what's your question?"

"Is Reid okay?"

"For the most part, I'm not going to push him to tell me anything. I don't want to end up in a fight with him not letting me in."

"You think he will talk?"

"Truthfully no. If he does it will surprise me, you know how he is. I hope he does but he has a friend Hailey up there that knows what it's like so hopefully he is talking to her."

"He told me about her. Something about her mom."

"Yeah, that's all I got out of him. I think he said she died from cancer but I'm not sure."

"Are you jealous that he's possibly talking to someone else."

"No. He needs to talk to someone about it."

Tyler and I talked until I decided to stop for gas and get something to eat. Tyler needed to go study and I needed to pee, and I wasn't that open to pee while I was on the phone. I filled up my tank for the last two hour ride up to New York. Luckily Kate was going to help me navigate to get to their place when I got close to the area. For the last half of the ride I talked to Blake, Lexi and Caleb, all keeping me occupied and keep my "road rage" under control. When I saw the New York sign I called Kate so she could help me get to the place that they lived at during the school semesters.

It wasn't as hard as I thought it was. When I parked Kate was already out in the parking garage waiting on me.

"I can't believe you actually made the trip by yourself!" Kate said.

"Tyler and Caleb didn't want me to," I said grabbing my bag.

"Reid probably isn't going to like that you did it either."

"He'll be happy."

We hooked arms as we headed up to the apartment.

"This place is huge," I said.

"Yeah but it's New York," Kate shrugged.

"True. Don't you have class?"

"No, it got cancelled. The guys have meet so that's where they are. We're going to go too, so don't worry you get to see your boy in speedos again."

"Oh how I missed it. When are we going?"

"Once you catch your breath and I show you around."

"Kate!" some girl said.

I turned to notice a girl with brown hair walking towards us.

"Hailey, I thought we were meeting at the meet?" Kate asked.

"I wanted to meet Reid's girlfriend before everyone else," 'Hailey' said.

So she wasn't plain jane. She was actually really pretty, the natural beauty more than anything.

"Hailey this is Dani," Kate introduced, "Dani this is Hailey."

"Nice to meet you," Hailey said, "He never shuts up about you."

"Same with you. I want to thank you by the way."

"Your welcome, I know what it's like so I thought I'd be here if he didn't want to talk to anyone else, no offense."

"It's fine, I understand, I just want him to be able to talk to someone."

"Between you and me, I think he just wants someone there right on the spot besides you."

"I still have yet to figure out what goes through his head."

"And you've known him for how long?"

"Whole life, now the other three I have down pat."

Hailey seemed pretty cool, I knew where she was coming from with the whole support system. I wasn't jealous, I wasn't going to get mad, I was relieved and happy that Reid found someone other than me that he was comfortable with to talk to.

"Does he know you're here?" Hailey asked.

"Nope. I was supposed to come up a couple of weekends ago but something school related came up," I answered.

"He was bummed that you couldn't make it."

"Dan, before I forget, you get to meet Blair," Kate said.

The bitch that was like Kira.

"I'm not going to like her am I?" I asked.

"Nope. She's like Kira," Kate answered.

"Who's Kira?" Hailey asked.

"This girl we went to school with. The school slut basically," Kate answered.

I was too busy bringing up her facebook profile.

"This is her," I said handing her my iphone.

"She looks like it," Hailey muttered.

"You learned to ignore her and prayed she didn't go after your boyfriend," Kate informed.

Hailey handed me my phone back as we headed out of building.

"We're walking," Kate said.

"How far away are we?" I asked.

"Ten minutes," Hailey answered.

The ten minute walk was actually nice, I got to know Hailey a little more and then the others that I was going to meet. When we walked into the pool area, the stands were already getting packed. I stayed in between Kate and Hailey so I wouldn't get lost.

"You are late!" a girl with curly blond hair scolded.

"Right, so this is Dani," Kate said changing the subject.

The unknown girl looked at me.

"Pictures don't do you justice," she said.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Oh, I'm Peyton by the way."

"Where are the others?" Hailey asked.

"On their way, Blair had a fashion crisis," Peyton explained.

I looked over at Kate. She just shook her head.

"Speak of the devils," Peyton said.

I looked to see three other girls climbing up the bleachers and I think I picked out which one was Blair. One had brown hair just past her shoulders, soft looking face, brown eyes wearing jeans and a NYU sweatshirt. The other had blond hair, wearing, a skirt and a off the shoulder black shirt.

"Jenny this is Dani, Dani Jenny," Peyton said.

Jenny, the one dressed supporting her school, seemed very nice and I knew I could get along with her.

"Blair, Dani, Dani Blair," Kate said flatly.

She looked me up and down. I was right, I picked her out correctly.

"Reid's girlfriend," Blair said.

"The one and only," I said.

I had to be nice. I had to be nice. She merely looked at me before sitting down on the other side of Peyton. I looked at Kate who was smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you," she said.

I knew what she was getting at. The national anthem started playing signaling that the meet was about to start. NYU was going against schools I didn't know of, but from what everyone (besides Blair) told me it was going to be a good meet, hence all the people. I noticed the teams lined up against the areas they were assigned. I let my gaze wander around the room looking for Reid and Pouge.

"They're over there," Kate said.

I looked in the direction that she was talking about. I instantly relaxed when I saw him.

"He has no idea your here," Kate reassured.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Trust me."

"Is he at least swimming?"

"Yeah, they tested him against Jake, the one with the red hair, last night and from what Pouge said he did pretty good."

"Blair's staring at me," I said leaning into Kate.

"She's like Lauren," Kate said.

"I don't like her."

"I don't either."

"She..."

"Don't worry, she's not getting any where near him. Now shut up about her and watch. Pouge's up first."

I kept my mouth shut and started cheering for Pouge as he started out the meet with four other guys from the visiting schools. The meet was actually pretty good like the girls told me it was going to be. Reid did pretty good considering all he's been through, he got second. Kate told me that we were meeting them at the front of the building so we all could walk back to their place. That meant Blair too. I didn't even know her and I didn't like what so ever.

"It was your first race for three weeks, you did fine," I heard Pouge say.

I looked between Kate and Peyton to see Pouge, Reid and three other guys walking towards us.

"I just wish I would..." Reid started.

"Dude shut up," one of the unknown guys said.

I bit my lip trying to some how contain my excitement.

"Why are you guys standing like that?" another guy asked.

"What way are we standing?" Peyton asked.

"Like your hiding something," Pouge said.

"Nope, not hiding anything," Kate said.

I noticed Blair roll her eyes. Kate and Peyton looped an arm through both of mine as we started walking in front of the guys.

"I don't know what this is supposed to do," I commented.

"You'll see," Peyton said.

"Who's the chick with Kate and Peyton?" I heard.

"I don't know but she has a nice ass," another said.

"Lucas," Peyton said.

"I'm merely pointing something out."

I looked over my shoulder at the guys before turning my attention forwards.

"Stop walking!" I heard Pouge yell.

We did as we said.

"Turn around," he demanded.

"Are we going to?" I whispered.

"Might as well," Peyton said.

So we did.

"Baby girl?" Reid asked.

"Twenty bucks," I heard Kate said.

I ran up to him, jumping into his arms.

"I didn't think you were going to come this soon," Reid said.

"I missed you," I mumbled into his lips.

"I missed you too."

"What about me?" I heard Pouge ask.

"You didn't punch the guy that said I have a nice ass," I said.

I felt his one arm unwrap around me.

"Dammit Reid," someone groaned.

He let me down so I could give Pouge a hug.

"Now how did manage to drive the whole way up here by yourself?" Reid asked wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm just that good," I answered.

"Seriously."

"They made me talk to them. I talked to Tyler for two fucking hours before I stopped for gas."

Reid kissed the top of my head. We made it into the building ten minutes later, me finally being introduced to Sean, Lucas and Nate. Sean had sandy blond hair, gray eyes and a boyish charm to him. Lucas had long hair with bright green eyes, and from what I could tell from meeting him with in ten minutes, we was the clown of the group. And Nate, brown hair, bright blue eyes, with gentlemen written all across him. I could already tell I was going to like them all.

I was glad to be up here finally. I got to meet the people he became fast friends with, unfortunately Blair was one of them.

* * *

**PS: I should have pictures up of Reid's college friends either later today/tonight or sometime this weekend.**


	21. It's Okay Reid POV

**Part two of the upload :) I should have the next two chapters up by Monday at the latest. Read and Review please and thank you :)  
**

**

* * *

Dancing  
Reid POV**

I couldn't believe Dani made it up here. I wasn't expecting her until closer to the end of the month. I could already tell that Dani and Blair weren't going to get along.

"Here's the deal," Sean said, "We're going to the club."

Dani looked up at me.

"It's basically sex with your clothes on, deal with it," Sean said.

"I'm sure we could figure something out with our clothes on," Dani smirked.

Cue tightness in pants, making Dani adjust herself right on top of my problem. I let my forehead fall onto her back, willing myself not to groan out loud. I could tell the everyone was looking at her in shock.

"I like this girl," Sean exclaimed.

"Where are we going to go?" Kate asked.

"All Nighter," Peyton said.

"But that's an underage club," Blair complained.

"Nineteen and up. If your under twenty one they give you an arm band," Kate said.

So that's what we were doing tonight, going to a club. Not that I minded, Dani was going to look hot because Kate was going to make Dani her barbie.

"What time are we leaving?" Peyton asked.

"Meet here about nine thirty and then we'll get taxi's and head to the club," Lucas said.

"Guys leave us," Jenny said.

"I'm not going," Blair said, "I have better things to do then go to an underage club."

Thank fucking god.

"Whatever floats your boat, B," Jenny said.

With a dirty look she left the loft.

"Seriously get out," Peyton said.

"We're going Jesus, let Pouge and Reid get clothes," Nate said.

Dani let me up so I could grab clothes.

"No quickies," Sean said as we headed into my room.

I closed the door behind me as we went into our room.

"You okay?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, Hailey's helped me out a lot," I answered.

"Good. Now come here."

I knew where she was going with this. I quickly accepted the invitation by kissing her. Her hands into the base of neck playing with my hair as my hands roamed down to her hips.

"We aren't supposed...oh," Dani started.

I smirked into the side of her neck as I found her sweet spot.

"I need release baby girl," I murmured.

"Fuck it."

I watched her shimmy out of her pants leaving her just in her shirt. I hoisted her up as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"We have to be quiet," she said.

I quickly slipped on a condom before entering her. Oh how I missed this. She felt amazing around me.

"Harder, something," she begged.

I fucked her against the wall, trying not to let a banging noise come from us.

"I'm close," she whispered.

I placed one hand against the back of her head so she wouldn't bang it against the wall. I laid soft kisses on her neck as I trailed my finger tips down to that spot to help her get over the edge. Her walls clamped down on me, milking me of my orgasm. I didn't want to move but I knew that someone was most likely going to barge in telling me that we had to go.

"We weren't supposed to do that," she said.

"Don't care," I mumbled.

I pushed us off the wall before letting her get down. We quickly got re-dressed and made sure it looked like we didn't do anything. Dani handed me clothes for tonight.

"Dude come on," I heard someone say through the door.

"Love you," I said against her lips.

"Love you too."

"I'll see you later tonight."

"All right."

We both came out of my room, with everyone looking at us.

"You so had a fucking quickie," Peyton said.

I just looked at her.

"Her face is flushed, and so is your so don't even try to deny it," she said.

"We will be seeing you ladies later," Lucas said.

I kissed her one last time before we headed out of the apartments so the girls could have time to get ready.

"Seriously you had a quickie in like ten minutes how the hell is that even possible?" Nate asked.

"Haven't seen each other in a little over a month," I shrugged.

"But still."

I looked over at Pouge.

"You've done it before," Sean inquired.

"Once, of course it was after two weeks of not seeing each other," Pouge said.

The other three looked at us.

"Seriously?" Lucas said.

"Seriously," I muttered.

All things about sex were dropped as soon as we made into their apartment.

"The games on," Nate said.

So that's what we did for almost three hours. Watched the Yankees take on the Red Sox.

"Jenny just texted me said they're almost done," Nate said.

Which was our cue to get changed. Once we were changed we all headed back to mine and Pouge's apartment building.

"How much..." Sean trailed.

"How much what?" Lucas asked.

When he didn't answer we looked to see what was wrong. The girls were walking towards all in dresses all looking hot as hell. I looked at Dani who looked fuck hot. Hair in place, makeup prefect, dress hugging every curve and heels that made her legs look a mile long.

"You can let your chins come up from the ground now," Peyton smirked.

I shook my head to get out of my daze. Dani was right in front of me smiling.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," I said back.

I was about ready to kiss her but I got hit in the back by someone.

"What the fuck," I groaned.

"Don't touch her face," Kate said.

I rolled me eyes. I raised her hand to my lips laying a soft kiss on it.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Yes," Kate answered.

I slipped my hand into Dani's as we waited for a cab to come pick us up.

"You know we didn't have to agree to this," I told Dani.

"I know but I think it'll be fun if you desperately want to we can leave early," she said.

Once the two cabs were hailed we were on our way to the club. Luckily we didn't have to wait in line, Jenny had connections. I made sure that I kept a firm hold on Dani's hand as we walked through the crowd. I normally don't dance but if baby girl was there I knew I would fine. I just had to make sure guys knew who she was with.

"Let's dance," Dani said.

I looked down at her.

"Please?" she pouted.

"Fine," I gave in.

I couldn't tell you what song was but I think it was a Lady Gaga song that was remixed. I loved the feeling of her in my arms.

"Like I said sex with your clothes on!" Sean said slapping my in the back.

I shook my head in amusement as her hands intertwined with mine. Two songs later, the girl were dragging Dani away from me, forcing me to find the guys.

"All I have to say is, your girlfriend is hot," Lucas said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Explain something," Sean said.

"What?"

"How the hell did you manage to snag her. You said you were sort of a man whore."

"Couldn't tell you to be honest."

"How do they work?" Sean asked Pouge.

"Level each other out. She's actually quieter than you think. Him, you know how he's like. They level each other out. She'll calm him down, he'll bring her out," Pouge explained.

"Seriously, she's a red head, aren't they spitfires or something?" Nate commented.

"She has a bitch stance," I said, "I'm sure with Blair hanging around you'll see it."

"Bitch stance?" Sean pondered.

"I'd show you a picture but I don't have one on me. When she's in a mood and getting annoyed you'll see it right away, but then if you just plain old piss her off, you'll wish you weren't born."

Pouge knew what I was talking about, he's been there, hell I've been there and it wasn't fun, because it meant I wasn't getting any sex.

"Where exactly did they go?" Lucas asked.

"Bathroom maybe," Nate answered.

"Nope, they're right there," Sean pointed out.

We all looked at where he was talking about. They were dancing together, laughing and having fun. Dani and Kate were holding hands laughing at something. She looked amazing tonight, not that she didn't any other time, but the way she held herself around everyone, acting like they didn't exist made her even more beautiful. The dress helped, made her curves much more known, her eyes sparkling as she made knew friends with Jenny, Hailey and Peyton and caught up with the recent gossip.

I noticed Dani look up at where were standing. Her head moved slightly, meaning that I should go down there to where she was. I happily obliged, leaving the four guys.

"You were drooling," she said as soon as I had her in my arms.

"Was I?" I questioned.

"Yup, Kate even noticed."

I looked over the top of Dani's head at Kate who wasn't paying attention to us as Pouge entered her line of view.

"So tell me, what were you thinking about up there," Dani pushed.

"How amazing you look tonight. And how lucky I am."

"And why are you lucky?"

"Because I know every guy in the this club is determined to get with you tonight but it's not going to happen because you are going home with me tonight."

I wasn't lying about every guy was staring at her ever since she walked in. If I would've saw her like this and I didn't know her, I would be determined to get with her.

"Can we leave?" I asked.

"We just got here though," she said.

I pulled my phone out, we've been here for almost three hours already.

"It's actually almost one," I told.

"I guess we can go then."

I grabbed her hand as we weaved our way through the dancing crowd. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as we waited for a cab.

"So what do you think of Blair?" I asked.

"I don't like her," she answered, "She seems like she owns the place."

"You get used to her, sort of like Kira, you learn to ignore her."

When we got back to the apartment, Dani was already half asleep.

"Let's go baby girl," I said.

I lifted her up, carrying her into the elevator.

"I'll stay up," she mumbled into my neck.

"No. You're about to pass out," I said.

"Mmkay."

I dropped her off into my room, before going back out to get her bag.

"Let's get you changed," I said.

"Can I just wear one of your shirts?" she asked.

I stopped digging through her bag, her in my shirt made me want to jump her, but I was going to respect her and not because she was half asleep sitting on my bed. Out of the corner of my eye I watched her start taking out her hair, leaving it wild and curly. Then she kicked off her shoes.

"It's not nice to stare," she scolded.

"I'm not staring."

"Whatever bubbers."

Yup, she's tired. She only calls me that when she gets tired, wants to get revenge, or sick.

"Here," I said handing her one of my NYU shirts.

This time I openly stared as she started taking her dress off. I couldn't watch her do this but I couldn't look away.

"You're staring again," she said.

I watched the dress fall to the floor around her and then my shirt cover up the body I loved to stare at. I got changed as she got situated under the covers. I slid in beside her, pulling her into me.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Is it normal to not think about my dad all the time?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know. I feel like that if I don't think about him I won't remember him."

She moved around to face me.

"Reid, you're going to forget some stuff, it's okay, I promise. I don't remember some details about Dan. I started freaking out when I couldn't remember the little stuff. You'll forget that but the big stuff is always going to be stuck in your head and heart. Yeah you and your dad didn't have the best relationship but he loved you. Might not have showed it but he loved you more than life itself."

I placed my forehead against hers.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," she replied.

I was glad she was hear. I was glad that she was able to tell me the same thing Hailey and my mom did. I was retarded for not believing them but I guess I needed baby girl to tell me.

"You falling asleep on me?" I asked.

"Yeah," she smiled.

We got re-situated under the covers.

"Night baby girl," I said.

"Night bubbers."

I was happy she was here. I didn't expect her to drive by herself but I was glad she did. I missed her and I needed her. I was perfectly content with her being here and that I had just a little over two months until I was done with my freshman year and then I had the summer to spend with Dani. This weekend is what I needed. I got to spend time with baby girl and let her view my college life.


	22. Sight Seeing

**So here is the next chapter :) Anyways, I know I said I'd have the NY friends pictures up but I forgot shame, shame I know. Anyways reviews are lovely like always :)  
I should have the picture up soon, if I remember I'll have them up tomorrow after work.  
**

**

* * *

Sight Seeing  
Dani POV**

"Where exactly did you want to go?" Reid asked.

Reid promised to take me around New York city. As long as I've lived in Massachusetts being close to New York, I've never been to New York City.

"Everywhere," I said.

I was way to excited to go around the city.

"How about I show you around the campus, then we'll go into the city," Reid suggested.

"You are the tour guide, I'm the tourist," I said.

I slipped my pumas on as Reid just stared at me like I was retarded.

"You are retarded," Reid commented.

I looked at him for a moment.

"But yet your still with me?" I asked.

"I'll take her!" I heard behind me.

"Sean seriously in front of your girlfriend."

"She's not...Hailey."

I rolled my eyes at his dumbness.

"Ready?" Reid asked holding his hand out.

I grabbed his hand as we said bye to the others.

"So would you go for Sean?" Reid asked.

"No. He's not my type. Would you date Blair," I answered.

"Not my type. I thought guy was your type?"

"I thought girl was your type?"

I had him there. Reid before we started dating would go through girls left in right. I wouldn't go through guys left and right but I dated from different groups. The music area, drama people, jocks, preps, and one geek (he was cute though). So that would be what five people, not all of them went very far, a few make outs but never the lets get naked. I wasn't ready and I knew that the ones I dated were most likely only dating me because of how high I was on the social ladder in school.

"We're walking to campus that okay?" Reid asked.

"Yeah."

"We'll go to the Cheesecake factory for lunch."

"I love you."

"Only because I'll get you cheesecake."

"Yup. That's the only reason."

I wrapped my arms around his waist as he led us to the NYU campus. The campus was actually bigger than I thought it was going to be considering it was in a city. Reid showed me where his classes were, the cafeteria, library, gym everywhere, telling random stories about each place. His face lit up as he talked about the University, proud that he was going to the school his dad went.

"Garwin," I heard.

Reid tensed beside me. Someone he must not like.

"Jenkins," Reid said.

We turned around. There stood a guy with brown hair and brown eyes, who looked like a jackass and I didn't even know who the guy was.

"Who do we have here?" 'Jenkins' asked.

"Does it matter?" Reid asked.

"I'm Carter," he said.

"Dani," I said.

"And how do you know Reid? Girl of the week?"

"Girl of a year and half. And you are?"

"Carter Jenkins, Reid and I are on the swim together."

"The guy that didn't get kicked off for failing most of his classes?"

He narrowed his eyes at Reid.

"So we shall be going now," I said, "Reid, you promised cheesecake."

Reid pulled me away from him.

"Thank you," Reid muttered.

"For?" I asked.

"Not letting me talk."

"You're welcome. He was annoying me and I didn't want you get into a fight."

"I guess I owe you cheesecake now."

"You bet your ass you do."

I was content with what we were doing.

"We're going into Jersey," Reid said.

"Why?" I asked.

"To get to the cheesecake factory."

I didn't care, I didn't know where anything was, since I've never been to New York. I was starving by the time we got there.

"You've eaten here before right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Is it good here?"

"I wouldn't bring you here if it wasn't."

"True."

Looking over the menu I think I died and went to heaven.

"Babe."

I think I could've eaten everything on here.

"Baby."

Sweet Jesus, the amount of cheesecakes.

"Dani."

I highly doubt Reid was going to let me get one of everything.

"Danielle."

I shot my gaze over to Reid.

"What?" I asked.

"Were you listening to me?"

Silence.

"I'll take that as a no. Did you decide what you wanted?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Which would be?"

"The turkey burger and then one of every dessert."

"Do you think I'm made of money?"

"You are made of money."

"So are you."

"I can't exactly touch it til I'm twenty five."

"That is true. How about this."

"How about what?"

"We'll make a deal. One piece here and I'll get one to go for later."

"Really?"

"Seriously baby girl."

"Thank you."

Cue big smile. I was excited. Our lunch was amazing.

"Now be amazed," Reid said.

"For?" I asked.

The waitress sat a piece of cheesecake in front of me and then the one to go.

"Be prepared to be amazed," Reid said.

I took a bite of the dessert in front of me. Sweet baby jesus. It practically melted in your mouth.

"Can I have a bite?" Reid asked.

"No."

"I bought it for you."

"No."

"Now baby girl."

"I said no."

"You're just being mean."

"It's mine."

He wasn't going to win on this one and I was going to let him when.

"Fine," He huffed.

When we finished, we headed back tot he apartment to drop off our food boxes.

"Where'd you go?" Blake asked.

"Cheesecake factory," I answered.

"What ya get?"

"Food. You touch it I will hurt you."

Blake looked at me before we left again.

"Now where?" I asked.

"Time's Square."

So the next three hours, we walked around times square, I window shopped, occasionally buying something. When we passed Zales, I remembered that I wanted to get my ring cleaned.

"Can we stop in there real quick?" I asked.

"Why?" Reid asked.

"I need my ring cleaned and I think one of the stones is loose."

I always loved looking at jewelry when I was little and it stuck with me as I grew up. Blake called it my only girly trait when growing up. While my ring was getting cleaned and the stones getting checked out I started walking around looking at the different pieces. I stopped looking at the rings. I always wanted to get a diamond ring since its my birth stone, but I was always afraid I was going to lose it.

"What ya looking at babe?" Reid asked coming up behind me.

"Rings," I answered.

I pointed out the ones that I liked, Reid just shook his head and then pointed out the ones that looked like me.

"Why don't you ever get one?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I'll lose it."

"You haven't lost the one I gave you yet."

"True."

"You're retarded."

I chose to ignore his comment and continued walking around. Ten minutes later the ring was placed back on my finger with us walking out of the door.

"What are we doing tonight?" I asked.

"Everyones going out to eat and then who knows what. They invited us if you want to go."

"I don't really want to go."

"You just want to eat the cheesecake don't you?"

"Maybe."

He pulled me into his side as we waited for a cab to take us back to his apartment. When we got back the group was watching TV.

"What if I told you I ate your cheesecake," Sean said.

"You value your life?" I asked.

"She will jump you if you touch her food," Pouge told.

"Right, like I'm going to believe you."

"If her name is on it, and someone eats it your going to get an ear full or something taken of yours," Reid said.

I checked the refrigerator to make sure it was there, luckily for him it was still there.

"Well we're heading out, so we'll see you later," Kate said.

"You're turn to do dishes!" Pouge yelled on the way out of the door.

Before Reid could say anything the door slammed shut.

"Hop to it mister," I teased.

"Help?" he asked.

"You're washing."

I was nice enough to help him, just as long as he washed, I was drying whether he liked it or not.

"I can't believe you threatened my friend," Reid said.

"I don't care, no one touches my food, whether they know me or not," I defended.

"But you still threatened him."

"I said you value your life. I in no way shape or form said I'll hurt you if you touch my food."

"It's close enough."

"No, bub it is not."

"Yes it is."

"I'm not arguing with you because you know I'm right about this."

"Don't start with me baby girl. I'm right."

Then came the water.

"Reid stop!" I squealed.

"Not until you tell me that I'm right."

"You're not right. This isn't fair, I don't have anything to get you back with!"

Luckily I saw that they decided to have breakfast for dinner.

"Try it again see what happens," I said grabbing the flour bag.

"You wouldn't," he said.

"Try me."

He decided to spray me and I hit him with a handful of flour.

"You did not just do that," he gasped.

"Oh but I did."

He came after me chasing me around the kitchen before I was trapped in the corner. He threw me over his shoulder taking me somewhere. As I realized the path I started struggling to get out.

"Let me down Reid!" I yelled.

He placed me in the tub blocking any way I could get out.

"You aren't funny," he said.

He turned the shower on soaking me.

"Reid!" I squealed.

I ended up pulling him in with me.

"Dani!" Reid yelled.

I looked up at him.

"I love you," I smiled.

"Right."

"I do."

He rolled his eyes at me. I managed to turn the water off before he crashed his lips onto mine.

"Room. Now," I demanded against his mouth.

We both headed to his room stripping each other of our wet clothes as we made our way. I was on my back as he settled between my legs.

"I'm taking my time," Reid said.

I nodded my head. His lips came in contact with my neck laying kisses down the column of my neck down to my chest. His mouth wrapped around my nipple sucking and nipping. I was in utter pleasure as he continued his trail down my stomach. He trailed back up towards my lips.

"Reid," I whined.

He just chuckled against my lips as he made the kiss go deeper. I didn't even notice his fingers trail down to my heated sex until I felt the tip of his fingers graze up and down my slit. I groaned into his mouth as his fingers dipped into my core.

"Fuck," I mumbled.

His eyes met mine as his thumb started circles on my clit. I was right on the edge and he curled his fingers and hit that spot. I think I saw stars as my orgasm surged through me.

"Good?" Reid smirked.

I shook my head trying to catch my breath. I barely had to time to catch my breath before he entered. Reid's mouth landed on mine as he started the perfect rhythm. I couldn't help the whimpers from coming out of me. I needed release badly.

"Babe...can't," Reid muttered.

He stilled above me with one last thrust. I wrapped my legs around him making a slight adjustment in the angle. His thumb swirled around my clit causing me to shake as he drove into me deeper, his teeth nipping my nipple. We finally shuddered together releasing all the built in tension from a month and some odd days of being apart.

We collapsed out of breath, curling into each other.

"I love you," Reid mumbled into my neck.

"Love you too," I sighed.

I was perfectly content at the moment, with him something that I loved to do when we both had the chance.


	23. Thank You Kate

**Another chapter, might be getting one more not sure yet though. Like always reviews please :)**

**

* * *

**

**Thank You Kate**  
**Reid POV**

"So your almost home?" I asked.

"Yes, I have like forty minutes," Dani sighed.

"Don't get huffy with me."

"I'm not getting huffy with you."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"I'm not going to argue with you."

"Because you know I'll win."

"You wish baby girl."

"You know I will."

"Whatever you say.

"Sean wants a three some."

"It's not gonna happen."

"I told him that."

"And what did he say?"

"Thought I'd try and walked away."

The weekend was what I needed, just to get away from everything and not have to worry about school and not have to worry about dad. We talked the rest of her trip back, setting up when I was going to come up and visit if we wanted to or whether to wait for Spring Break.

"She get home?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, about ten minutes ago," I answered.

"So what was with the flour Saturday night?"

"Got into a fight."

"Who won?"

"Stalemate."

She looked at me for a second before shaking her head in amusement.

"So Blair was jealous. Complained to Jenny for an hour," Kate told.

"That's nice," I said opening my book.

"She's determined to get with you, you know that right?"

"Yeah."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Tell her time and time again that I am not interested of her."

"Do you really think she's going to listen to you?"

"No but I'll keep telling her that I'm not interested."

Before she could say anything there was someone knocking on the door.

"It's open!" Kate yelled.

I didn't pay attention to who was coming in.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I heard Kate ask.

"My new outfit."

I looked up from my book to see Blair in one of the shortest dresses I've ever seen. I literally did a double take as I looked at her. Yeah Blair was hot I admit but she was out to get something. She was the female version of me back in high school.

"I take it you like it?" she inquired.

"Be careful your pussy doesn't show," I said automatically.

"Reid!" Kate scolded.

"Automatic response," I said defending myself.

I looked back down at my book, trying to distract myself so I wouldn't say anything else.

"So do you like it or not?" Blair asked.

"You looked like a slut," I shot out.

I really couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"Go to fucking hell Garwin," Blair hissed.

I heard her stomp out of the apartment slamming the door behind her as she left.

"I can not believe you just said that," Kate said in disbelief.

I looked over at her.

"You can't not disagree, she looked like a fucking slut and I'm pretty sure if she bent over her pussy would be hanging out," I said.

"I have no comment towards that."

"You act like its not true. Just say I agree."

"You know I agree."

"Then why be amazed that I said it. I only said what you were thinking."

"Anyways, when you and Dani were here, I heard you went to Zales."

"Yeah."

"So your thinking about it?"

"Thinking about what?"

"Proposing."

"No."

"Then why'd you go?"

"She needed her ring cleaned and the stones reset."

"Reid."

Now she had me thinking about it. I love her but I just wasn't ready. I wanted to get out of school before we decided anything. Sure, Dani and I have talked about it, but we were usually joking around about it.

"I got you thinking about it don't I?" Kate asked.

"No."

"Don't deny it."

"I'm not. I'm not thinking about it."

"Yes you are."

"No I am not."

"What are you two fighting about?" Pouge asked.

"Reid's thinking about asking Dani to marry him," Kate blurted out happily.

Pouge stared at me with wide eyes.

"You're kidding? Dude that's awesome," Pouge said.

"No. I'm not thinking about it. I don't get why you think I am," I said.

"Nothing's wrong with a long engagement. Mom and dad had one," Kate interjected.

"We aren't even twenty yet."

"You're point?"

"We aren't ready."

"Have you ever talked about it?"

"Jokingly."

"Hmm...well I think if you two would get married you'd have the cutest babies ever and I think you would be prefect together," Kate commented

"I'm leaving."

I grabbed my books and headed to my room. I didn't want to deal with her and the whole engagement talk. Yeah I did want to marry her but I wasn't ready and I was pretty sure she wasn't ready yet either. Hell we haven't even made it through our first year of college yet and they already think we should be getting engaged.

I sat there reading the same paragraph over and over again until my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi sweetie," my mom said.

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"Good, trying to finish up homework."

"I can call back."

"No it's fine, I've been reading the same paragraph for the ten minutes."

"I haven't talked to you for a while. Just wanted to check up on you."

"Sorry, I've been busy."

"It's fine I understand."

"What have you been up to?"

"Trying to get the stuff with your fathers business sorted out. I swear it went down hill once they put Wilson in charge."

"What happened to Charles."

"Stepped down."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. I'm guessing he took it hard when your father died."

"Oh. Is this bad?"

"Right now no, but if Wilson keeps up with the shit bad decisions I'm afraid that he is."

"Can't someone else take over?"

"We're working on it. I think Matt is going to try and take the position over."

"He'll do good."

"I know. Hold on a second."

I heard a muffled voice in the background and then her mutter something.

"Sorry about that. Listen, I have to go. Matt's here and we are going to go and talk to Wilson and get him to step down," my mom said.

"Can I ask you something before you go," I said.

"What's that?"

"How old were you and dad when you got engaged?"

"Not until we were about twenty one why?"

"Kate was going on and on about us being at Zales..."

"Are you thinking about it?"

"No, I mean yes, I don't know. I don't know what to think. I love her and can't imagine my life without her but we haven't even made it through our first year of college and we aren't even twenty yet."

"Have the two of you...Matthew not now. I'm talking to my son about something important. Go wait in the car or go ahead and go to the office...Sorry. Have you and Dani talked about it at all?"

"We've joked about it but we haven't really sat down and talked about it."

"I see, now are you ready to get married?"

"No. I want to get through college before anything."

"Nothings wrong with that. Your father and I didn't get married until we were both out of college. It's okay to think about it now and its okay to have a long engagement. Having a long engagement helps you realize if your ready for a big step like marriage."

"I just wish Kate wouldn't have put the idea in my head."

"Reid, I promise it's fine to think about it."

"I know. I have so much going on. With dad and school."

"Sweetie, when you have time come down and visit get away."

"I will."

"I have to go but I'll talk to you later."

"All right"

"Love you."

"Love you too."

The phone call ended leaving me thinking about engagement instead of my homework that I needed to get done. I wasn't ready to ask her to marry me, but I knew that I wanted her in the rest of my life. I have told her that I wanted her in my life numerous times and she told me the same thing. I think I started realized what she meant when I gave her the promise ring during winter break.

Maybe, forever was what I wanted with her.

So thank you Kate for making me start to think about it.


	24. Thank You Blake and Kate

**Last chapter upload until next time :) Hope if holds you gusy over**

**

* * *

Thank You Blake and Lexi  
Dani POV **

The weekend was what I needed. I talked to Reid for about the last half hour of the trip back to the college. He was still upset that I "threatened" his friend over the cheesecake but he'll survive and technically I didn't threaten him, I merely asked if he valued his life.

"Your back early," Blake said as I came inside.

"Yeah, not that bad of traffic," I answered.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just tired."

"I want to hear all about your weekend."

I knew that, I knew that the day I left. I headed towards my room grabbing a pair of comfy clothes before getting a shower. When I came back out to the living room Lexi was there also.

"So spill," Lexi demanded.

"Before I start, Blake your boyfriend is annoying," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he is. He forced me to talk to him for almost two hours on the way up."

"I know. I tried to get him off."

"Do I even want to know how?"

"Well, I promised..."

"Just shush," Lexi said, "Now please tell us what happened."

I explained about everything. Starting with the meet, and heading back to the apartment, minus the quickie before the guys were kicked out so the girls and I could get ready for the club.I described who each of their new friends were, and how Blair was a bitch. They were amazed that I, Dani Myers, went to a club. I explained that Reid was worried about forgetting his dad. I told them about the day we spent together (touring the campus and the city).

"Pause for a second," Lexi said.

"What?" I asked.

"You've never been to the city?"

"No."

"But your dad's this hot shot lawyer."

"Your point?"

"Why wouldn't he take you up there?"

"He's a jackass. Now can I continue?"

I quickly went back into explaining the cheesecake factory. Then how we walked around the city. When I got to to talking about Zales both of their eyes got huge.

"What?" I asked.

"You looked at rings?" Blake asked.

"Yeah..."

"Like engagement rings?" Lexi asked.

"No."

"But you were in there," Blake said.

"Yeah."

"Looking at rings."

"Technically I was getting my ring cleaned and the stones reset."

"You just said, Reid and I were looking at rings, picking out the ones that each of us liked," Lexi said.

"But they weren't engagement rings."

"But they were still rings," Blake countered.

"Right. So anyways, we got into food fight," I said changing the subject.

"What do you mean food fight?" Lexi asked.

"He said I threatened his friend."

"Over?" Blake asked.

"Cheesecake."

They busted out laughing at my confession. Lexi ended up leaving because she was meeting up with some people for a class.

"Anyways back to the subject, the rings. Have you thought about?" Blake asked.

"Not really," I answered.

"Are you ready?"

"Not really. I love him, but we haven't even made it through our first year of college and we aren't even in our twenties yet."

"I see your point. Do you see yourself with him in the future?"

"Of course I do. I don't think I can imagine my life without him."

"Have you talked about it?"

"Only when we're joking around. I guess we need to talk about it but we have so much going on right now."

"You know it's going to happen eventually right?"

"Yeah and I hope it does."

"Babe," I heard Tyler say.

"What?" Blake asked.

"You ready yet? We're supposed meet Josh and Kara in about twenty minutes."

"Yeah, we are going to finish this conversation," Blake told me.

Then it was just me in the apartment. I knew I had homework that I needed to get done but my mind just wasn't in it. They got me thinking about getting engaged. Yes I wanted to marry Reid but I wasn't ready and I was 99.9% sure that Reid wasn't ready yet.

My phone started ringing as I that there thinking about whether I was ready or not. I looked down at the screen and sighed in relief as I saw who was calling me. It was the person I wanted to talk to.

"Hey," I answered.

"Hi sweetie, are you busy?" my mom asked.

"Nope, I'm by myself."

"I haven't heard from you in a while, I was worried."

"Sorry. I was up in New York visiting Reid this past weekend, I just got home about two hours ago."

"I know, I just got off the phone with his mother."

"Oh, how is she?"

"Hanging in there. She's taking it day by day."

"Can I ask you something?"

"I suppose."

"How old were you and dad when you got engaged?"

"We were twenty two. Why?"

"Reid and I went into Zales to get my ring cleaned and the stones reset we just looked around as it was getting all that done and when I was telling Blake and Lexi about it, they assumed we were looking at engagement rings."

"Were you?"

"No. At least I don't think so. I was just looking at the rings with my birthstone."

"Which most can get considered as an engagement ring."

"Exactly."

"Do you want to get engaged?"

"Eventually. We aren't even in our twenties yet and haven't made it through our first year of college."

"Does Reid want to?"

"I don't know, we haven't exactly talked about it and when we did we were joking around."

"Maybe you need to talk to him about it."

"Maybe, but I have so much going on right now with school and I don't want to add something else on to my plate."

"Baby, it's okay to think about it. It's okay to wait. It's your decision on whether you want to do this now or later. It's your life and no one can tell you what to do with it."

"I know but I don't want..."

"To end up like your father and I? Dani, when we got divorced it was a mutual decision. You're father and I just fell apart."

"I thought he cheated?"

"He did and he was man enough to tell me about it. I was hurt yes, but I didn't let that get the best of me. Your father and I may not be together anymore but we love you. We will do anything for you even if he doesn't show you."

"I know it's not going to be like that but the statistics..."

"They're just numbers. Can I ask you what has you so worried?"

I didn't say anything.

"Does this have to do with Dan?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Dani, your brother would be happy for you. I understand that he isn't going to be there for your big moments of life but I can tell you that he would support you and Reid. He knew you two would end up together."

"I just feel like he should be here."

"Dani he is going to be there. Not in person but I spirit and in your heart."

"I know. I just miss him."

"I miss him too sweetie. I'm going to let you go so you can get your homework done."

We said goodbye. Mom had a point, if we did get married we most likely wouldn't end up like them. I'm not going to lie, I wish Dan was here at a time like this but I knew he would be happy for me no matter what and wouldn't want to see me unhappy. I knew he liked Reid and I knew he always said we were going to end up together.

I knew I wanted Reid in my life. I couldn't even see myself without him. I wanted that maybe, forever.

So thank you Blake and Kate for putting the thoughts in my head.


	25. Fights Dani POV

**So here is the next chapter :) I'm officially done with my college classes until next semester which means I should be able to get chapters posted more frequently (hopefully). Anyways, read and review please and thank you :)  


* * *

Fights  
****Dani POV**

"When do you get the grades?" Reid asked.

"Sometime next week. I know I did pretty good on most of them, I'm just not sure about my math class," I answered.

Freshman year has been out for a little over a week. We were all back together in our hometown. Currently we were all out by the Parry's pool, relaxing and carefree. While most of the group were around the pool Reid and I were in the hammock away from them.

"I think I actually did pretty good," Reid said, "Hopefully all A's and B's."

"Trying to out do me?"

"Always."

He kissed the side of my head. For the past couple of months I was debating on whether to bring up the whole marriage thing. I really wanted to talk to him about it, just to see what he thought about the whole thing.

"What you thinking about?" Reid asked.

"Nothing really."

"Right, what do you think about marriage?"

I think my heart just stopped.

"I'm not asking you to marry me. I mean I will...eventually. I just wanted your opinion."

"I like the idea, but I'm not ready yet," I said choosing my words carefully.

"Kate got me thinking about it."

"Blake and Lexi got me."

"You're thinking about it?"

"To a point."

"Me too."

"Do you want to?"

"Yeah, later down the road."

"Do you see us together for that long?"

"Like you said maybe, forever."

I let out a chuckle, surprised that he remembered that from winter break.

"Maybe, forever, I like the sound of it," I said.

"Me too," Reid said.

I was happy we were on the same page with everything.

"So I think Sean and them are gonna come down and up to visit sometime during the summer," Reid said.

"Blair included?"

"No. Don't worry. She's traveling through Europe."

"Thank god, I don't like her."

"I know baby girl."

"Stop getting each other off and get in the pool!" Blake yelled.

"We aren't getting each other off!" I yelled back.

Reid and I slowly got off the hammock so we wouldn't flip over. They had the volleyball net up waiting for us to join the game.

"You're getting burnt," Tyler pointed out.

"I know. It's what happens when your white," I said.

The game was started as soon as Reid and I got on our respected sides. Girls dominated only because of Blake, who plays volleyball. I was pretty good, I played for awhile but I ended up stopping once my accident happened.

"See this is why you shouldn't play against us," Lexi said.

"It's because you cheat," Caleb said.

"No we don't cheat we're just good," Blake said.

"Well you and baby girl know how to play so its an unfair advantage," Tyler said.

"Your point?" I asked.

"You are too good at this," Pouge said.

"Well that's your fault for sucking at this game," Blake said.

"We need to go to Nicky's," Reid said interrupting the on going battle.

We all agreed, quickly going in separate directions getting ready to go to our spot.

"Hey, so what were you two talking about?" Blake asked as I started getting ready for my shower.

"Nothing really just about the grades we might be getting," I answered.

"And?"

"That's about it, oh and his friends from college might be coming to town."

"That's cool, but seriously."

"I'm getting my shower."

I wasn't about to tell her what we really talked about because she was going to freak out that we were actually talking about marriage. Once my shower was done and I quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and layered tank tops.

"Think Abbott will be there?" I heard Tyler ask as I walked into the living room.

"When isn't he? Hell I can already tell this is going to be a good night," Reid said.

"You fight, we're leaving," I threatened.

"Now baby girl," Tyler said.

Reid pulled me into his lap as we waited for the rest of the group to get down.

"Don't now me," I said, "I'm serious. I don't feel like getting kicked out of Nicky's the first time being back."

"We won't," Reid promised.

"What aren't we doing?" Pouge asked walking in.

"Getting in a fight with Abbott," I answered.

"Who's getting into a fight with Abbott?" Caleb asked.

"No one is getting in a fight with him," I said.

"I swear to the fish, if any of you get into a fight with Aaron Abbott none of you are getting sex the entire summer," Kate threatened.

"Everyone ready?" Caleb asked quickly changing the subject.

We all piled into the Hummer and headed to our favorite hang out.

"Babe you want anything?" Reid asked.

"Nah, I'm good," I said.

He kissed the side of my head before heading over to the pool tables with Tyler. The other two headed to the foosball tables.

"So what were you and Reid talking about?" Kate asked.

"Nothing really," I answered.

"Oh come on you two were over there for most of the afternoon," Lexi said.

"Most of it I was asleep."

"Asleep my ass," Blake muttered.

"I swear I was."

They merely shook their head before going on about some movie they saw a couple of nights ago. I kept an eye on Reid because I had a feeling he was going to be getting into with Aaron and if Nicky caught wind of it, he was going to kick them out and I wasn't about ready to have the only place we loved to be ruined for a week, if one got kicked out, none of us came.

While we caught up and told stories about college little did I know that all hell was going to break loose. I was in the middle of telling Kate more about Spencer when I heard commotion behind me. When I turned to look Reid and Abbott were getting in each others face. That's when all hell broke loose, Abbott managed to push Reid and that's when macho Reid came out to play and punched him. Before any of us had a chance to do anything Nicky had them out of the door and Pouge and Caleb were outside with them.

When the girls and I got outside Abbott and his friends were heading to their cars and Caleb and Reid were getting into it as Tyler and Pouge stood there stunned.

"Will you just shut up?" I yelled.

All four boys looked at me.

"Are you fucking stupid Reid?" I asked.

Reid's mouth opened and closed a few times.

"God dammit Reid, this isn't what I had in mind for the first night back to Nicky's. I was hoping for catching up with people we went to school with but _no_, you and your machoism had to come out and play just because Abbott wouldn't pay you."

"Baby girl," Reid started.

"Don't even try to explain it because that's how it always is when Abbott comes into the situation. You know I hate it when you fight but yet when he's around you somehow always get into it with him. I don't understand why you keep playing him because you know he thinks your cheating and won't give you the money," I continued.

He kept looking at me.

"Did you get your money?" I asked.

He shook his head no.

"How much were you supposed to get?" I asked.

"Two fifty," Tyler answered.

I headed over to the hummer to get my wallet. I knew I had the money and the only reason I had it in my wallet was because of my birthday. It wasn't all of it because I spent some of it and the other half was still in my wallet because I wanted to drop it off at the bank. I counted out two fifty and went back to the group.

"Here," I said shoving it in his hand.

"I'm not taking your money," Reid said.

"You mine as well because your going to complain that you don't have your winnings from Abbott so take the fucking money and don't complain."

"I'm not taking your money. I could care less that I didn't get it from it."

"Then why get into a fight over it? Every fucking time you and Aaron compete you get pissed because he doesn't give you the money."

I started walking away because I wasn't in the mood to deal with it.


	26. Foot In Mouth Reid POV

**Part 2 of the upload :) Hopefully I can get the next two chapters up in the next couple of days. Read and view like always :)  


* * *

Foot in the Mouth  
****Reid POV**

"He called you a whore," I called out as she walked towards the hummer.

She turned around to look at me.

"I could care less what he calls me. I've been called worse and have had things said about me worse than being called a whore," she said.

"You're really going to be pissed at me because I was defending you?"

I was starting to get pissed. I may have been friends with Dani my whole life but I have yet to figure out what is going through her mind half the time.

"So you're pissed at me because I defended you? So does this mean you actually are one? Is there something your not telling me?"

"Reid!" Blake yelled.

"I never cheated on you and I never will so get the fucking thought out of your head," I seethed.

"Well maybe if you weren't so pissed I wouldn't have thought about it," He fought back.

"That's rich your really going to accuse me of cheating? Look at your fucking past."

"Are you still hung up on the Lauren thing? Dammit Dani I never fucked her when we first started dating, so why are bringing it back up?"

"I'm not talking about that bitch. I'm talking about before we even started dating. I'm talking about the girls who's hearts were broken because you fucked them left and right."

"Who gives a shit that I fucked left and right it's what I did and if I wasn't with you I would probably still be doing."

"So do you still want to go fuck left and right?"

"Right now yes."

"Then go ahead."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I don't know what do you think?"

"You're really going to break up with me because I got into a fight with Abbott because of you. That's fucking rich. Why don't you go the cemetery and talk to an inanimate object since you know that's going help solve your fucking problems."

Shit, fuck, damn, I really shouldn't have said that. I really needed to not go for the jugular. I probably had a sign with an arrow pointing to my mouth saying: Insert foot here.

Her eyes were hard and I knew she was pissed. I shouldn't have said that about her visiting her brothers site but that's what she always did. I never went to visit my dad's site because I just didn't show emotion because he didn't show emotion because he said it wasn't the man thing to do.

"At least I can show some emotion and get some sort of closure out of it," she snapped.

"So fucking sorry I don't blubber like an idiot because I want someone here who's dead," I bit out.

I could see her wheels turning from here and I knew she was trying to calm herself down before she would say something.

"At least I can show emotion," she fought back, "At least I'm not a fucking statue and don't show my feelings."

Then I noticed her facial expression go blank as she looked past me. When I turned around to see six new people standing in the group. Shit I forgot they were coming to visit.

"I'm going home," I heard Dani said.

"Your really going to fucking walk?" I asked turning around.

"I don't want to be close to you right now."

"Your going to fucking walk almost five miles back to Pouge's house?"

"I said I was going home. Meaning _my_ house."

"I'm surprised you aren't going to visit your brothers head stone to cry."

"Go to fucking hell Garwin."

Her cheeks were flushed and I knew she was pissed. She started walking away turning the corner towards her house.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Tyler asked.

"Why would I stop her?" I asked back.

I didn't feel like getting grilled for the shit I said to her. I followed the path she was taking before using to get home.

"Jesus Reid don't sneak up on me like that," my mom said as I popped up beside her.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"You okay?"

"No. I just got into it with Dani."

"About?"

"I got into a fight with Abbott."

"Why?"

"He called her a whore."

"So she's mad at you because you punched Abbott because he called her a whore."

"And I might've said some other stuff."

"Reid."

"I know, I just got pissed because I was defending her and punched her and she got mad because I punched him."

"You didn't have to punch him. You could've just walked away."

"She gave me money."

"Why?"

"Because I won it but Abbott wouldn't give me it."

"How much?"

"Two fifty."

"Are you going to give it back?"

"Yeah."

"Reid what else did you say?"

"I made fun of her because she 'talks' to her brother."

Her eyes narrowed at me.

"Stupid I know," I said.

"Reid I don't know what to tell you. I understand why you got into a fight with Aaron but you realize that Dani could care less that someone called her something. You didn't need to bring in her brother in this. Yes its been about four years since he died but they were close and it's not always going to be easy for her when big events come along."

"What about me? Yeah dad and I weren't close but he was my dad."

"She understands that Reid. She knows that everyone grieves in their own way, but you have to understand she would never use that against you. There's going to be times in your life that you're going to need your father and your going to feel guilty that's what she's going through, like with graduation, her eighteenth birthday and starting college. She's going to have to go through it when she gets married, has her first child and whatever else that's going to big in her life. You and your father might not have been close but you are going to wish that he was there with you at one time or another and your going to know what she's going through."

She had a point and she knew that I knew she had a point.

"I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning or whenever you get up," she said.

She was upset. I knew that because she didn't even say goodnight.

"You really know how to bring out the big guns," someone said.

Sean.

"I take it that the way she was standing is the bitch stance?" he asked.

I turned to face him well all of them.

"Yes," I sighed, "That would be her bitch stance."

"So that was slightly awkward," Peyton said.

"Yeah. Pouge still outside?"

"Yup," Peyton said, "They figured you would be going back out to talk to them."

"Give me a couple of minutes."

They stood in the middle of the room as I went outside to talk to them.

"You are such a fucking dumb ass," Blake said through the window as I got closer.

"I know. Give this back to her. I know she doesn't want to see my face."

"I could've told you that," Kate interjected.

"I'm going to ignore that but are they staying here?"

"Yeah, the rooms at my place aren't clean," Pouge answered.

"All right. Are we doing anything tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure, Kate said something about taking your friends around town," Blake said.

"Okay, just call or something tomorrow."

"Just let it blow over," Tyler said as I started walking away.

Blow over. This was one of the worst fights we've had all because I had to bring in her brother. I was a dumb ass like Blake said. I don't know if we were definitely broken up or not. When I saw her and the ring wasn't on her finger I knew we were over. I guess I would have to wait and see if the ring was on her finger when I saw her again.


	27. Avoidance

**So two days in a row :) Go me. Anyways, hopefully I can get more up by Tuesday (if I remember). Your reviews for the last two chapters made me smile today, definitely needed the smiles work was horrible. Reviews are lovely like usual :)  
**

**

* * *

Avoidance  
****Dani POV**

I've been pretty good at avoiding Reid for the past couple of days. I hung out with my mom most of it. I told her about the fight but she said that it probably going to blow over. She did understand where I was coming from about being pissed. She knew I could careless what people call me and she knew that once he brought Dan in I was going to put up the wall and then say what comes to mind hurtful or not.

"I don't know if we're broken up or not," I told Blake through the phone.

"How can you not know?" she asked.

"We didn't exactly say whether we were or not."

"Do you think you are?"

"That's why I said I don't know."

"Don't get fucking bitchy with me."

"I'm not getting bitchy with you. I'm trying to talk to you about this situation but obviously your not being very helpful."

"Don't get pissed at me because your missing your _bubbbers_, I'm trying to help you."

"No you aren't you keep asking me questions that I don't know the answer to!"

"Get the stick out of your ass and wake up. Reid's not going anywhere. If you break up because of him defending you, you are fucking stupid. Reid was defending your honor when Abbott called you a whore. So suck it up and get the fuck over it."

"I'm not pissed he punched Abbott because he called me a whore. I'm pissed because he brought my brother into it!"

"Your brothers dead. He's been dead for almost five fucking years. Get over it."

"I can't just get over it _Laken_. My brother was my best friend. _I watched him die _and _I _could've stopped it. So don't tell me to get over it."

The other end was silent.

"I'm done. When _you_ get the stick out of your ass I'll talk to you."

I hung up even more pissed about the situation. I grabbed my keys and headed to my car. When I was pissed I went on a drive. She had no right to tell me what to do, she had no idea what the hell I've been through when my brother died.

"What is wrong with you?" my mom asked.

I ignored her comment as I hastily put my shoes on.

"Danielle tell me what's wrong," my mom demanded.

I looked at her.

"She told me to get over the fact that Dan's dead."

She stopped what she was doing and to study me.

"What?" she asked.

"She said I should get over the fact that Dan's dead," I repeated.

"Why?"

"We were talking about the fight between Reid and I and she wasn't really helping and I told her and she said I was stupid if I broke up because Reid was defending me and I said that I pissed because he brought Dan into and she said and I quote, 'your brothers dead. He's been dead for almost five f-ing years. Get over it.' I can't believe she even said that."

"What did you say after she said it?"

"Once she gets the stick out of her ass she can talk to me and that I watched him die and that he was my best friend."

"Dani I don't know what to tell you. I wish I did but I truly don't. Maybe you should just let it all blow over. Are you going to try and talk to Reid?"

"I should but I don't know."

"Talk to him please. He's not going any where you know that."

"Okay."

"Go now. I'm pretty sure he's home because he's friends from New York are down."

"I know."

"Danielle I mean it. Go now. I know he's mother is home so I'm going to call and make sure your there."

"I'm not sixteen anymore mom!"

"I don't care. I want you to talk to him."

"Fine," I whined.

I knew she was right. I haven't talked to him since Friday, three days ago. I made it over to the Garwin's gate, punching in the numbers to the gate. As soon as I was through the gate and parked I sat there staring at the steering wheel. I guess I sat there for like ten minutes until I heard a knock on my window scarring the shit out of me. When I looked beside me Reid was standing there. I knew I had to get out of the car and face and that's what I did. I leaned against my car avoiding his gaze as we stood there in awkward silence.

"We need to talk don't we?" Reid asked.

"I guess."

We stood there knowing what to say but not wanting to say it.

"Look..."

"We..."

**

* * *

Cliff hanger...**


	28. Talking

**Upload number two :) reviews are nice :)  
**

**

* * *

Talking  
****Reid POV**

We haven't had this big of a fight since the night of birthday when she overheard Lauren say that she had sex with me. I looked down at her finger, she still had the ring on so that was a good thing.

"You still have it on," I pointed out.

She shook her head, looking at down at her ring.

"I shouldn't have said that to you."

I hated apologies.

"And I shouldn't have hit Abbott."

She wasn't looking at me. She could've cared less with that fact that I hit Abbott for what he called her.

"I shouldn't have brought your brother into it."

Bingo cue the sudden eye contact.

"I was mad and had word vomit."

"You always have word vomit," she said.

And she talks.

"True. I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"For?"

"Getting pissed."

"You had the right to get mad."

"Then I shouldn't have said what I said to you about your dad and I shouldn't have brought up your past."

"It's not like it isn't true and I shouldn't have insinuated that you were sleeping around."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you follow me?"

"Because I knew you were pissed and I would live to keep the boys for when we have kids. And why have you been avoiding all of us, Nate and them are upset that you haven't hung out with them so far."

A slight smile formed on her lips at my reason.

"Because I didn't want to get into another fight."

"Well we could've apologized earlier."

"We could've."

"You just wanted to make me sweat didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"So we aren't breaking up?"

"Nope. Your stuck with me."

"Wouldn't want it any other way. Did you talk to Blake any today? Tyler said she went berserk when she was on the phone."

She looked like she was getting ready to cry, which wasn't what I was expecting.  
"Dani..." I trailed.

"Should I get over the fact he's dead?" she asked quietly.

That was out from left field.

"I'm probably the last person to ask."

So she must not be too mad. I was slightly confused at what she was trying to get at.

"I watched him..."

"Baby girl, what are you talking about?"

"She said I should get over that my brothers dead."

"Who sa...Blake said that?"

I wrapped my arms around her.

"When did this go down?" I asked.

"About an hour ago."

I was pissed but I wasn't going to let her see it.

"I love you," I said, "Probably not what you want to hear but I truly love you baby girl.

"It's exactly what I need to hear," she sighed.

"If you don't get over the fact your brother died so be it. You can feel what you want and do what you want. I'm the last person to give you any advice on this but baby girl take your time. You watched him die."

"I was so pissed that she said it. She doesn't know what its like. DJ was my best friend and its like I watched him kill himself. You can't get that image out of your head no matter how hard you try. She doesn't understand what the whole situation. When I got off the phone mom stopped me from driving around and said she didn't know what to tell me about the whole fight with Blake and then she said I should come talk to you."

"So I'm just going to go out on a limb here and guess that Tyler heard what she said."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I was on the phone with him when he told me she was going berserk and then he said what the fuck in the middle of the conversation before hanging up on me."

"Probably. I had a feeling he was there but didn't ask."

"So we're okay?"

"Yeah, no more fights."

"No more fights baby girl."

I leaned down to kiss to seal the deal with this agreements.

"Now that all this love dovey shits over, can we hang out now?" I heard.

Dani chuckled against my lips at Sean's out burst.

"Do we have to?" I said, "I'd rather just fuck you until you can't see straight."

"Sex doesn't solve problems."

"Fine."

I grabbed her hand as we headed into my house. I didn't really care what we did just as long as Dani and I were going to be okay.

"So what we saw the other night are we going to see it again?" Sean asked.

"Unless one of us does something stupid," Dani answered.


	29. Showdowns

**Three days in a row. Wow I am good :) Reviews are lovely :)

* * *

Showdown  
****Dani POV**

I was curled into his side as we watched Sean, Lucas and Nate just bomb at some song on Rock band. Reid handed me his phone:

_Blake and them are coming over..._

_**Why?**_

_Not sure, I know K & P want to see our friends_

_**Do I have to talk to her?**_

_Not if you don't want to_

I gave his phone back to him after his response.I wasn't in the mood to see Blake after what she told me. She really pissed me off and her comment hurt me. She truly didn't understand what I went through. She didn't know that I had over two years of therapy and had troubles sleeping. I never talked about Dan to her. She didn't even know that when he and I were in the same room, everyone called him DJ. She didn't know a lot of things surrounding my brothers death. She didn't understand the relationship with my father. She didn't understand why I stopped playing guitar. She didn't understand why I didn't want to sing in front of people. She just didn't understand the whole situation. I know for a fact she never had anyone close to her die. So she didn't have the right to tell me to get over my brother.

"Thank fucking god your here Kate!" I heard Peyton say.

"Nice to see you too," Pouge said.

"Right anyways, they suck. We need to show them how its done," Peyton said.

"Dani you want to?" Kate asked.

"No, I'm good," I answered.

She studied me for a moment. I knew she knew what happened with the look she gave me as grabbed the guitar. Peyton was on the drums, Kate on guitar and Hailey was singing. About halfway through the "Yellow Submarine" Caleb, Lexi, Tyler and Blake came in.

"Just don't say anything," Reid whispered in my ear.

I smiled at the rest of them as they came in. Blake and I didn't look at each other. I could tell with one look at Tyler he was pissed. I wasn't sure if it was because of the whole comment Blake told me or something else.

"Dani," I heard.

I looked up to see Lexi handing me the guitar.

"We'll force Reid to do the drums," she said, "And we'll do your favorite song."

I looked over at Reid who just shrugged.

"Wait her song's Flirtin' With Disaster! I suck at the song," Reid realized.

"It's just because you don't have any hand eye coordination," Pouge said.

Reid shot him a dirty look.

"What level?" Nate asked.

"Hard," Lexi answered.

"Who's singing?" I asked.

"I am."

"I didn't think you knew the words."

"I've gotten better.

I looked at her as I adjusted the guitar strap around my shoulders.

"Don't give me that look," Lexi huffed.

"We lose, I'm not playing with either of you two again," I threatened.

"Someones competitive," Jenny laughed.

"Grew up with guys," I shrugged.

"That's your excuse for everything," Tyler said.

"Well it's not like it isn't true."

I looked at the screen as the song started. It felt good to play this song. It wasn't really my song, it was my mom's and her best friend Charlie's song when they were younger and I just learned to love it. I had to bail Reid out twice during the song. When the song ended we had beaten our last score (amazingly).

"You are amazing," Lucas praised.

"I try," I grinned.

I handed the guitar off to whoever was next in line to play. I could see Blake telling Kate something and I heard something like I'm not getting into it come from Kate.

"If you have something to say, say it my face," I said not looking at her.

"You're afraid," Blake said.

"Of?"

"Everything! You're afraid that your going to forget your brother. You're afraid that everyones going to blame you. Your afraid to even talk about your brother. Everyone has to walk on egg shells around you whenever we mention your brother or about the war."

"Have you ever had someone close to you die?"

"No."

"Then how the hell would you know what it's like? You have no idea what I went through when Dan died. _I watched him kill himself_. You have no idea what the hell I went through. I had nightmares for almost a year until I was put on medication to help me sleep and for anxiety attacks. I was in therapy for almost three fucking years because I didn't want to talk about the whole ordeal. You have no idea what I went through. Dan taught me how to play the guitar, we _played_ together that's the only way I would play. I never sang unless I knew he was there in the crowd or it was being recorded for me to send it to him while he was on tour. My father _blames me_ for his death. _I blame myself for his death_. You have no idea what I went through so stop telling me to get over it."

Her eyes were huge and the room was quiet.

"I'm not afraid to talk about Dan. What do you want me to talk about? The fact that he had PTSD? That he was never the same after his second tour? Did you know when he and I were in the same room during a party we called him DJ. It stood for Daniel Jackson Myers. Do you want me to talk about my brother? What else do you want me to say? Do you want me to write you a book on my brother? Hell I could do it right now if you wanted me to. I'll give you every fucking detail about him that you want. From his full name to his birthday to his favorite color to his fucking bird collection to whatever else you fucking want. So Blake what do you want?"

She was silent. I knew I caught her off guard, I didn't care. I need to get this out in the open because I wasn't about to have her tell me to get over the death of my brother. Yes it's been five years, but you just can't get over the fact you watched your own brother die and then have your father blame you for his death.

"Grow the fuck up and get the stick out of your ass and realize that everyones different. Once you go through what I went through you'll understand why I can't get over the fact that my brother's dead," I snapped.

I couldn't breath. I knew it was the starting of a anxiety attack. I made my way out of the room making my way outside.

"Baby," Reid said, "Baby look at me."

He's hands were on the sides of my face forcing me to look at him.

"I'm proud of you baby girl. I'm so fucking proud of you right now."

"I can't breath."

"Deep breaths baby girl. Take deep breaths and calm yourself down."

I grabbed his arms as he helped me sit down on the steps so I could catch my breath.

"She okay?" I heard behind me.

It was a girls voice.

"Not really," Reid said.

"Dani," she said, "It's Hailey."

I shook my head.

"Can I sit out here with you?"

I shook my head again still trying to catch my breath.

"I want you to take deep breaths," Hailey said, "Try and clear your mind. Think about the good things." I started thinking of Reid willing myself to calm down.

"You okay?" Reid asked.

I looked up at him. He pushed pieces of hair behind ears, locking making me lock eyes with him.

"I'm proud of you baby girl."

"I feel so much better."

Reid laughed at my confession.


	30. Back To Normal

**So here's the next one for the day. I might be able to get the next two up tomorrow :) Reviews are nice and make my day.  


* * *

Back to Normal  
****Dani POV**

I haven't talked to Blake since the whole thing went down. Reid's friends from school left yesterday since they were only here for a week. Yeah Blake and I were in the same room but it didn't mean I was going to talk to her. I wasn't a happy camper with her and she knew that. I wasn't about to kiss her ass either to get her to say sorry.

"So have you talked to her at all?" Reid asked.

"Nope," I answered.

"Are you going to?"

"Probably not."

"Your being a pain."

"I know."

I snuggled into his side as we continued watching some unrealistic movie on the syfy channel.

"Why do you watch this stuff?" Reid asked.

"Because its so unrealistic it isn't even funny. They make me giggle," I answered.

He kissed the side of my head as the badly created monster ate one of the minor characters. I started giggling which caused Reid to start laughing at me.

"Have you ever just sat here and watched them? I mean come on they're fucking hilarious and the actors can't act worth shit," I said.

"Oh baby girl you amuse me."

I felt at ease right now. I was glad that I got all of the built up frustration out and I felt like a weight had lifted from my shoulders. I do realize that she does have a point that I need to get over the fact that he's dead but she didn't have to tell me it that way. With me telling her off and actually talking about my brother I felt like I was able to get over it better now. I knew that I would never get over it fully because of what I saw.

"You guys better not be naked!" I heard Tyler shout, breaking me of my thoughts.

"Dammit Tyler you ruin everything!" Reid said.

Tyler came in through the door.

"Are you going to talk to Blake?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked back.

"Because she thinks you hate her."

"I don't want to deal with her but I don't hate her."

"Can you at least talk to her and tell her that?"

"Why should I? She's the one that needs to apologize."

"I know that. I can't stand her whining! I mean come on, its like she has your number she could always call or text you but why would she do that because fucking stubborn almost as bad as you."

"Baby boy, I'll talk to her when she's not a bitch and every time we've been in the same room she looks like she could bite nails and rip me from limb to limb and I would like to keep all my body parts in tact."

"What if I said she was here?"

"You can't lie worth shit," Reid butted in.

Reid did have a point, Tyler couldn't lie very well.

"Fine, are we still going out tonight?" Tyler asked.

I looked over at Reid to see what his answer was, I knew we weren't going to go to Nicky's since Aaron was most likely going to be there.

"I couldn't tell you. I would ask Caleb since he's the one who plans everything," Reid answered.

"All right, I guess I'll see you guys later then," Tyler said.

Tyler left the room leaving Reid and I to ourselves.

"So I guess we do have to go out don't we?" Reid asked.

"Yes. And you will survive with out sex for once in your life."

"Well you suck."

"You weren't complaining last night."

"I guess I wasn't. Just to think about your lips wrapped around my..."

"Stop the conversation right there," someone said.

Reid and I looked at my door, to see Pouge standing there.

"What do you want?" Reid asked.

"I just wanted to drop your keys off, your car is covered and in the garage," Pouge said throwing the keys at him.

"Thanks."

"Now as soon as you hear me going down the stairs you can finish your conversation."

"Hey Pouge," I said.

"What?"

"Has Blake said anything to Kate about the whole thing?"

"Not that I know of. I know Kate told her that she wasn't going to get into it."

"Thanks you can leave now."

He ended up giving me a dirty look before leaving us again.

"Anyways where were we?" Reid asked.

I was too engrossed in the badly made movie to even be paying attention to him. Then the screen went black.

"What the hell?" I groaned.

"You weren't paying attention to me," Reid pouted.

I looked over at him.

"What were you saying?" I asked giving him my full attention.

"I was going to continue on what I was saying before Pouge interrupted."

"And what were you going to say?"

"I was saying that just thinking about your lips wrapped around my cock makes me hard."

I pressed my forehead against his.

"You want to know what I think?" I breathed.

"What baby girl."

"You and your hand are going to have a fun tonight."

I grabbed the remote putting the TV back on to the movie.

"Baby girl," Reid groaned.

The rest of the day we spent cuddling and making out or watching one of the random movies before we got ready to head to Salem so we could meet everyone at the diner.

"What took you two so long?" Caleb asked as we sat down.

"His fault," I blamed.

"It was...okay maybe it was," Reid said.

We placed our orders and continued on with our conversation.

"I'm sorry," Blake blurted out.

I was mid bite when she said it.

"I shouldn't have told you to get over it," Blake said.

I placed the uneaten spoon full of mashed potatoes down on the plate.

"You were right, I have no idea what you went through and still going through," Blake continued.

She looked sincere about it.

"And I crossed the line."

Yes she did.

"And I am really really really sorry," she apologized.

"You want to know what's funny?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"I felt relieved after I got all that out," I said.

They all stared at me, Reid slightly amused at the confession. He knew that I felt relieved because I told him once we got back to my house after the fight.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess 'cause I never talk about it," I shrugged.

"Back to normal?"

"Don't expect me to talk about him right away."

"I wasn't going to."

"I suppose its back to normal."

"It better be."

"Or what?"

"I'll sick Reid on you."

"Won't work."

They all started laughing. Everything was back to normal well as normal as it could get considering the secrets that swirled around the group of us. Normal was prefect right now.


	31. Decisions

**So this is probably going to be a massive update. I just got an idea from a loyal follower kvsgrl in her one review for the last chapter. I'm going to be doing a 3rd part (I already have some things down for one chapter, well technically its already finished). Anyways, there is a time jump from this chapter until the last one. It goes to about the last month of their fall semester of their senior year. Umm, I think that's about it. Read and review please :)

* * *

I'm going to Do It**

**Reid POV**

"Look you suck at the drums Garwin!" Sean yelled.

"Then you do it," I said.

We were currently sitting around the living room trying to figure out who was going to play which instrument from Rock Band. They said I sucked at drums, I just didn't have any hand eye coordination.

It's been hard getting to where I am today. I was almost done with college and I was going to be taking over my dad's business. Dani was already looking at elementary schools to teach at.

"So it'll be four years this coming Christmas right?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"Are you going to ask her to marry you?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know. Eventually I will."

"Right so lets get back to the game," Nate said.

Thank god. I guess he realized that I was getting uncomfortable with the whole subject.

"Someone's phone is ringing," Hailey said.

It was my ring for Dani. Saved by the bell thank fucking god, I didn't feel like talking about marriage. I've thought about it since freshman year of college, ever since Kate got it stuck in my head.

"So you're going to come up right?" I asked.

"I told you I would," Dani answered,

"You better."

"I'm free in two weeks or are you going to combust if I don't come earlier?"

"I'll be fine. I know you have that student teaching thing to do."

"So we have a little over five months until we graduate."

"Weird isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"And can you believe that we've been together for almost four years?"

"Technically its been our whole lives, well really since we've been two."

"But then technically you've been with the other three since you were two."

"I suppose your right."

"You know I'm right."

"No need to be a smart ass."

"Wouldn't change me any other way right?"

"I think you're smoking something."

"How rude."

"I love you."

"No you don't."

"Yes baby I do."

"Whatever."

"I gotta go, I have some homework I need to finish up."

"Alright babe, I love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone and looked down at the computer in front of me staring at the screen I had been looking at when I was on the phone with Dani.

"Dude," I heard Pouge say.

I slammed my laptop shut just as he walked in.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked.

"Baby girl," I answered.

"Oh, hey we're getting ready to go out you wanna come?"

"Where are you guys going?"

"I think through times square eat somewhere around there."

"I might I don't know."

"You seem wigged out."

"Shut the door," I said opening my laptop.

He shut the door as I turned the computer towards.

"Your really thinking about it?" Pouge asked.

"Yeah, I think during break."

"Is she still coming up?"

"In about two weeks."

"Why not do it then?"

"Wouldn't feel right."

"Baby!" Kate yelled, "We're gonna be late."

"You coming?" Pouge asked.

"Nah, I got some stuff to finish up," I answered.

He was just at the door when I thought of something else.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Yeah, what did you need?"

"Text me where you guys are eating and when your in the restaurant."

"Going out?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah I can do it."

"Thanks."

"No problem man."

I continued looking at the screen making my decision. It was now or never and I was going to do it when the time was right.


	32. Made My Day

**So this is part 2 of the updates for the day  
Read and review please:) **

**

* * *

Roses  
****Dani POV**

I couldn't believe that I made it this far in college already. I was a senior and like I had told Reid we only had about five months give or take until we were out on our own doing whatever. I have gotten over the fact that my brothers dead and I'm not afraid to talk about him now. I've even broke out the guitar and singing a couple of times. (only when they beg).

What the weird thing was, I couldn't believe Reid and I made it this far being together. Technically we've been together our whole lives basically since we were born.

"You look spacey," Blake said.

"No I'm good," I said.

"Grading papers?"

"Yup. I am almost done."

"Lucky, I still have two stacks to do."

"That is why you should've started when you got them."

"I still have that online class to take though so I had to study for that test."

"True, you going to work on them now?"

"Yeah, I told Tyler I couldn't do anything because of it too so he's all pissy."

"That's baby boy though."

"Can I ask you something?"

"I suppose."

"Any idea on whether Tyler's proposing?"

"No, he doesn't trust me enough with that sort of stuff."

"You've been friends since basically you were born and he doesn't trust you?"

"He's afraid I'll tell Reid, who will tell Pouge who will tell Kate who will tell you."

"Would you tell Reid?"

"No. I know how to keep a secret."

Blake looked at me for a second before heading to her room to get her papers graded. When the next day came around, I had all the papers graded.

"Miss Myers!" Josh said, "I have that paper signed for you."

"All right, just sit it on the desk," I told him.

I looked around the classroom everyone was actually quiet and doing their work.

"Guys," I said getting everyones attention.

All twenty second graders looked up at me.

"Who knows what today is?" I asked.

They all groaned realizing that it was a spelling test.

"Do you want to do the usual way or did you want me to say them?" I asked.

"You say them!" rang out through the room.

"Who is the helper of the day?"

Olivia raised her hand and I handed her the papers so she could pass them out to her classmates.

"Everyone ready?" I asked.

They shook their heads, ready to get the spelling test out of the way.

"The first word is because."

I repeated the word before going on.

"Scratch."

I went through the list repeating each word making sure they got the words down. As they got their reading books out, I collected their tests. So maybe they weren't going to be good today. As soon as the tests were away and books were out they decided to start getting talkative and go crazy with getting up. I told them to be quiet and luckily they listened for a little bit

"Can we go outside?" Collin asked.

"Not until recess," I said.

"But Miss Myers," he whined.

"I said no Collin. Everyone get your reading books out. Do you remember you reading assignment?"

There were numerous yeses through the room.

"I want you to reread them. I'm going to hand out papers. I want you to answer the questions as best as you can. If you need help with something please ask," I told.

As they started reading, I handed out their worksheets. I sat down and started grading their spelling tests. Then all hell broke loose. Kids were crawling around on the floor, laughing and talking. My patience was starting to run thin.

"Sit down and be quiet!" I scolded.

They all looked at me.

"I want you to be quiet and read. If I hear anything out of you, you will have to stay inside for recess."

They stared at me like I was nuts.

"I mean it. Now please sit down put everything away _but_ your pencils, worksheets and books," I said.

They did as I said, I sat back down with a sigh. For the past week they've been nothing but noisy and rambunctious. After my threat, my mentor Mrs. Wilkes came in helping me get some of the math work that needed graded done. I was glad today was Friday meaning I was able to relax for the weekend. I was almost done grading the papers when there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it to find a flower delivery guy.

"Hi, are you Dani Myers?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Can you sign here?"

He handed me a clip board and I signed where he needed.

"And then these are for you," he said.

He handed me a bouquet of flowers. They were of daisies and lilies. I pulled the card out reading it.

_Something to brighten your day baby girl_

_Love,  
__Reid_

I couldn't help but smile as I read and reread the note.

"Those are pretty Miss Myers!"

"Who are they from?"

I looked over at Mrs. Wilkes who was smiling.

"Um, everyone get back to work," I said.

I couldn't stop smiling through out the day. When I got back to the apartment I immediately called Reid.

"Thank you," I said as he picked up.

"You are very welcome baby girl," Reid said.

"You made my day. You have no idea how much."

"Blake told me you were having a bad day. I thought I'd send you flowers."

"I really needed them."

"I'm glad I could make you smile."

"You always make me smile."

Which was true. We talked for a couple more minutes before he said he had to go because of swim practice. I don't think he really understood how much he made my day. I swear I even went to bed with a smile. Oh how I loved that boy.


	33. Winter Break

**Part 3 of the update.  
reviews are lovely like always.

* * *

Winter Break  
****Reid POV**

I was perfectly content laying in bed with Dani beside me. When I woke up it was just after nine. I didn't feel like getting up, I didn't want to because of the warmth of baby girls body against mine. Then I felt coldness go up my leg. I didn't fully register what it could be, I just assumed it was the covers moving as Dani shifted. Then I realized she wasn't moving to her stomach or back. Her feet.

"Dammit baby girl," I mumbled.

I heard her giggle.

"Stop it," I groaned as her feet moved up my leg.

I caught her feet between my legs making her stop.

"You aren't funny," I said.

"You wouldn't wake up," she mumbled.

I kissed her neck.

"I was awake, I just had my eyes closed," I said.

"You are retarded you know that?"

"But you wouldn't change me for the world."

"Nope, wouldn't change you."

She curled into me as we laid there.

"What are we planning on doing today?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," she answered.

"Hang around here I guess?"

"I guess, I wish it would snow."

"Me too baby girl."

"It would be a perfect Christmas."

"I agree."

"I have to pee."

I chuckled at her random comment. I let her out of my embrace so she could go to the bathroom.

"Do you know if its supposed to snow?" Dani asked from the bathroom.

"I couldn't tell you baby girl. I haven't looked at the weather lately," I answered.

She padded back into my room. I watched her walk towards the bed wearing my shirt. I could see her do that for the rest of my life.

"What?" she asked stopping at the foot of the bed.

"Nothing. You look beautiful."

"You want something."

"Just you."

She smiled before crawling in beside me.

"Love you," I said.

"Love you too."

She laid down beside me again, laying her head on my chest tracing on of the tattoos on my arm.

"Pouge is gonna ask Kate to marry him," I said.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think Thursday but I'm not sure."

"That's cool."

"Yeah it is. Everyone said it was supposed to be us to get married first."

"But it's going to be Pouge and Kate."

She kissed right above my heart.

"Did you have fun last night?" she asked.

"Yeah, my birthday was awesome."

"I'm glad you had fun."

"I'm twenty three and it's amazing."

"I've been twenty three since April."

"Oh bite me."

"I don't feel like going cannibalistic."

Tomorrow was our anniversary. Our four year anniversary, or as our mom's said twenty third anniversary. We just shook our head at them but it's not like it isn't true, we've been inseparable since we were born.

"What did you want to do for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Nothing really, just spend the day with you."

"Four years."

"I know."

"It feels like longer."

"Technically it has been longer."

"True."

"Let me up. I have to go to the bathroom."

She sat up letting me go to the bathroom. I stared at myself trying to figure out when and where I should do this. I wanted to make sure it was perfect. I came back out to Dani starting to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"No where, just wanted to get dressed."

She pulled my hoodie over top of her shirt.

"Did you want to do anything today?" I asked.

"No not really."

For the rest of the day we kept to ourselves talking about the past four years, what happened and what could've been different but wouldn't change because it made us stronger. We talked about school what we liked and what we didn't like about it. Even though I said I wouldn't bring up the fight she and Blake had during the summer before our sophomore year, I wanted to know if she knew why Blake had said that. She just looked at me for a second before telling me that Blake wanted to set her straight, even though it wasn't best way to do it but that's what she said. Then she said that Blake was in a mood that day too, I didn't believe it until Tyler told me what was going on. He had forgotten to use protection the night before and she was freaking out thinking that she could be pregnant. I know what that's like.

We talked about the apartment we were going to get in Boston. We had already started looking and we had narrowed it down to two places. So far she said that she already looking at elementary schools around the city. Most weren't too far out of the way to get to, of course she didn't care just as long as she was able to get a position somewhere.

When I woke up the next day I noticed it was still slightly dark out. Dani was curled into my side mumbling in her sleep. Today was the day. I was going to do it and I hoped for the best.

"Baby," I whispered.

"Hmm."

"Happy anniversary."

I felt her smile against my arm. She looked up at me.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi."

"Four years today."

"I know."

"Who would've thought."

"You're telling me."

"I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Either would I."

We laid there a couple more minutes before my stomach told me I needed to eat.

"I'll be right back," I said kissing her forehead.

She shook her before rolling back onto her stomach, trying to go back to sleep. I got something to eat before making her the most generic breakfast, eggs and toast. I couldn't cook and I knew that if I tried something else it would be burnt to a crisp. When I got back up to my room she was sitting up reading, with her glasses on. Something that always made me remember when she first got them. She refused to wear them at first until she ran into a sliding glass door that had window clingy things to make sure no one ran into it.

"Did you make me breakfast?" she asked not looking away from her book.

"Maybe."

Her eyes wandered up towards me.

"You didn't have to make me anything, I could've gotten it," she said.

"Nope," I said, "This is our day and I plan on worshipping you."

"I like that idea."

I placed the tray on her lap before crawling behind her making her lean against me.

"It's the only thing I can cook without burning," I said.

She ate without complaints. We continued to talk about everything.

"Was it snowing when you went downstairs?" she asked setting the tray aside.

"Yeah, it was starting to stick I'd say about two inches give or take."

"Finally snow, hopefully it'll stick around until Christmas.

"I'm sure it will babe. We have a week."

"I know but the weather's been weird lately."

"True, if I have to I'll make you snow."

"You're not using."

"I wasn't going to. I was going to call up those people that make snow."

"Sure you were."

"Ye of little faith baby girl."

I kissed the side of her head. We literally did nothing for a good part of the day. Making out and watching movies is what we did most of the day. We both promised we wouldn't get each other anything and that we weren't going to go all out, mainly because Christmas was so close and my birthday was a couple of days ago.

"Think there's enough snow on the ground?" she asked at one point.

"Yeah I think there is."

"Can we go out?"

We both got changed into warmer clothes, putting on our boots, and winter jackets. We made a snowman, well a rather dilapidated looking one. Both eyes were stones and the nose was a pine cone and the arms were uneven sticks which made it look lopsided.

I got hit in the back of the head with a snowball. I turned to look at Dani, her cheeks were red from the cold and an innocent smile of 'I didn't do it'.

"You just hit me," I said.

"No I didn't."

"Who else would've done it then?"

"The snowman."

I ran after her trying to get her back. I ended up wrapping my arms around her waist causing her to fall. I straddled her hips threatening to shove snow down her shirt. Then I looked at her. I mean really looked at her. Her hair fanned around her head, cheeks and nose red from the cold, her eyes shining as she looked up at me.

"Marry me."


	34. Forever

**The last part of this story. :). Thanks for all the reviews for both "Falling In Love With My Best Friends" and "Maybe, Forever". So, I'm thinking that the title is going to be "This is Forever" or "Our Forever" not sure yet but I know it is going to have the word Forever in it, just keep an eye out. ****I'm going to hopefully have the first chapter of the last part of the trilogy focusing around Dani and Reid. And like always please read and review :) **  


**

* * *

So This Is Forever Then?**

**Dani POV**

"_Marry me."_

I looked up at Reid in surprise, my eyes growing wide as I registered with what he said. Everything from the past four years raced through my head, from the first time we kissed and I realized my feelings towards him, to him telling me how he felt, to our first date, to the first time he told me he loved me, to our first anniversary of being together, to our first time being apart for more then two days, to the first time he visited me in college, to the promise ring, to all the other good times we've had together. I couldn't believe he was asking me to marry him.

"Marry me baby girl, make me the happiest guy in the world. I want to see you every time I wake up, watch you when you sleep right beside me. I want to watch you bare my children, I want to grow old with you. I need you in my life. Please marry Danielle Elizabeth," Reid said.

I was speechless. I couldn't think. I watched him pull out a ring box from his pocket. He opened it showing me the ring. It was simple but eloquent. **(AN: the picture of the ring is up on my profile)**

"Marry me baby girl," Reid pleaded.

I nodded my head, blinking back the tears of happiness.

"Yes."

He slipped the ring on before kissing me.

"Yes, a million times over," I said against his lips.

Reid got up pulling with him.

"I love you," Reid said.

"I love you too."

"Come on, your freezing."

"I was pinned to the ground in the snow."

"But it was worth it."

"Very much so."

I wrapped my arms around his waist as we walked back into his house.

"Lets not tell anyone yet," I said.

"Let them figure it out?"

"Yeah. I want it to be a surprise."

I didn't want to tell anyone yet. I wanted to see how observant they were. My promise ring was replaced by an engagement ring.

"Can we at least tell our mom's?" Reid asked.

"Yeah. I think mines at the hospital."

"We'll stop there first, then go into Boston where my mom is most likely at."

We both got changed into dry clothes, before heading into the hospital to tell my mom. When we walked in it was unusually quiet for a snowy day.

"Amy," I said.

The blond haired nurse turned her attention to me.

"Dani, Reid," Amy smiled.

"Have you seen my mom?" I asked.

"She was making her rounds, I'm sure she is on her way back. Do you want me to page her?"

"No, we'll just walk around looking for her."

Amy nodded answering the phone. Reid slipped his hand in mine, hiding the ring as we walked through the halls looking for my mom.

"Should I be worried that you two are here?" my mom asked as we found her.

"No, just wanted to visit," I answered.

"The look on both of your faces are telling me differently."

"Now mom."

"Don't now mom me, what did you do?"

I showed her my hand.

"You got..." she started.

She grabbed my hand examining the ring further.

"My babies are getting married," she whispered.

She pulled both of us into a hug.

"Have you told anyone?" mom asked.

"You're the first," Reid answered.

Now she looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh, I'm so happy for the both of you," she said.

Our happy moment was interrupted by her beeper. She pulled us into a hug again telling us that we were going to celebrate when she didn't have to work, before disappearing down the hall to go take care of whatever was needed done.

"You think she would've cried?" Reid asked.

"Probably," I said.

"Come on, we gotta go find my mother."

I slipped my hand in his as we headed out to his car.

"Did you at least find out where she was?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's at the office," Reid answered.

That's where we headed. Once we go there, the secretary eyed us as we walked into the elevator.

"What was her problem?" Reid wondered.

"Why would I know? Maybe she's upset your becoming her boss."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Aren't you going to be the youngest?"

"I'm not taking over right away. Mom convinced Charles to come back once I graduated. I'm going to sort of shadow him until I get my masters."

"What's going to happen to that Wilson guy?"

"Either he's going to get demoted and if he doesn't like it he can either resign or get fired if causes any commotion with the whole thing."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened revealing the offices of many different people.

"Mom should be here, I saw her car," Reid said.

I grabbed his hand as we searched around for his mom.

"Sweeties what are you doing here?" came from behind us.

Mrs. Garwin looked like she just walked out of a magazine, looking pristine and work appropriate like usual.

"We wanted to talk to you," Reid said.

She nodded and we followed her into an office.

"You aren't pregnant are you?" she asked.

"What? No, nothing like that," I answered.

"You didn't fail any of your classes did you?"

"Nope," Reid answered.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"."

Both Meredith and I looked at him like he had three heads.

"Okay all I got out of that was you asked something and she said...oh my god," she said.

She sat there hand over her mouth staring at us.

"Mom?" Reid asked.

"Oh my, when?" she asked.

"Earlier."

"My babies are getting married."

Huh, same thing my mom said.

"Who all have you told?" she asked.

"Just my mom," I answered.

The office phone started ringing. She held a finger up telling us to hold on.

"Hello, Meredith Garwin...I know...they're here right now...I'm assuming no one else knows...We'll let them do it...All right...Amazingly no...All right I'll talk to you later...Bye."

She hung up the phone looking at us.

"I'm speechless right now," she said.

"Good or bad?" Reid asked.

"Very good sweetheart. Oh I can't believe it."

We talked for about another ten minutes before she was called away. We headed back down to his car and made our way back to his house.

"The guys are coming over," Reid said.

"For?"

"Just to hang out. Why?"

"Just wondering."

He looked over at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Your mad they're coming over aren't you?" he asked.

"No..."

"Yes you are. You just wanted your way with me didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Well we have about thirty minutes. Making out okay?"

I shook my head. He pulled me down onto his lap before kissing me. He slowly deepened the kiss as his hands traveled to my waist and my fingers wound through his hair. I felt at peace right now. It felt right knowing I was going to be able to make out with him like a horny teenager for the rest of my life.

"Stop playing tonsil hockey and keep us entertained."

Reid and I pulled away to find our friends standing in the room with us.

"I know it's your anniversary and all but you're okay with us hanging out?" Pouge asked.

"Yeah it's fine. We did what we wanted to earlier," I answered.

"So what are we doing?" Caleb asked.

"Kate's idea to get together," Reid said.

"Movie and truth or dare," Kate said.

Our ritual when we had nothing else to do and the game that made both of us realize our feelings, so maybe they'll just ask the right question and then they'll know what happened between us. We ended up watching the movie first. Caleb ended up picking The Breakfast club. Once the movie was over we all took a bathroom break and then we started the truth or dare.

"Who was the last person to get asked a question?" Lexi asked.

"I think it was Tyler," Kate answered.

We all looked at Tyler waiting on him to start asking questions.

"Pouge," Tyler said, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Pouge said.

"I dare you to run around outside in just your boxers proclaiming your love for my little pony."

Pouge hesitantly started stripping down to his boxers. We all watched him from the front door running around the yard saying he loved my little pony little did he know we did have our phones out caputring the moment

* * *

. Once he was back inside and warming up he started his turn by asking Caleb. The game continued on and no one had really asked us anything about our relationship considering it was our anniversary and all.

"All right Reid your turn," Lexi said, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I guess," he shrugged.

Amazingly he's become smart and asked for truths every once in awhile especially depending on who is asking.

"Is it true that you are going to ask Dani to marry you?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah," Reid answered flatly.

They all knew this obviously, Reid and I actually talked about this before alone and in front of them.

"When the fuck are you going to do it? It's been four years!" Blake said.

"What if he already did?" I mumbled into Reid's shoulder.

"What was that?" Kate asked.

I looked up at Reid through my bangs. He nodded his head slightly. I held my hand up.

"Why are you showing us your promise ring?" Blake asked.

"B that's not her promise ring," Lexi said.

I don't think she realized what she said.

"Wait that's not your promise ring," Lexi said turning towards me.

"Holy fucking shit!" Kate exclaimed, "You got the balls to do it!"

I swear to you all three girls pounced on us throwing questions at us.

"When?"

"Where?"

"How?"

"It was earlier today. We were outside and he sort of blurted it out," I answered.

"You seriously blurted it out?" Blake asked.

"Technically yes but I did tell her why I wanted her to marry me," Reid said.

"You two don't do anything normally do you?" Kate asked.

"No. Not really."

By the time all the excitement was over, I was tired. The other three guys hugged me goodbye telling me they were happy for me and Reid and the girls told me that they needed serious girl time with me so they could know exactly what happened when he proposed.

Reid and I headed to bed shortly after, I curled against him listening to his heart beat and steady breathing as I drifted to sleep.

This was it. I was going to be the Mrs. Reid Garwin. This was going to be our forever.


End file.
